Cego é o Amor
by sango coral-chan
Summary: Rin ficou cega num acidente quando era criança e sua irmã Sango morreu. Prometeu vingança e agora se infiltrou no Hotel dirigido pelo homem que as atropelou anos atrás. Mas nunca pensou que se apaixonaria pelo filho dele, o frio e calculista Sesshoumaru..
1. Capítulo Um

**.**

**CAPÍTULO UM**

**.**

Rin estava deitada na cama e virou o rosto para cima, na direcção da janela do quarto, de onde provinha o latido de Hachi. Suspirando, abriu a janela e a brisa marítima açoitou-lhe os longos cabelos negros.

- O que foi, Hachi? – perguntou ao enorme cão de raça Great Pyrenees. O cão parou de ladrar no pequeno quintal traseiro e colocou as patas na janela de forma a chegar à dona e a lamber-lhe o rosto de forma alegre. Rin riu-se e afagou-lhe a cabeça. – Lindo menino! Não te quero a fazer asneiras, está bem? Não podes fazer barulho!

Rin ouviu os passos do tio no corredor e logo a seguir umas batidas na porta do seu quarto. – Rin? Estás aí?

- Sim, tio Kaito! Podes entrar! – disse, ainda afagando o cão.

Um senhor com quarenta e muitos anos entrou com um sorriso no rosto e trazia uma carta na mão. Assim que viu o cão na janela, estreitou os olhos castanhos.

- Hachi! Já te disse que não te quero pendurado na janela!

- Oh, deixa-o, tio. Ele nunca faz mal a ninguém! – riu a jovem depois de se sentar na cama outra vez. – Querias alguma coisa?

- Sim, sim! Queria entregar-te isto. – disse com alegria. – É uma carta do Hotel!

- Já a leste?

- Sim.

- E o que é que diz? – perguntou enquanto apanhava uma mecha encaracolada nas mãos e a afagava lentamente com um sorriso no rosto.

- Diz que te aceitam lá! – gritou com entusiasmo.

- A sério? – levantou-se com um sorriso enorme no rosto. – Isso é fantástico!

O tio Kaito abraçou-a e levantou-a no ar enquanto os dois riam e comemoravam. Hachi aproveitou a euforia e saltou para dentro do quarto pela janela, começando logo a ladrar e a saltar à volta dos dois.

- Hachi, para baixo! – disse Kaito.

Rin sentiu as patas enormes nos ombros e abraçou o cão que estava de pé ao seu nível. – Seu malandro! Sabes que o tio não gosta que entres dentro de casa! – riu-se e beijou-lhe a cabeça peluda.

- A carta dizia para te apresentares o mais rápido possível no Hotel. – disse-lhe o velho, pegando no cão pela coleira e puxando-o para a porta. – Quando é que vais?

- Vou agora! – riu-se. – Podes deixar o Hachi aqui, já vamos sair.

Kaito deixou o cão no quarto e saiu.

Rin ouviu a cama a chiar devido ao peso do cão que se tinha acomodado lá. – Não te habitues!

Pegou na escova e penteou os cabelos rapidamente, pôs perfume e pegou na trela curta e no arnês que tinha numa gaveta.

- Vamos, Hachi!

O cão desceu da cama e parou ao lado dela como fora ensinado. Rin pôs a trela e sorriu ao sair do quarto.

Quando saiu da pensão do tio, viu-se rodeada de cheiros e sons muito próprios da cidade. Muito próprios de Santorini, uma das mais conhecidas ilhas da Grécia. Como costume, Hachi levou-a pelos passeios e pelas pessoas até a uma passadeira, parou num semáforo para peões e voltou a levá-la em segurança por outro passeio movimentado até chegarem ao Hotel principal da ilha.

O hotel era enorme e muito sofisticado. Ficava virado para uma enorme baía usada pelos turistas. A recepção era um enorme balcão, com pelo menos oito recepcionistas que atendiam os clientes, e que ficava no meio da entrada gigantesca feita de vidro. Havia empregados por toda a parte que levavam as malas dos hóspedes sempre com um sorriso na cara. A música clássica que tocava era calma e relaxante e o cheiro leve a incenso tornava aquele local muito mais agradável.

Todos ficaram a olhar para a jovem mulher que entrava no hotel com um enorme cão peludo mesmo sabendo que havia vários letreiros à entrada que diziam 'proibido animais'.

Rin ouviu uns passos determinados pararem à sua frente. Ela parou também e esboçou um sorriso para onde lhe parecia que vinha a presença de alguém.

- Boa tarde, menina. – uma voz masculina fez-se ouvir.

- Boa tarde, senhor.

- Vai-me desculpar, mas vai ter que levar o seu cão para fora do hotel.

- Porquê? É proibido animais aqui?

- Há imensos letreiros lá fora que dizem isso.

- Peço imensas desculpas, então. Não os vi…

- Acompanhe-me até lá fora.

- Mas… - continuou, sem se mexer e sem desfazer o sorriso. – Este animal está autorizado a entrar.

- Como?

Rin mexeu na trela e rodou-a de forma a sentir as letras de relevo no indicador. – Este cão é um cão-guia. Sou cega.

O segurança gaguejou. – Oh, não sabia, peço perdão menina.

Ela fez uma leve vénia com a cabeça e seguiu caminho até à recepção.

- Boa tarde! – uma das mulheres sorridentes atendeu-a prontamente. – Em que posso ajudá-la?

- Boa tarde, vim aqui por causa desta carta. – estendeu o envelope em cima do balcão. – É a resposta afirmativa ao meu pedido de emprego. Dizia para me apresentar aqui o mais rápido possível.

A mulher leu a carta e olhou para ela disfarçadamente. – Aqui… Aqui diz que se candidatou a intermediária dos clientes invisuais.

Rin sorriu. – Isso mesmo. - um momento de silêncio deu-lhe a certeza do que a mulher estava a pensar. – Sim, sou cega.

A mulher corou. Nada naquela jovem denunciava que era cega. Não usava óculos escuros, olhava sempre para o seu rosto e os seus olhos não eram pálidos. Eram de um castanho muito claro, quase amarelos.

- Bom, trouxe os seus documentos de identificação para assinar o contrato?

- Sim, trouxe.

- Então siga-me até aos escritórios, por favor.

Antes de Rin poder seguir a mulher, uma voz feminina ecoou perto delas.

- Não é preciso, eu levo-a.

A mulher acedeu prontamente sem fazer perguntas e foi para trás do balcão novamente. Rin esperou que a mulher que falara se apresentasse.

- Olá! Sou a Kagome, prazer em conhecê-la! – a jovem de cabelos escuros e olhos azuis estendeu a mão e apertou a de Rin.

- Olá, sou a Rin Hatanaka!

- Posso fazer uma festinha no seu cão? Apaixonei-me por ele desde que o vi entrar no hall!

- Claro! – mexeu na trela para Hachi se sentar. - Há pessoas que não deixam que mexam nos cães-guia, mas eu deixo que toquem no Hachi, não vejo problema nenhum. E ele gosta!

Kagome agachou-se e sorriu ao animal que estava sentado ao lado da dona com a língua de fora. – É tão bonito! – fez uma festa na cabeça dele e quando viu que ele gostou, continuou. – Lindo menino! Quem é o cãozinho mais bonito de todos? És tu, não és, grandalhão? – levantou-se novamente e sorriu. Era uma mulher muito bela. – Como se chama?

- Hachi. É uma homenagem ao cão japonês Hachiko.

- Que gesto bonito! É uma história muito triste, não é?

- Bastante, mas este Hachi tem a mesma lealdade de Hachiko, e isso é o que me importa.

- Muito bem, vamos por aqui… - Kagome bateu na perna e Hachi seguiu-a, levando Rin atrás dele.

Seguiram por alguns corredores e subiram num elevador privado de vidro. Foram ao andar dos escritórios de administração e Rin sentiu-se deslocada e desconfiada ao sentir que ninguém a importunava por levar um cão para aquele lugar. Kagome parecia ser muito conhecida ali.

Kagome bateu numa porta e entrou. – Kouga? Posso entrar?

A voz rouca do homem que estava atrás da mesa atolada de papéis soou pelo escritório. – Claro, claro! Entra Kagome!

O homem levantou-se da sua cadeira de pele e aproximou-se com o maior sorriso do mundo. Kagome fingiu não reparar na sua alegria exagerada e apertou-lhe a mão. – Esta é a Rin e trouxe-a para assinar um contrato. Ah… Rin? Por quanto tempo queres trabalhar aqui?

- Oh, não muito, na verdade, apenas uns poucos meses.

- Então podemos assinar um contrato de três meses, o que me diz? – perguntou Kouga.

- A mim parece-me muito bem, obrigada. – sorriu.

Depois das formalidades e de assinar o contracto, despediram-se rapidamente de Kouga.

- Então, adeus. – ele disse sem desviar os olhos de Kagome. – Até logo à noite.

- Sim, vemo-nos ao jantar. – Kagome respondeu. – Adeus.

Quando fechou a porta e encaminhou Rin e Hachi pelo corredor de volta ao hall do hotel, praguejou baixinho, pensando que não a ouviriam.

- Desculpa intrometer-me, mas acho que não ficaste muito feliz. – disse Rin.

- Porque dizes isso?

- Sou cega, não sou surda. – riu-se.

- Oh! Desculpa! – disse ao entrarem no elevador. – O Kouga é o meu noivo.

- A sério? E porquê essa tristeza toda? Devias estar feliz!

- O nosso casamento vai ser de conveniência, por causa do meu pai.

- O que tem o teu pai?

- Ele… - Kagome mexeu-se com incómodo. – Ele tem cancro e só tem três meses de vida, por isso quer que eu me case com o Kouga para ter a certeza que fico em boas mãos. Eu gostava do Kouga, sabes, mas era como amigo. Agora… acho que já nem assim…

- E disseste ao teu pai como te sentias?

- Não! – disse como se fosse algum crime. – Na minha família as coisas funcionam como o meu pai quer e só como o meu pai quer. Ninguém o questiona, muito menos agora que ele está doente! - o elevador apitou e as portas abriram-se. – Olha, fazemos assim: amanhã almoçamos juntas e eu explico-te tudo melhor, está bem?

Rin foi apanhada de surpresa. – Ah… Está bem!

Kagome riu-se e deu um abraço apertado nela. – Oh, não sei como te explicar isto, mas sinto que vamos ser grandes amigas! Então até amanhã! – agachou-se e fez uma festinha em Hachi. – Adeus, grandalhão!

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº **

O homem elegante aproximou-se da janela que tinha vista sobre a cidade de Nova York. Os pontinhos amarelos, vermelhos, azuis, verdes e laranja sob o céu escuro como as trevas eram uma visão muito bonita. Aquela cidade era o centro de tudo.

Tirou o telemóvel do bolso do casaco de corte italiano e marcou um número. Depois de minutos de espera, alguém atendeu.

- _Sim?_

- Kagome, sou eu.

- _Sesshoumaru! Que saudades! Ainda estás em Nova York?_

- Sim.

- _E quando voltas?_

- Daqui a um ou dois meses, está bem?

- _Oh…_ - a sua voz delatou desagrado. – _Não queria que ficasses tanto tempo fora. O Kouga não me larga! Anda para casa rápido!_

- Pelo bem do pai tens que te casar!

- _Eu sei, mas eu não queria, Sesshoumaru!_

- Não te esqueças que também é pelo teu bem.

- _Ninguém sabe o que é melhor para mim! Só eu sei! Porque insistes em tratar-me como uma criança? Tenho vinte e dois anos!_

Sesshoumaru baixou o rosto e apertou a cana do nariz, cansado. Não gostava de pressionar a irmã, mas era o melhor para ela. – Kagome, ouve-me… O Kouga é…

- _O Kouga é rico, eu sei._ – disse com enfado. – _O Kouga é um bom homem, eu sei. O Kouga preocupa-se comigo, eu sei. O Kouga ama-me, eu sei. O Kouga é perfeito, eu também sei! O que tu não sabes é que eu não o amo e não me quero casar com ele!_

- Kagome, eu não te liguei para termos uma discussão. Quero saber como está o pai.

- _Está bem, quer dizer, dentro dos possíveis. Está cada vez mais fraco e já pouco consegue andar. Cansa-se muito._

Aquelas palavras apertaram o coração dele. – A enfermeira está sempre com ele?

- _Sempre. Não te preocupes, ela é uma óptima profissional._

Sesshoumaru suspirou. – Kagome, acerca do Kouga…

- _Disseste que não querias discutir, por isso não vou falar mais dele. Tu e o pai estão a pressionar-me demais. Estou cansada da vossa preocupação excessiva. Desde que a mãe morreu que me tratam como se fosse de porcelana!_

- Kagome…

- _Olha, falamos depois, adeus!_ – desligou-lhe na cara.

Sesshoumaru guardou o telemóvel e suspirou. Odiava ver a irmã zangada ou triste, e ela agora estava as duas coisas.

- Sesshoumaru? – a loira exuberante apareceu na sala apenas de roupa interior. – Não vens?

Os olhos dourados moveram-se para a figura tentadora e começou a desapertar a gravata odiosa. – Sim, vou já.

A loira sorriu e voltou para o quarto, sendo seguida por ele. Aquela noite ia ser longa, pensou ele ao vê-la a tirar o soutien e a mostrar os seios sem o menor vestígio de pudor. Ia ser uma noite _bem_ longa.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº **

A noite já ia alta e Rin contorcia-se na cama do seu quarto. O corpo esbelto torcia-se nos lençóis estampados e os cabelos compridos emaranhavam-se à sua volta.

- Não… - suspirou, contorcendo-se. – Não… Sango… Não faças isso, não vás! Não! _Sango_! – gritou com toda a força e acordou, levantando-se apressadamente.

Apoiou a face nas mãos e chorou como todas as noites chorava a morte da sua irmã desde que ela morrera.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº **

- Rin! Anda brincar comigo! – a menina de cabelos castanhos e olhos escuros chamou no quintal degradado do orfanato Saint Hope de Santorini. Os cachos balançavam suavemente com a brisa e os olhos brilhavam de alegria. O seu riso era angelical. – Olha, eu trouxe a bola! Anda!

A menina de cachos negros correu até ela, feliz, e atirou-se para os seus braços. – Vamos!

Sem querer, a bola de Sango caiu-lhe dos braços e saltou no chão, passando por cima da vedação baixinha e rolando até à estrada.

- Oh! A bola! – Sango abriu o portão e saiu para a rua onde passavam imensos carros na estrada. – Vou buscá-la!

- Não, Sango! A irmã Mary proibiu-nos de sair para a estrada! É perigoso! – Rin saiu do portãozinho e ficou indecisa entre seguir a irmã e ficar para não apanhar nenhum castigo.

- Eu venho já! Olha! A bola está parada na estrada! Os carros não me vão fazer mal! Espera aí!

- Não, Sango! A irmã vai zangar-se outra vez! Vamos ficar de castigo!

Rin viu a irmã a acenar-lhe com um sorrisinho no rosto e sentiu um aperto no coração. Num impulso, saiu do portão e foi até à beira da estrada, com a mão no coração.

Sango atirou-se para a estrada e correu por entre os carros. Os automóveis apitavam e derrapavam à sua volta numa tentativa desesperada de pararem para não a atropelarem.

Rin viu um carro que vinha completamente descontrolado e o condutor guardava o telemóvel no bolso com rapidez. Não hesitou um segundo. Correu pela estrada e viu Sango levantar-se com a bola na mão. Empurrou-a pelo ombro ao mesmo tempo que saltava e o carro estava a centímetros delas.

Ouve um estrondo gigantesco. O corpo de Rin foi atirado a seis metros de distância e o de Sango voou por cima dos outros carros.

E assim ficaram, deitadas no chão a sangrar, cada vez mais rodeadas de gente curiosa e chocada até a ambulância chegar e levá-las para o hospital.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº **

Rin olhou para a mão. Não viu nada, como sempre. Tinha sete anos quando o acidente aconteceu e desde então perdera a visão. Ainda se lembrava do pânico ao acordar e reparar que por mais que abrisse os olhos não conseguia ver nada. Nem uma ponta de luz. Também se lembrava da dor sufocante quando lhe disseram que a sua irmã, a sua doce e bela irmãzinha, tinha morrido no acidente. Um ano depois, o tio Kaito apareceu e levou-a do orfanato.

Ela e Sango tinham sido abandonadas no orfanato pela própria mãe. Uma dependente de drogas que tinha engravidado do namorado ladrão e drogado e que tinha pensado que podia criar uma criança naquele ambiente degradante. Dois anos depois, quando a deu à luz, decidiu que era suficiente e abandonou-as à porta do orfanato. Sango com dois anos e Rin com dois dias de vida.

Depois disso, aparentemente zangou-se com o namorado e foi-se embora para a pensão do irmão, Kaito. Não lhe contou nada acerca das filhas e mentiu-lhe ao dizer que queria deixar as drogas e aquele tipo de vida. Sete anos depois, morreu com uma overdose e o tio Kaito encontrou uma caixa de recordações que lhe pertencia. Lá tinha o nome das filhas e toda a história explicada num pequeno diário. Percorreu todos os orfanatos e finalmente encontrou Rin. Apenas ela, Sango já tinha morrido nessa altura.

Desde então, Kaito culpava-se pela morte dela. Achava que se tivesse sabido da existência delas mais cedo, nunca teriam sofrido aquele acidente e Sango ainda podia estar viva e Rin ainda podia ver.

Já Rin, culpava-se por ter sido a causa da morte da irmã.

- Se eu ao menos não tivesse atirado aquela maldita bola… Se eu ao menos a tivesse empurrado mais longe do carro… - escondeu o rosto entre as mãos outra vez no meio da penumbra do quarto e chorou mais forte, o seu corpo sacudido pelos espasmos violentos. – Oh, Sango… Perdoa-me...

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

_**Continua…**_

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

_**Oi! Mais uma história para vocês!**_

_**É uma história de minha autoria com as minhas próprias personagens, por isso decidi passar para o mundo Inuyasha. **_

_**Em primeiro lugar, **__**peço desculpa às fãs de Sango**__**, porque a matei. No entanto, a personagem que faz a Sango nunca entra na trama, é apenas a irmã mais velha de Rin que tinha morrido. Eu não tenho nada contra a Sango, mas precisava de alguma personagem querida para pôr lá. A morte da irmã da Rin é o motivo que a leva a conhecer o nosso sexy Sesshy! Mas me perdoem por vos desapontar.**_

_**Sei que devem ficar logo enfadados porque a Rin é cega, mas é por isso mesmo que a história vale a pena ler. **_

_**As personagens não batiam muito bem com as de Inuyasha. Como por exemplo, a Kagome não costuma ser irmã de Sesshoumaru, mas o Inuyasha vai já aparecer e é do mesmo jeitinho nervosinho dele! Ahahahah! Só que vai fazer um pouco de confusão porque ele não é irmão do Sesshy. No entanto, a história é interessante, e… heheheh… Esperem só pela noite do Sesshy com a Rin! **_

_**Não é de meu hábito escrever histórias de Sesshy e Rin, no entanto, a personagem masculina principal era fria e calculista como o Sesshoumaru e não quis perder a oportunidade. Sesshy e Rin é um dos meus casais favoritos! XD**_

_**Acompanhem, minhas leitoras, e se deliciem!**_

_**Qualquer esclarecimento acerca da história e das personagens principais, é só me perguntar, viu?**_

_**Beijão para todas!**_

_**Ja ne, minna!**_


	2. Capítulo Dois

**.**

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

**.**

Rin fez as contas. Já se tinham passado dois meses desde que trabalhava no hotel. Na verdade, não ganhava muito bem porque eram poucos os clientes invisuais que frequentavam aquele hotel, por isso fizera bem em assinar um contrato a curto prazo.

Ajeitou a bolsa na cadeira e mandou Hachi deitar-se mais uma vez. Kagome estava atrasada. Não era comum na jovem mulher, ela normalmente era a primeira a chegar sempre que combinavam alguma coisa.

Entretanto, distraíra-se com algumas crianças de outras mesas que vinham fazer festinhas em Hachi. Os pais pediam desculpa pelo incómodo, mas Rin limitava-se a sorrir e a dizer que não fazia mal. Sempre adorara crianças, a sua alegria contagiante, as pequenas birrinhas, os gestos meigos e as expressões carentes quando queriam alguma coisa. Oxalá pudesse ter uma criança. Tinha a certeza que seria uma boa mãe, apesar de ser cega. Estava habituada a fazer todas as coisas do quotidiano como uma pessoa perfeitamente normal, mas ficava triste ao pensar que não poderia verificar quão lindo seria o seu bebé quando o tivesse em braços.

Mas, pensou, não haveria bebé algum sem antes encontrar o pai dele. Nenhum homem tinha interesse por ela, e se viessem falar com ela, afastavam-se logo quando descobriam que era cega, incomodados. Como gostaria que alguém a visse por dentro e não por fora! Seria ela feia? Não sabia dizer, a última vez que se vira ao espelho tinha sete anos e, além de se lembrar muito pouco do que vira, ainda era uma simples criança.

Lembrava-se de uma menina pequena e magrinha com uns cachos negros fofinhos e uns enormes olhos cor de avelã, quase amarelos. A sua irmã nada tinha a ver com ela, apenas os caracóis. Tinha olhos escuros e cabelos castanhos. Talvez tivesse saído ao pai, pensava sempre, porque o tio Kaito tinha fotos da mãe em casa e Rin era uma cópia autêntica dela.

Rin sentiu o cheiro delicado de lilases e sorriu para a sua fonte.

- _Kalispéra_, Kagome! – cumprimentou-a em grego. - Estava a ver que não vinhas! Porque demoraste?

Kagome fez uma careta de enfado e sentou-se, fazendo uma rápida carícia na cabeça de Hachi. – Desculpa ter-te feito esperar, Rin, mas o meu pai piorou na noite passada e fiquei preocupada.

- Mas aconteceu alguma coisa de grave? Ele está bem? – franziu o sobrolho, preocupada.

- Sim, sim! Ele já foi visto pelo médico e está em repouso absoluto. Foi uma recaída, apenas. O médico diz que vão ser cada vez mais frequentes visto que o seu estado de saúde piora a cada dia.

- Oh, Kagome… - Rin estendeu as mãos por cima da mesa até encontrar as da amiga. – Tenho tanta pena. Não conheço o teu pai, mas tenho a certeza que não merecia nada disso.

Kagome suspirou. – Ele cometeu os seus erros, mas partilho da tua opinião. Ninguém merece passar por isto. – ergueu os olhos azuis para ela. – Tu deves saber como a vida pode ser madrasta às vezes, não é? – perguntou suavemente.

Rin sentiu-se incomodada. Apesar de dizer sempre que era cega, não gostava de falar sobre isso com as pessoas. Não era um assunto muito bom para relembrar. – Sim, sei perfeitamente.

- Queres falar sobre isso um pouco? Já nos conhecemos há dois meses mas nunca me falaste sobre o teu passado… Já nasceste cega?

Os caracóis escuros moveram-se com graciosidade em volta do seu rosto quando a porta da rua se abriu e entraram mais clientes no restaurante. As memórias do seu passado voltaram-lhe à cabeça como flashes.

Depois de ter sido atropelada, não se lembrava de mais nada, apenas de acordar e não ver rigorosamente nada, só escuridão. Deram-lhe a notícia da morte da irmã e quando soube, ao ouvir às escondidas uma conversa entre algumas freiras do orfanato, que o condutor que as atropelou tinha um nome, prometeu vingar a morte da irmã, um dia. O seu nome era InuTaisho. Nada mais nada menos que o poderoso magnata grego, dono da famosa cadeia de hotéis Taisho. Era praticamente o rei da ilha de Santorini. Não as ajudou em nada depois do atropelamento. Não deu uma indemnização, não deu caras, nem sequer um pedido de desculpas.

A partir desse dia, Rin jurou que se ia vingar. Fosse como fosse.

- Não, não nasci cega. Foi um acidente automóvel.

- Ias a conduzir?

- Eu não estava dentro do carro, fui atropelada por ele. Eu ainda era uma menina pequena.

- Que horror! – consternou-se. – Deves sentir… raiva do condutor, não?

- Não. – mentiu. – Nem sequer sei quem foi. E prefiro assim, não queria saber que quem me atropelou ainda anda por aí à solta. E se me cruzasse com ele?

- Sim, segundo a minha falecida avó, não é bom guardar rancor ou raiva dentro dos nossos corações. A vingança é um prato que se serve frio, mas tem um sabor muito amargo. – as palavras cheias de sabedoria atingiram o centro do coração de Rin. Sentia-se culpada, mas tinha jurado vingança e não ia voltar atrás. O seu plano já estava em andamento.

Tinha pedido emprego naquele hotel com intenção de se infiltrar. Encontraria maneira de entrar nos escritórios e arranjar provas como tinha sido InuTaisho quem a tinha atropelado. Encontraria documentos antigos, contas do mecânico datadas aquando o acidente ou qualquer outra coisa que o incriminasse. Mas o seu plano estava a falhar. Não conseguia entrar em lado nenhum, como se se sentisse constantemente observada e vigiada pelos funcionários. Para não falar da constante ausência do magnata. Ele não era visto no hotel, que era a sede principal de toda a cadeia, ninguém falava nele e Rin já não sabia o que fazer.

Todo o objectivo de uma vida podia ir por água abaixo. Se calhar estava numa viagem de negócios.

Há mais de dois meses? Impossível.

Pediram o almoço e comeram alegremente, comentando sobre todo o tipo de assuntos. Apesar de Kagome mostrar saber de tudo o que a rodeava, também mostrava ser um pouco frívola por gostar de festas, jóias e roupas. Mas que tipo de jovem mulher seria se não gostasse dessas coisas?

A Rin interessavam-lhe mais assuntos humanitários e altruístas como a fome global, a poluição, a desflorestação, o desemprego cada vez mais constante, a crise mundial, a extinção das espécies... Interessavam-lhe porque não gostava de ir a festas ou às compras. Sabia que assim que as pessoas descobrissem o seu problema iriam olhá-la sempre de canto, ou fariam perguntas e ela detestava ser o centro das atenções. A discrição e a subtileza eram suas amigas íntimas há anos.

Kagome contou-lhe que Kouga planeava fazer um cruzeiro e tencionava convidar a sua família. Pediu-lhe opinião porque suspeitava que ele só a queria seduzir.

- Acho que ele deve ser muito rico para pagar algo do género! – disse com sinceridade e de olhos arregalados.

Kagome engasgou-se subitamente e corou. – Bem… O dinheiro não é problema para o meu círculo de amigos.

Rin franziu o cenho. – Não? Achas-me com cara de rica?

Kagome pegou-lhe nas mãos. – Rin, tenho uma coisa para te contar…

- O quê? – algo não lhe cheirava bem…

- Eu nunca te disse o meu apelido, já reparaste?

- Sim, mas… que importância tem?

- É que… - suspirou. – O meu apelido é… Eu sou a Kagome Taisho.

Taisho.

_Oh, não…_

Kagome era… uma Taisho. Como era possível? Rin estacou de imediato. Se Kagome era quem dizia que era então… o seu pai era InuTaisho! Por isso é que ele não aparecia! Estava doente! E agora? Faria sentido a sua vingança se fosse contra um homem com pouco mais de um mês de vida? De que lhe serviria a sua vingança se ele estava a _morrer_? Sentia-se enjoada consigo própria.

Com a cabeça às voltas, Rin esboçou um sorriso tímido.

- E porque… porque é que nunca me contaste?

- Desculpa… não era minha intenção enganar-te. Mas tenta perceber! – implorou. – Toda a minha vida vivi rodeada de gente interesseira e por uma vez eu queria sentir como era ter um amigo de verdade. – antes que Rin dissesse alguma coisa, apertou-lhe mais as mãos. – Tu mostraste-me isso. És minha amiga de verdade e estou-te eternamente grata por isso!

- Oh, Kagome… Podias ter-me dito na mesma, eu não sou interesseira.

- Estás zangada?

- Não. – admitiu. – Só um pouco desapontada. Mas não te preocupes, continuaremos amigas na mesma, está bem?

Kagome riu-se. – Se não estivéssemos sentadas dava-te um abraço agora! És tão meiga e compreensiva…obrigada!

- Bom, mas agora quero que me contes mais pormenores sobre o teu noivado. Agora já não temos segredos uma com a outra, não é? – riu-se.

- É.

- Quando é o casamento?

- Daqui a duas semanas. – torceu o nariz.

Rin não conseguiu esconder o espanto. – Tão cedo? Meu deus!

- O meu pai diz que já esperou tempo suficiente. Tem medo de partir antes de me ver casada.

Rin sentiu uma pontada de raiva e tristeza ao mesmo tempo. Não gostava da maneira como esse homem orgulhoso geria a sua família, com mão de ferro. Mas sentia pena por saber que pouco tempo possuía para estar com os seus.

- E o Kouga?

- Ele ia jantar todos os dias comigo no restaurante do hotel, mas decidi mudar-me para o apartamento do meu irmão, que fica aqui perto, para não ter que o ver tantas vezes. Ele é tão meloso comigo que até enjoa! – resfolegou. – Eu e o meu pai moramos no hotel, é como se fosse a nossa casa, mas o Sesshoumaru decidiu que queria mais privacidade e isolamento e comprou um apartamento no bairro alto.

Sesshoumaru Taisho! O poderoso herdeiro de InuTaisho! Tinha-se esquecido dele por completo! Tinha sorte que ele não estava na cidade, tinha ido numa viagem de negócios, caso contrário poderia causar muitos estragos se descobrisse a verdadeira intenção que a levou a pedir emprego no hotel. Pior seria se ele pensasse que fizera amizade com Kagome apenas por interesse! Era um homem muito poderoso e cruel, arrogante e frio. Era conhecido mundialmente por ser um _playboy_ e por ter o poder de manipular os negócios e os outros a seu bel-prazer.

Tinha que ter cuidado com ele. _Muito_ mesmo.

- O teu irmão não está cá, pois não?

- Oh, não! Ele está em Nova York! – olhou para ela com um sorrisinho. – Mas porquê? Estás com… medo? – desatou a rir-se, chamando a atenção de meio restaurante.

- Claro que não! – mentiu. – Que mal me podia ele fazer?

Kagome sobressaltou-se com o vibrar do telemóvel que levava no bolso das calças. – Desculpa… - verificou quem era e fez uma careta. – Oh, não… É o Kouga! E agora?

- Atende!

Kagome segurou o aparelho como se possuísse uma doença contagiosa. – Não quero! Atende tu!

- Eu? E o que vou dizer?

- Sei lá! Inventa uma coisa qualquer! Diz que morri!

- Kagome! – reprovou. – Fugir aos problemas não resolva nada! É melhor atenderes!

Ela suspirou com desânimo e atendeu. – Sim? Olá, Kouga. Não, não incomodas nada… - fez outra careta. – Sim, é verdade, mudei-me há pouco para o apartamento do Sesshoumaru. O quê?... Mas eu… Não, não podes! – quase gritou.

- O que foi? – sussurrou.

Kagome tapou o aparelho com uma mão. – Ele quer mudar-se também para lá ou quer que eu vá para o apartamento dele! Vai ter uma sorte! – disse com sarcasmo, fazendo-a rir. Depois voltou a falar ao telemóvel. – Sim? Kouga? É assim, eu não posso fazer isso porque estou acompanhada.

Rin franziu o cenho e bebeu um gole de água. Aquilo não lhe soava nada bem… Ainda ia sobrar para ela.

- Eu tenho uma amiga a viver comigo! Chama-se Rin Hatanaka!

Rin cuspiu a água na cara de Kagome e tentou não corar muito ao aperceber-se do silêncio que tomou conta do restaurante. De certeza que estavam a olhar para ela. Que se lixe!

- Kagome! – chamou por um fio de voz zangado.

- Shhh! – pediu e voltou a falar com o noivo. – Sim, eu compreendo. Mas não posso deixá-la a morar lá sozinha! Acho que só vamos morar sozinhos depois do casamento, _querido_… Bom, então está bem. Adeus! – quando guardou o aparelho e olhou para Rin, assustou-se. A amiga tinha uma cara de dar medo! – Rin… deixa-me explicar!

- Estou a ouvir!

- Desculpa, mas foi a única ideia que me ocorreu! Já viste se ele se mudasse para lá? Ou se eu fosse obrigada a ir viver para casa dele?

- Obviamente terias direito a escolher se querias ou não!

- Não se ele falasse com o meu pai! Não entendes? Kouga está a planear uma coisa em grande!

- Oh, Kagome, não sejas tão dramática!

- Ele quer seduzir-me! – disse com desespero, os seus olhos azuis cheios de exasperação. – Quer que eu vá para a cama com ele para assim não poder voltar atrás! Pensa que se me desflorar que vou ficar presa a ele para o resto da vida!

- Que antiquado. – torceu o nariz.

- Vem morar comigo, por favor! Eu fico-te a dever um milhão de favores depois desta! O que tu quiseres!

- Não sei. Vou ter que levar o Hachi e não prometo que ele se comporte como deve ser dentro de um apartamento de luxo.

- Não faz mal, tudo o que ele partir, o meu irmão paga!

- Mas o teu irmão nem sabe!

- Oh, anda lá! Por favor, por favor, por favor!

Se Rin pudesse ver, sabia que encontraria um par de gigantescos olhos azuis carentes e pedinchões.

- Oh, está bem! – cedeu.

Kagome fez uma pequena festa na sua cadeira e levantou-se sobre a mesa para conseguir beijar-lhe o rosto. No fim do almoço, pagaram a conta e saíram.

- Posso levar o Hachi um bocadinho? – Kagome pediu.

- Claro! – Rin deu-lhe a trela e segurou-se ao braço dela, para não bater em ninguém que passava na rua.

De repente, Hachi farejou algo que lhe chamou a atenção e começou a ladrar e a correr, arrastando Kagome a toda a velocidade pela rua. Ela gritou e o seu grito foi abafado no peito do homem com quem chocou. Uns braços fortes envolveram-na de imediato e o perfume masculino entrou-lhe nas narinas.

- Desculpe! Foi sem querer! O meu cão… - perdeu as palavras quando olhou para cima e encontrou um par de olhos dourados maliciosos e brilhantes. Depois, quando o homem sorriu, sentiu-se desfalecer perante o sorriso perfeito que ele tinha. Perfeitamente sexy! Era muito bonito e exótico com os seus cabelos prateados e a sua pele dourada.

- Parece que o Hachi me trouxe algo especial, desta vez… - murmurou num grego perfeitamente falado. O seu hálito fresco roçou-lhe o rosto. – Como se chama?

Kagome desenvencilhou-se devagar dos seus braços e sentiu-se corar. – Kagome. – gaguejou.

- Muito prazer! – disse, tomando-lhe a mão e beijando-a. – Sou o…

- Inuyasha! – Rin veio devagar pela rua movimentada e Inuyasha deu um beijo delicado no verso da sua mão antes de se virar para ela. Kagome sentiu a pele queimar no local do beijo. – Inuyasha! És tu, não és? Consegui ouvir a tua voz.

- Rin, meu anjo! – Inuyasha apertou a morena nos braços e beijou-a demoradamente no rosto. – Há semanas que não te via! Como está o tio Kaito?

Rin riu-se com pura alegria a brilhar nos seus olhos. – Está óptimo! Às vezes rabugento, mas sabes como ele é!

- Sim, eu sei! – depois virou-se para Kagome e a jovem teve um sobressalto. – Estava a conhecer a tua amiga. Parece que não está habituada à força do Hachi, tens que ter mais cuidado da próxima que lhe passares a trela!

Rin riu-se a pegou na trela de Hachi, que fazia de tudo para atrair a atenção de Inuyasha. – Kagome, este é o Inuyasha, o meu melhor amigo há anos. Além de mim, só há mais uma pessoa no mundo que consegue fazer com que Hachi arraste um tanque de guerra pela trela para o fazer chegar à sua beira, e é ele. Tiveste azar pelo Hachi o ter farejado.

Kagome sorriu timidamente. – Não faz mal, da próxima já sei.

Inuyasha continuava com um sorriso no rosto e encarava a jovem de cima a baixo. Era uma beleza! Uma preciosidade de cabelos lisos da cor do ébano com olhos azuis brilhantes. Tinha tão bom aspecto que ficou curioso. De onde tinha Rin desencantado tamanha perfeição?

- São amigas?

- Sim. – Rin fez festinhas no cão para o acalmar. – Conhecemo-nos há dois meses. Eu convidava-te para almoçar, mas acabamos de sair do restaurante.

- Eu também já almocei.

- Queres acompanhar-nos até ao hotel?

Inuyasha olhou-a de repente com o sobrolho franzido. – Ao hotel? Para quê?

Rin tragou em seco. – Eu… trabalho lá. Foi onde conheci a Kagome.

- Tu trabalhas lá? – o seu ar de reprovação foi tão forte que Kagome ficou curiosa.

- Passa-se alguma coisa? – quis saber.

- Não. – Rin apressou-se a dizer. – Olha as horas! Estamos atrasadas! É melhor irmos andando!

- Não faz mal… Eu levo-as. – Inuyasha fingiu um sorriso cortês.

Seguiram os quatro pelas ruas movimentadas quase em silêncio, excepto quando Kagome fazia alguma pergunta a Inuyasha e ele respondia com um sorriso sincero no rosto. Quando estavam à porta do hotel, que estava a abarrotar de gente a entrar e a sair, Inuyasha segurou no braço de Rin para a impedir de entrar.

- Temos que falar, não achas?

- Kagome… podes ir à frente? Eu já te apanho.

A morena assentiu e despediu-se de Inuyasha, que só desviou o olhar dela quando a sua figura desapareceu dentro do edifício.

- Inuyasha, já podes largar-me, não vou a lado nenhum.

Ele soltou-a, mas a expressão do seu rosto mostrava que estava zangado. – Porque vieste trabalhar para aqui? Ainda queres seguir com aquele plano?

- Sim, eu disse que não ia desistir, não disse?

- Isto não vai acabar bem. Sabes que InuTaisho é um homem poderoso! Ele pode esmagar-te como uma formiga, Rin! Tens noção do perigo?

- Claro que tenho! Mas ele não me vai fazer nada! Descobri que está doente. Ele tem cancro.

Inuyasha pareceu ficar em choque por um momento. – E tu queres vingar-te de um homem que certamente vai morrer? Rin…!

- Eu não vou descansar enquanto não provar que ele é culpado pelo que fez! – disse com rispidez. – Há já muito que tomei a minha decisão. Só tenho que tomar cuidado com o filho dele. Quando ele voltar da viagem de negócios…

- Sesshoumaru Taisho? – Inuyasha exasperou-se e passou as mãos no cabelo, nervoso. – Tu entendes no que te estás a meter? Esse tipo come um iceberg ao pequeno-almoço! É tão frio como o Pólo Norte! É tão rude como um Viking na hora do almoço! É tão arrogante como…

- Já percebi! – tentou acalmá-lo. – Vai dar tudo certo, não te preocupes!

- Se ele te descobrir, Rin… Se ele souber que andas atrás do pai dele… Oh, meu deus! Ele vai acabar contigo!

- Calma! – Rin apanhou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e olhou para onde estariam os olhos dele. – Eu vou conseguir o que quero e ele não me vai fazer mal nenhum, está bem? – disse com suavidade. Os olhos dourados de Inuyasha olhavam-na com tanta preocupação que se ela os pudesse ver, ficaria derretida. – Eu vou ficar bem, ninguém me vai magoar. – murmurou.

Inuyasha beijou-lhe o canto da boca com carinho e abraçou-a. Tratavam-se como irmãos desde que se conheceram. A mãe de Inuyasha morava ao lado da pensão do tio Kaito e ele foi o primeiro amigo dela desde que saíra do orfanato. O primeiro e o único.

- Eu vou confiar em ti, mas se sentires que corres perigo, se alguma coisa te incomodar, eu estou aqui para ti, está bem?

Rin sorriu e assentiu, desfrutando da protecção e da segurança que só encontrava nos braços dele. Adorava Inuyasha acima de tudo. Nunca teria amigo melhor e mais íntimo que aquele. Ele protegia-a de tudo desde que se conheciam e estava-lhe eternamente grata por isso.

Despediu-se dele e foi trabalhar.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Depois de explicar ao tio Kaito o plano maluco de ir morar durante uns dias para casa de Kagome, e de o tentar convencer que ficaria bem, Rin fez uma pequena mala e partiu num táxi para o apartamento luxuoso que ficava no bairro alto da ilha.

Ao chegar e ser recebida por Kagome e um trilião de perguntas acerca de Inuyasha, Rin conseguiu jantar em paz e desfazer a mala num quarto que a amiga lhe mostrou.

- Este apartamento só tem dois quartos. O meu, onde eu estou a dormir, e o do Sesshoumaru, onde tu vais dormir. O meu irmão sempre se preocupou muito comigo e quis que me sentisse livre de passar cá uns dias sempre que quisesse.

- Eu vou dormir no quarto dele? – engasgou-se, horrorizada.

- Claro! Não te preocupes. – fez um gesto de descaso. – Ele ainda está em viagem. – levou-a pelas costas até ao fundo do corredor e abriu-lhe a porta. – O Hachi pode dormir contigo se quiseres, ou na sala, não há problema. Hoje à noite não vou poder ficar, o meu pai telefonou-me e pediu que passasse esta noite com ele. Quer conversar acerca do Kouga e discutir coisas sobre casamento. Desculpa, a sério.

- Não faz mal, mas prometes que amanhã de manhã voltas?

- Sim, claro! – pegou na bolsa e despediu-se de Hachi com uma festa na cabeça. – Adeus, até amanhã!

Rin sorriu e entrou no quarto quando uma ideia lhe assaltou a mente. Teria Sesshoumaru alguma prova do acidente? Se ele soubesse que o seu pai atropelou alguém anos antes, certificar-se-ia que não descobrissem a sua culpa. Correu pelo quarto e abriu todas as portas e gavetas que encontrou, se encontrasse algum papel, guardá-lo-ia e mostrá-lo-ia a Inuyasha para que lho lesse.

Desconfortável, meteu a mão numa gaveta e tirou uma peça de roupa que identificou como umas cuecas. Corou profundamente e voltou a pô-las no lugar, sentindo-se cada vez mais uma intrusa bisbilhoteira e, quem sabe, uma ladra. Estava a invadir a privacidade de Sesshoumaru, afinal de contas.

Depois de vasculhar o quarto, procurou o escritório. No entanto, encontrou uma porta trancada à chave e ficou desanimada. Sesshoumaru era demasiado inteligente para deixar o escritório aberto para que um possível amigo de Kagome entrasse e bisbilhotasse os seus documentos.

Cansada, tomou um duche rápido na casa de banho do quarto de Sesshoumaru e vestiu apenas um robe fino e delicado que o seu tio lhe oferecera pelo aniversário. Deitou-se debaixo dos lençóis e chamou Hachi. O cão deitou-se ao comprido na cama, sobre os lençóis, e ofereceu-lhe o seu calor e protecção.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

_**Continua…**_

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**


	3. Capítulo Três

_**.**_

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

**.**

Sesshoumaru abriu a porta do apartamento e não acendeu a luz. Estava tão cansado da viagem de avião e tão farto das luzes das ruas que só queria cair na cama e dormir dois séculos seguidos. Fechou a porta devagar e atirou as chaves para cima da mesa da entrada e pendurou o casaco no cabide. A caminho da porta do seu quarto, foi desapertando a gravata maldita que o sufocava e desabotoou a camisa, dando liberdade ao seu imenso peito de pele pálida. Quando estava apenas de calças, abriu a porta do quarto com aspecto cansado e acabado, e quando se virou para a cama, achou que ia ter um ataque cardíaco.

Um enorme urso polar dormia comodamente na sua cama, fazendo-se em casa.

- Mas que raios…?

Viu, então, um outro vulto que dormia debaixo dos lençóis e aproximou-se. Se algum vagabundo entrou no seu apartamento ia pô-lo na prisão por invasão de propriedade! O seu semblante adoptou uma expressão incrédula quando viu uma cascata de cabelos escuros que caía do colchão para o chão e um braço pálido e delicado pendido da cama. Ajoelhou-se ao pé da jovem e afastou alguns cabelos até poder ver a face dela.

Assim que os seus dedos tocaram na pele branca, os olhos abriram-se de um golpe e as narinas dilataram-se como se estivesse a farejar alguma coisa. Ela gritou de repente, assustando-o, e afastou-se.

- Hachi! Ataca!

O urso polar levantou-se com um latido que ecoou como um trovão nos ouvidos de Sesshoumaru e saltou para cima dele, rosnando e mostrando os dentes. O choque entre eles foi tão brutal que sentiu uma repentina falta de ar e depois o choque com o chão. A besta sentou-se em cima do seu tórax, esmagando-o, e colocou uma pata na sua garganta como se o obrigasse a olhar para os seus enormes caninos brancos e afiados.

A luz acendeu-se e depois a mulher apareceu por cima do cão com ar assustado e enrolada no cobertor.

- Quem é o senhor? O que faz aqui?

Durante alguns segundos, Sesshoumaru ficou aparvalhado com aquela cena irreal. – Como o que estou a fazer aqui? Esta casa é minha!

- É sua? – os olhos amarelados esbugalharam-se de incredulidade. – Você é Sesshoumaru Taisho?

- Claro que sou! E quem é você?

A mulher tapou-se mais com os cobertores.

- Hachi, deixa-o! – o cão saiu de cima dele e a mulher ofereceu uma mão trémula que ficou a centímetros do rosto dele.

- Estou aqui. – ele disse com secura e afastou a mão dela, negando-se a aceitar a sua ajuda. Quando se levantou, reparou que ela olhava para o seu peito. – Não me disse o seu nome. Quem é você?

- Sou Rin Hatanaka, senhor, e peço muitas desculpas por este mal-entendido.

Sesshoumaru pegou no queixo dela, sentindo o seu corpo retesar-se imediatamente, e levantou-o até os seus olhos se encontrarem. – Pare de olhar para o meu peito, até parece que nunca viu um homem em tronco nu. Estou aqui em cima.

Ela corou. – Desculpe, mas eu não vejo. Sou cega.

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho e largou-a. O que fazia uma mulher no seu quarto? Ainda para mais uma mulher _cega_? – O que está aqui a fazer?

- Eu sou amiga da sua irmã e ela… Bem, é uma longa história…

- Não faz mal, eu tenho tempo. – cruzou os braços sobre o peito forte. Hachi cheirava-o sem parar, andando à volta das suas pernas. – E diga ao urso para parar de me cheirar, daqui a nada ponho-o lá fora!

- Quieto, Hachi! – ela ralhou e o bicho sentou-se a seu lado, observando o homem com olhar hostil. – Podemos esclarecer este assunto na cozinha. Deve ter fome depois da viagem.

Sesshoumaru descruzou os braços. – Como sabe que…? Foi a Kagome, não foi?

Ela acenou e deixou o cobertor em cima de um divã. Sesshoumaru reparou que o robe fino acentuava-lhe a figura esbelta. Rin saiu do quarto aos apalpões nas paredes e nos móveis e ele teve pena.

- Deixe-me ajudá-la. – disse e acendeu as luzes do corredor e pegou-lhe no braço para a guiar.

Ela largou-se automaticamente. – Eu não preciso de ajuda, obrigada.

Ele encolheu os ombros e foi atrás dela até à cozinha.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº **

Rin tinha plena noção da presença de Sesshoumaru na cozinha. Estavam a comer omeletas de queijo que ela fizera com alguma ajuda de Sesshoumaru. Ela tinha-lhe dito que não precisava de ajuda, mas ele insistira e, bem, ele estava na casa dele, fazia o que bem entendia.

O que mais a impressionava era a forma como ele destilava poder e marcava a sua presença como um garanhão. O cheiro dele era forte, masculino e primitivo, marcando todo o espaço. Não admirava que Hachi o cheirasse tanto, devia sentir-se intimidado com um macho como aquele debaixo do mesmo tecto. A sua voz era tão grave e rouca que cada vez que falava, Rin sentia um estremecimento no corpo inteiro. Podia haver voz mais erótica e sensual que aquela? Ele tinha fama de ser rico e bonito como um anjo, e nesse momento desejou poder ver para confirmar o que ouvira.

E agora? O que faria? Sesshoumaru tinha regressado e já não teria mais descanso nem liberdade! Ele descobriria tudo e desmascará-la-ia num estalar de dedos. Sentiu o medo e o pânico apoderar-se dela, mas conteve-se e não deixou transparecer nada. Tinha que contar a ideia de Kagome a meter naquele apartamento e tentaria passar despercebida. Assim que aquele mal-entendido estivesse resolvido, Sesshoumaru iria voltar a sua atenção para a família e os negócios e esquecê-la-ia.

- Está-me a dizer que foi a Kagome que a trouxe para aqui para impedir Kouga de viver com ela?

- Sim.

- Aquela idiota… - ele murmurou e comeu outra garfada. - Isto está muito bom!

- Obrigada. – sorriu-lhe. – Se for do seu agrado, posso fazer a mala e ir embora para a minha casa agora mesmo.

Sesshoumaru hesitou. - Não é necessário. A minha irmã convidou-a, por isso, fique até quando quiser.

A jovem semicerrou os olhos e olhou rispidamente para ele. – Não se acanhe por eu ser cega. Pode tratar-me como uma pessoa normal porque é isso que sou. Uma pessoa perfeitamente normal.

- Não era isso que lhe queria dar a entender, peço desculpa. – os seus olhos dourados inexpressivos e profundos passaram pelo corpo dela e desceram para os seios. O robe fino fechado até ao pescoço mostrava como eram cheios e volumosos.

Oh, deus do céu! Estava a devorar uma mulher cega com o olhar! O que estava a fazer? Há um mês que não tinha sexo e era óbvio que estava débil. Precisava ligar para uma das suas inúmeras amantes e marcar um encontro rapidamente.

- Pode parar de olhar para mim, por favor?

Aquela pergunta deixou-o sem palavras. – Como…?

- O seu silêncio diz muito para uma pessoa cega e a sua respiração alterou-se, bem como o seu batimento cardíaco. – ela disse com descaso, como se não se mostrasse incomodada. – Duvido que a omeleta esteja assim tão boa. E duvido ainda mais que esteja a olhar para o Hachi.

Ele sorriu, um pequeno franzir de lábios, sem se deixar abater. – Suponho que os seus sentidos sejam muito mais apurados que o normal.

Ela sorriu. – Oh, sim. Ficaria pasmado com as coisas que se ouvem quando se é cego.

Sesshoumaru teve que sorrir. Ali estava ele, na sua cozinha, em tronco nu com uma mulher que não conhecia de lado nenhum e que era cega. Para não falar do urso que mastigava um osso aos pés da dona, como se fosse o seu guardião. Sem dúvida que nada passava por ele e que Rin estava mais do que bem protegida.

Levantou-se e pegou nos pratos e nos talheres e depositou-os na pia para lavar, mas surpreendeu-se com as mãos delicadas que lhe tiraram o prato das mãos e ligaram a torneira de água quente.

- Eu faço isso. – ela disse.

Sesshoumaru apoiou-se na banca, desviando os longuíssimos cabelos prateados para o lado para não se entalarem, e olhou para ela enquanto ela lavava. – Você é sempre assim tão independente? Quer dizer, nunca deseja ser ajudada?

Rin contraiu-se. – Não queria ofendê-lo, só que não quero que as pessoas pensem que preciso de ajuda a toda a hora. Eu sei desenrascar-me.

- Sim, já percebi. – sorriu.

Rin acabou de arrumar a louça e fechou mais o robe. – Eu vou buscar a minha mala e vou mudar-me para o quarto da Kagome, senhor, espere só um minuto.

- Pode chamar-me Sesshoumaru, se quiser.

- Prefiro tratá-lo por senhor, se não se importar.

Dito isto, saiu para o corredor, seguida de Hachi, e entrou no quarto para arrumar as suas coisas e trocar de quarto. Uma coisa ela sabia, aquela noite ia ser longa.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº **

Sesshoumaru acordou com algo molhado e pegajoso a lamber-lhe o rosto por barbear. Primeiro, achou ser uma de suas amantes atrevidas que não entendiam quando deviam parar com os jogos de sedução e deixá-lo em paz, mas depois ficou tenso.

Só podia ser Hachi.

Abriu os olhos devagar e tentou tirá-lo de cima de si, mas ele era muito pesado. Suspirando e virando o rosto para que ele não o lambesse na boca, tentou de novo, mas não adiantou.

- Vá lá, grandalhão, sai daqui… deixa-me dormir! – o cão olhou para ele com os seus olhos amarelos e inclinou a cabeça, deixando as orelhas dobradas caírem adoravelmente. – Não percebeste? Sai. De cima. De mim. Tão simples quanto isso.

Hachi ladrou e deitou-se em cima dele por completo, esmagando-o, e olhou para ele com a língua de fora como se estivessem a brincar um com o outro. Sesshoumaru estava a ficar sem ar. E paciência.

- Ora bem, é a última vez que te aviso! Ou sais de cima de mim ou eu…

- Hachi? – a voz confusa de Rin soou no quarto ao lado. Devia ter acordado. – Onde estás? Hachi!

O cão saltou de imediato da cama, deixando Sesshoumaru aliviado, e correu pela porta fora. Sesshoumaru ouviu a gargalhada de Rin e a voz delicada em tom brincalhão.

- Hachi! Sai de cima de mim! – mais risos. – Bom dia, meu amor! Dormiste bem? – Hachi ladrou duas vezes e Rin voltou a rir-se. – Eu também, mas não vamos contar ao tio Kaito, senão ele fica magoado!

Sesshoumaru levantou-se da cama e dirigiu-se para a casa de banho, com Hachi acordado e a ladrar pela casa, não ia conseguir dormir de qualquer maneira. A julgar pela rapidez com que o cão respondeu ao chamado da dona, devia ser um cão muito bem treinado e, é claro, muito apegado a ela, também. Depois de tomar um duche rápido e de se barbear, saiu para a cozinha e encontrou a mulher cega a preparar um pequeno-almoço apetrechado e cheiroso. Apesar de não estar acostumado a comer muito de manhã, o seu estômago roncou e sentiu que deveria abrir uma excepção.

- Bom dia, Rin.

- Bom dia, senhor Taisho! Quer panquecas ou prefere torradas?

- Panquecas. Hoje estou esfomeado.

Depois de comerem, ficaram a conversar à mesa e Hachi decidiu cheirar os pés e as pernas de Sesshoumaru.

- Acho que ele gosta de mim. – comentou, quando o nariz molhado e preto subiu para perto das suas virilhas. – Hoje de manhã foi ele que me acordou.

- Por isso é que não o senti a meu lado quando acordei. – Rin sorriu. – Peço desculpa pelo incómodo.

- Não faz mal, ele não incomoda. – Hachi levantou-se e colocou as patas nos ombros de Sesshoumaru e ele fez festas no dorso peludo do animal que o lambia.

A porta da frente abriu-se e ouviram a voz de Kagome. – Rin! Já cheguei! Dormiste bem? Aposto que sim, a cama do meu irmão é bem melhor que a minha! – riu-se sozinha. Quando entrou na cozinha, ficou imóvel. – Sesshoumaru? O que estás aqui a fazer? Pensei que estivesses em viagem!

- E estava, Kagome _mou,_ mas voltei. – ele disse, agarrado ao cão. Rin sorriu quando ele a tratou com o apelido carinhoso grego.

- Porque estás abraçado ao Hachi?

Rin franziu o sobrolho. – Hachi, para baixo! Deixa-o em paz!

Hachi obedeceu e Sesshoumaru levantou-se e abriu os braços para deixar que a sua irmã mais nova se atirasse sobre ele, como acontecia de todas as vezes que ele voltava de alguma viagem. Kagome riu e abraçou-o com força.

- Estava cheia de saudades! Pensava que só aparecerias no dia do casamento!

- Que ideia ridícula! Ainda tenho que falar com Kouga, primeiro.

Kagome soltou-se devagar e adoptou uma expressão triste. – Acho que a Rin já te contou porque está aqui, não é?

- Sim, já contou. Não estou contente, Kagome. O que fizeste foi uma atitude de menina mimada! Que te adianta evitares o Kouga se dentro de uma semana vais casar com ele? Com certeza deves saber que vão partilhar uma cama.

- Não digas isso! – bateu-lhe no peito. – Sabes muito bem que não me quero casar com ele! Se nos casarmos realmente, eu não vou dividir a cama com ele, estás a ouvir? Não vou!

- Pára de agir dessa maneira!

- Não há hipótese alguma de eu dormir ao lado dele! Se ele pensa que me vai tocar…

- Aceita de uma vez que isto é para teu bem e o pai…

- O pai está doente! Não quer…

Rin ficou com cara de parva. Estavam a ter uma discussão familiar na sua frente e isso deixava-a pouco à vontade. Levantou-se devagar e preparou-se para sair dali sem dar nas vistas, até que ouviu uma coisa que a deixou indignada.

- Quando te casares, Kouga terá todo o direito de dormir contigo! Serão marido e mulher, ele tem os seus direitos, Kagome! Ele poderá fazer o que quiser contigo.

Rin aproximou-se de Sesshoumaru e meteu-se entre ele e a irmã. – Como se atreve a dizer uma coisa dessas? Ela é sua irmã!

O homem endireitou-se e olhou rispidamente para ela. – A conversa não é consigo, Rin, não se meta!

- Não! – Kagome agarrou na amiga pelo braço e escondeu-se atrás dela. – Fica, Rin! Diz-lhe o que pensas! Diz-lhe! Caso não saibas… - apontou para o irmão. – A Rin odeia todo o tipo de homens que pensam como tu! Aqueles que pensam como… como…

- Como homens? – Sesshoumaru defendeu-se, com os olhos a arder de indignação. – É assim que as coisas funcionam neste mundo! As mulheres não servem para mais nada que não sejam as lides da casa e para aquecer a cama de um homem. Quando se casam, passam a pertencer ao marido.

- Em que século o senhor vive? – Rin quase gritou e estufou o peito. – No século passado, só se for! As mulheres são independentes agora, sabia? Têm os seus direitos, mesmo se forem casadas!

Sesshoumaru pressionou a cana do nariz, como sempre fazia quando algo o chateava a valer. – Olhe, Rin, eu não vou discutir sobre a emancipação da mulher consigo, está bem? Kagome… - dirigiu-se à irmã. – Mais tarde conversaremos. – desviou o olhar para Rin, vinte centímetros mais abaixo. – A sós. Vou trabalhar, adeus.

Pegou no casaco, nas chaves e saiu de casa.

Kagome ficou a olhar para a porta fechada e depois olhou para a amiga. – Obrigada por me defenderes, Rin! És o meu anjo da guarda!

Rin estava a sentar-se na cadeira outra vez. O que fizera? Discutira com Sesshoumaru logo no primeiro dia? Onde estava com a cabeça? Agora tinha estragado o seu plano de passar despercebida por ele! Sesshoumaru não a ia perdoar e ficaria atento a cada passo que desse. Não… tinha que sair dali. Quanto mais depressa saísse do seu caminho, mais depressa ele a esqueceria e deixaria em paz.

- Desculpa, Kagome, mas não posso fazer isto.

Kagome olhou para ela com confusão. – O quê? Não queres ser mais o meu anjo da guarda?

- Não é isso. – sorriu e foi para o quarto buscar as suas coisas. – Refiro-me a ficar aqui uma semana. Tenho que ir embora para a pensão.

- Oh! Por causa do idiota do meu irmão? Esquece-o!

- É mais fácil esquecê-lo se não morar debaixo do mesmo tecto que ele. – replicou, enchendo a mala.

- Mas… Mas… - aproximou-se com os olhos lacrimejantes. – Mas e se o Kouga decide morar aqui comigo?

- Ele não fará isso. O teu irmão também está aqui.

- Pior assim! Ele poderá dormir na minha cama! E já percebeste que o Sesshoumaru não se importaria de todo!

- O Kouga sabe quando deve ficar do lado certo da linha, não irá pisá-la na frente do teu irmão. – virou-se para ela a procurou apanhar-lhe as mãos. – Acredita em mim, estás a salvo.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº **

Sesshoumaru saiu do carro luxuoso e deu as chaves ao empregado para o arrumar no estacionamento, pegou na mala do escritório e entrou no hall do hotel. Todos os empregados sorriam ao passar por ele e outros faziam uma pequena vénia de respeito.

Era bom mandar. Todos faziam de tudo para o agradar.

Com um sorriso convencido, entrou no elevador particular e subiu até ao último andar, onde a suite principal se encontrava. Lá, estava o seu pai na cama, a morrer a cada segundo que passava.

Quando bateu à porta, uma voz fraca mandou-o entrar.

- Pai?

- Entra, Sesshoumaru, entra. – a voz vinha da cama majestosa e recheada de almofadas e lençóis confortáveis. – Estava a ver que ia morrer sem te ver outra vez! – riu-se um pouco e tossiu.

- Não brinque com essas coisas, pai. – disse em forma de repreendimento mas num tom suave e baixo, como se tivesse medo que o simples som da sua voz grave o magoasse. Sentou-se na cama e InuTaisho pegou numa mão do filho entre as suas.

- Já estiveste com a tua irmã?

- Sim, pai, estive agora com ela.

Os olhos dourados do homem fecharam-se e suspirou audivelmente. – Está cada vez mais parecida com a vossa mãe. Linda, cheia de vida e energia… Espero que o Kouga saiba tomar conta da minha menina.

Sesshoumaru passou o olhar intenso pelo rosto do pai. InuTaisho fora em tempos um grande homem, belo, charmoso, atraente. No auge da sua idade, tivera tudo nas suas mãos. Riqueza, beleza, dinheiro e poder. Tudo o que um homem pode desejar. Também tivera uma mulher, Izayoi. InuTaisho dizia que nunca nenhuma mulher poderia alguma vez ocupar o lugar dela no seu coração. Izayoi casara-se com ele por amor e dera-lhe dois lindos filhos, mas InuTaisho não soube cuidar dela e do amor que lhe oferecia. A pouco e pouco, mergulhado no emprego e tentando aumentar a cadeia de hotéis, esqueceu-se de amar a sua esposa como devia e perdeu-a.

Divorciaram-se algum tempo depois e Izayoi encontrou um homem que sabia amá-la como ela merecia. Infelizmente, Izayoi morreu num acidente de aviação com o seu marido há alguns anos atrás e InuTaisho culpava-se por a ter empurrado para esse destino tão cruel. Nada disso teria acontecido se ele tivesse sabido dar valor ao que tinha. Nunca lhe dissera que a amava de verdade e culpava-se por isso.

Sesshoumaru sabia da história, mas Kagome não. Era demasiado nova na altura para saber essas coisas e agora não demonstrava interesse pelo que realmente aconteceu. Como os seus pais se separaram quando ela ainda era bebé, não se lembrava da mãe e dizia que não lhe fazia falta lembrar.

O rosto acinzentado de InuTaisho moveu-se e Sesshoumaru focou o olhar nos olhos dele.

- Filho, conta-me coisas sobre a viagem que fizeste.

- A sede de Nova York despediu alguns empregados por terem uma relação íntima com os clientes. Vários professores de dança e guias turísticos iam para a cama com as mulheres hospedadas. Uma delas era casada e o marido…

- Não estou a falar dos negócios, Sesshoumaru. – a sua voz parecia cansada. – Estou a falar de ti. Sabes, a Kagome não é a única que se tem que casar. És mais velho que ela oito anos e ainda nem te vi com uma namorada. Nunca me apresentaste nenhuma, pois não?

- Não, pai.

- Achas que não valiam a pena?

- Nenhuma foi minha namorada.

InuTaisho riu-se. – Tu és igualzinho a mim quando tinha a tua idade. Eu também não queria nenhuma namorada e quando o meu pai me falava em casamento até me sentia mal! – riu-se baixinho e apertou a mão do filho. – Até que conheci a tua mãe. Ela ensinou-me a ver as pessoas com outros olhos e ensinou-me a amar. Também precisas encontrar alguém como ela, meu filho, alguém que seja muito importante para ti.

- O senhor e a Kagome são as pessoas mais importantes para mim.

InuTaisho franziu o cenho. – Eu quero que encontres uma mulher a quem possas dar a tua confiança e o teu amor. Mas, acima de tudo, quero que tomes bem conta dela. Não cometas o mesmo erro que eu cometi.

- Talvez com o tempo eu encontre alguém assim, pai. – _Embora tenha as minhas dúvidas…_, pensou ironicamente.

InuTaisho fechou os olhos e sorriu. – Ainda bem, Sesshoumaru, ainda bem… Agora, se não te importas, vai ver o que os meus homens estão a fazer nos escritórios e põe ordem lá em baixo. Às vezes ouço os risos deles daqui…

- Sim, pai. Agora descanse.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

_**Continua…**_

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

_**Olá a todas(os)! **_

_**Posto agora o terceiro capítulo e queria vos dizer que estou um bocadinho triste. Não estava à espera que a minha história fosse tão de má qualidade e que tivesse um impacto (ou falta de) nas minhas leitoras. Reconheço que é a primeira vez que aposto em algo completamente diferente, mas achei que fossem um pouco mais abertas a novas ideias.**_

_**Mas, bom, também não estou a exigir nada de vocês! Sei que têm vidas ocupadas e que não estão sempre em frente ao computador a ler os milhões de fic's que existem. Mas vou continuar a postar, apesar de tudo. Sei que deve haver alguém por aí algures que lê o que escrevo e que deve gostar. Acredito que não é o número de reviews que classifica a qualidade da história.**_

_**Para aquelas duas pobres almas penadas (brincando! XD) que me deixaram o gostinho de ler suas reviews!**_

_**Juliana**__** – Ainda bem que gosta da história! E não se preocupe que a Rin vai ser muito feliz! E me senti elogiada por achar que sou culta! XD Muito obrigada! Beijo!**_

_**lene**__** – Bom, já trouxe o próximo capítulo! Você é portuguesa, por acaso? Não pense que sou um tarado virtual, é só que 'fixe' é uma palavra de calão português. XD Beijo!**_

_**Beijinho em todas vocês e continuem lendo!**_

_**Ja ne, minna!**_


	4. Capítulo Quatro

**.**

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

**.**

_Desisto_, pensou Rin. Hachi tinha-lhe roubado uma bolinha com que ela se entretinha quando não tinha nada para fazer no expediente, e por mais que ela mandasse, ele não lha devolvia. Levantou-se e saiu do balcão da recepção e foi atrás dele. Os seus latidos constantes e os movimentos de ar à sua volta mostravam claramente que nunca devia tê-lo deixado ver a bolinha, agora ele só queria brincadeira.

- Hachi! – sussurrou rispidamente e zangada. – Quando voltarmos à pensão eu brinco contigo, mas agora não! Estou a trabalhar!

O cão fugiu dela outra vez e ela foi seguindo-o através do som. Já era fim da tarde e o seu horário de trabalho já estava quase no fim.

- Hachi! Anda aqui! Devolve-me essa bola, agora! – voltou a sussurrar e apontou o dedo para os seus pés.

Hachi correu até ela e começou a ladrar à sua volta. No meio de tantas voltas e sons que ele fazia, Rin ficou desnorteada e acabou por cair quando ele foi contra ela na brincadeira.

A porta do elevador abriu-se nessa altura e Rin bateu com o rosto no peito de um homem muito alto.

- Oh, desculpe, foi sem querer! O meu cão… - desculpou-se timidamente, o rosto a queimar de vergonha e a sua mente a pensar em mil e uma maneiras de matar Hachi quando chegasse à pensão.

Os braços que estavam à sua volta pareciam de ferro e, estranhamente, Rin sentiu-se protegida. Obviamente que, para ela, nenhum par de braços poderia dar-lhe mais segurança que os de Inuyasha, mas aquele…

- Ainda bem que a encontrei. – a voz soou perto de seu ouvido e ela teve um sobressalto.

- Senhor Taisho! – soltou-se de um salto e arrumou o cabelo atrás da orelha.

Sesshoumaru teve de sorrir. Ninguém podia bater Rin em termos de aparência inocente e ingénua. Os cabelos encaracolados e compridos da cor do ébano contrastavam com a sua pele pálida e os olhos castanho-claros eram tão grandes como doces, às vezes parecendo ter um tom amarelo. Naquela manhã, quando falou com ela na cozinha, os seus olhos estavam expostos à luz do sol e eram completamente amarelos.

Levou a mão ao cabelo que ela arrumou atrás da orelha e puxou-os até caírem ao lado do rosto. – Gostava de pedir desculpas pelo meu comportamento hoje de manhã. Reconheço que fui mal-educado e brusco consigo, peço desculpa.

- Não, eu é que devia pedir desculpas. Não me deveria ter metido em assuntos que não são da minha conta. Ainda para mais, estava na sua casa.

- Então, estamos quites. – estendeu a mão e pegou na dela para lhe depositar um breve beijo nos nós dos dedos. Os cabelos prata deslizando suavemente para a frente. – Vamos começar de novo. Prazer em conhecê-la, sou Sesshoumaru Taisho.

Ela riu-se. – Prazer, sou Rin Hatanaka.

- Hatanaka? – endireitou-se. – Não conheço esse sobrenome. É da universidade onde estuda a Kagome?

- Não. – gaguejou. – Eu não entrei em nenhuma universidade.

Sesshoumaru praguejou mentalmente. Claro que não eram da mesma universidade! Rin era cega, precisava entrar numa universidade para pessoas com o mesmo problema, onde pudessem ler em _braille_.

- Quem são os seus pais? De certeza que os conheço. São donos de alguma fábrica ou marca de algum produto?

Rin ficou sem reacção. Ele julgava-a alguma menina com pais ricos? Pensaria ele que Kagome só tinha amigos de origens ricos? Oh, como ele ia ficar decepcionado…

- Eu trabalho aqui. – disse.

- Como?

- Eu não sou rica nem tenho origens ricas. Eu moro com o meu tio do outro lado da estrada numa pequena pensão. Eu trabalho aqui. – repetiu.

Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos. – Então como é que…?

Rin bufou e a sua franja moveu-se. – Como sou amiga da sua irmã? Simples: a Kagome queria uma amiga que não quisesse saber das suas origens nem do seu dinheiro. Queria uma amiga de verdade.

- Só podia ser mesmo alguém cego… - disse com ironia, mas assim que viu a indignação e a dor passar nos olhos cegos, arrependeu-se. – Não, desculpa, não era isso que eu queria dizer…

- Era sim. – ela replicou e cruzou os braços abaixo dos seios. - Porque não consegue acreditar em outros princípios que não o dinheiro e as aparências? Tornar-se-ia uma pessoa muito melhor!

- _Agapi_…

O apelido carinhoso em grego deixou-a irada. Quem ele pensava que era para a tratar assim?

- Desculpe, mas tenho que voltar ao trabalho. – virou-se e Hachi levou-a de volta ao balcão.

Sesshoumaru viu-a virar-lhe as costas e franziu o sobrolho. Uma mulher pobre. Kagome tinha feito amizade com uma mulher cega _e_ pobre. Aquilo não podia ser. Mudava tudo. Os pobres estavam sempre de olho nos ricos, à procura que lhe dessem a mão para depois pedir o braço inteiro. Aquela mulher iria criar problemas para a sua família, e isso era a última coisa que queria que acontecesse naquele momento. O seu pai estava a morrer e Kagome estava para se casar. Não queria mais distracções.

Pegou no telemóvel e ligou para um _amigo_.

- Sim? Detective Lambert? Preciso de um favor seu…

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº **

Kagome saiu da entrada do hotel e foi surpreendida por uma enxovalhada de perguntas acerca do seu irmão. Os paparazzi estavam por todo o lado e queriam saber se era verdade ou não que Sesshoumaru Taisho havia voltado de Nova York. Os flashes eram tantos e os barulhos, as vozes, os gritos eram tão descontrolados que se sentiu subitamente presa e assustada. Estava acostumada a esse tipo de coisas, mas naquele dia estava mais assustada que o costume. Além disso, Sesshoumaru tinha-a avisado para não falar acerca dele à imprensa, ele mesmo trataria disso.

- Menina Taisho! Menina Taisho! É verdade que o seu irmão já chegou de Nova York?

Ela sorriu, um pouco cega pelos flashes. – Desculpem, mas não quero responder a nenhuma pergunta. Agora, com licença! – tentou passar por eles, mas foi novamente presa pelos jornalistas obcecados.

- Por favor, menina Taisho! – um deles voltou a insistir. – Responda a algumas perguntas, apenas! O que acha da fama de _playboy_ do seu irmão? Acha que ele alguma vez vai assentar e ter uma família?

- Ele já tem uma família! – disse rispidamente. – E sou eu e o meu pai.

- Diga-nos como está a saúde do grande InuTaisho! – uma jornalista pediu, quase enfiando um gravador pelos seus lábios. – Quanto tempo de vida tem?

Kagome sentiu lágrimas nos olhos. Estavam a ser rudes propositadamente e ela odiava aquela sensação de invasão de privacidade. Se Sesshoumaru descobrisse que quase chorara em público, processaria todos os jornalistas que ali estavam e mais alguns.

Desatou a empurrar todos os que formavam um círculo à sua volta e começou a correr para a estrada. Tentava desesperadamente encontrar um táxi, até que uma voz masculina a chamou e ela, cega pelas lágrimas e pelo desespero, entrou no táxi que esse homem segurava para si.

Entrou e logo a seguir o homem também se sentou ao lado dela e disse ao motorista para dar uma volta pela cidade.

Kagome tinha as mãos no rosto e chorava copiosamente. Sentiu umas mãos quentes e reconfortantes nos ombros e nos braços e finalmente olhou para ele, com intenção de lhe agradecer.

Mas quando o viu, ficou boquiaberta.

- Inuyasha! És tu?

Ele sorriu. – Sim. O que aconteceu? Porque havia tantos paparazzis à tua volta? – ergueu a sobrancelha.

Kagome lembrou-se que Inuyasha, na sua qualidade de melhor amigo de Rin, era extremamente desconfiado e detestava todo o tipo de pessoa rica. Desprezava-os porque os achava mesquinhos, ignorantes e cruéis. Claro que a maior parte era assim. Mas ela, por exemplo, não era má para uma mosca, e ficou com receio de lhe dizer a sua verdadeira identidade. Ele continuava a achar que ela era uma simples funcionária no hotel.

Decidiu continuar a sê-lo, pelo menos pare ele.

- Não sei! Eles apareceram do nada! Devem ter-me confundido com alguém famoso! Fiquei tão assustada!

- O que é que eles te estavam a perguntar?

- Sei lá! Não ouvi nada com o medo que sentia! – limpou as lágrimas e aproximou-se dele. Tinha vontade de o abraçar, de procurar conforto naqueles braços fortes e musculados, mas tinha medo. Afinal, tinham acabado de se conhecer no outro dia. – Achas que podem voltar?

- Muito provavelmente. – tocou na face cálida com uma mão e olhou-a nos olhos. – Mas não me admira que te tenham confundido com uma celebridade. És tão bonita que às vezes pereces irreal. – murmurou.

Kagome corou, a cor subindo-lhe pela garganta e instalando-se no rosto. – Obrigada…

Ele puxou-a de repente para um abraço e ela fechou os olhos, sentindo o calor do seu corpo, o cheiro delicioso que dele emanava. Devagar, colocou as mãos no seu peito e arregalou os olhos ao sentir uns peitorais intimidatórios que não suspeitava que pudessem existir. Recuou, surpresa, e sem deixar de olhar ou tocar neles.

Inuyasha riu-se. – O que se passa, Kagome?

Ela gaguejou. – N-Não, n-nada. É só que… - voltou a passar a mão pelos peitorais e depois afastou-a. – Nunca pensei que fosses… tão…

Ele riu-se outra vez, uma gargalhada grave e rouca. – Os teus amigos não são como eu? Eu trabalho muito a sério, sem descanso.

- Onde?

- Numa oficina, e por vezes o chefe manda-me fazer alguns trabalhos pesados. Mas… - franziu o cenho. - Tu já deves saber, não? Apesar de trabalhares num sítio tão finório, os teus amigos devem ter todos trabalhos parecidos com o meu.

Ela engasgou-se. – Ah, sim! Sim, sim, tens razão. Desculpa ter sido tão… inconveniente. Não estava nada à espera! – riu nervosamente.

- Ouve, queres ir à pensão da Rin e do tio Kaito? Se calhar é melhor, sabes… para te acalmares ou assim. O tio Kaito pode servir-te um chá ou um café, se quiseres. – Inuyasha parou de falar por um instante. – A não ser que tenhas que voltar ao trabalho, é claro! Nesse caso eu levo-te de volta e faço de guarda-costas!

Ela riu e abanou a cabeça. – Não é preciso, eu já não trabalho mais hoje. Adoraria conhecer o tio Kaito!

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Dois dias depois, Rin estava a acabar de arrumar o quarto e estava a pôr a roupa suja para lavar, quando Inuyasha aparece de repente sem avisar e atira-se para cima da sua cama acabada de fazer e começa a comer ruidosamente uma maça vermelha.

- Inuyasha! Que modos são esses! – repreendeu o jovem sempre bem-humorado. – Já te disse mil vezes para bateres antes de entrares!

- Porquê?

- Podia estar nua, já te ocorreu?

Ele deitou-se de lado e sorriu. – Por isso mesmo é que não bato.

Ela encontrou uma almofada e atirou-lha. Não sabia se o tinha acertado no rosto, mas pelo menos tinha-lhe acertado. – O que queres?

- Quero levar-te ao hotel. Tu sabes, ser cavalheiro pelo menos uma vez na vida. – encolheu os ombros e continuou a comer a maçã.

Ela sorriu e pôs as mãos nas ancas, com ar maternal. – Ah, sim?

- Huh, huh!

- Não me lixes!

- Estou a falar a sério!

- Tu queres ver a Kagome!

- Em parte! – admitiu. - Mas a outra parte quer levar-te sã e salva ao outro lado da rua! Juro!

- O Hachi faz esse papel melhor do que tu! – acusou. – Bastava passar um rabo de saia que me deixavas logo sozinha no meio da rua sem saber para onde me virar!

Ele riu-se alto, cada gargalhada a ecoar no quarto pequeno. – Tens razão, tens razão, mas o que posso fazer? Sou um homem muito _grande_ que precisa de atenção. – ergueu a sobrancelha com o duplo sentido.

Ela semicerrou os olhos. – A Kagome não é esse tipo de mulher, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha perdeu a vontade de se rir e sentou-se. – Eu também não disse isso.

- Então porque a queres ver?

- Não sei. – deu de ombros e olhou para a maçã. – Só sei que gosto dela. Do riso dela, do perfume dela, dos olhos dela. Até do cabelo! Desde que a vi… não sei, sinto que tenho que estar perto dela, sabes? É uma coisa esquisita, não consigo explicar. Não vou ser um ordinário com ela, Rin _mou, _só quero conversar e passar algum tempo com ela. Gosto da companhia dela, entendes?

Rin deixou cair os braços ante a confissão. Inuyasha estava a apaixonar-se.

_Oh, não… Oh, bolas!_

Inuyasha _odiava_ os ricos. Odiava principalmente os Taisho, como InuTaisho e Sesshoumaru. Devia desconhecer que também havia uma mulher na família, ou se o sabia, não havia ligado a Kagome que conhecia à Kagome Taisho.

Gostava da jovem, não o culpava, Kagome era irresistível demais para não se gostar dela. Mas quando Inuyasha descobrisse quem ela era, não ficaria tão contente. Só esperava que as coisas não ficassem muito feias.

- Bom… - uniu as mãos. – Ao menos trata bem dela, ok?

- Podes ficar descansada, aquela mulher é tão delicada que eu tenho até medo de a partir. Vou tratá-la com carinho e _muito_ respeito! – levantou-se, segurou-a pelos ombros e plantou-lhe um beijo na testa. – Agora, quero falar contigo sobre outro assunto.

- Qual assunto?

- Como vão as coisas com o InuTaisho?

Rin desanimou-se e sentou-se numa cadeira. – Nada bem, Inuyasha, nada bem. Não consigo vê-lo, apesar de estar no hotel, porque há muitos seguranças e não consigo entrar nos escritórios porque há sempre muita gente.

O homem sentou-se na cama, de frente para ela, e agarrou-lhe as mãos. Os olhos dourados olhavam-na com preocupação e os cabelos prata brilhavam por causa do sol que o iluminava nas costas. – Não achas que está na altura de desistires desse plano maluco?

- Não! – tirou as mãos no seu aperto. – Bolas, Inuyasha! Não entendes? A minha irmã _morreu_ por culpa dele! – começou a chorar. – Eu estou cega por causa dele! E o bastardo nunca quis saber de nós! Nunca lhe pesou na consciência o que fez! Ninguém tentou fazer justiça porque éramos apenas crianças órfãs e porque tinham medo dele e do seu dinheiro! – levantou-se e deambulou pelo quarto, vez ou outra esbarrando-se contra alguma mobília.

- Rin...

- Pois eu não tenho! – gritou, furiosa. – Não tenho! E vou enfrentá-lo, Inuyasha! – chegou perto dele e enfiou um dedo no seu peito. – Eu vou botá-lo abaixo, ouve o que te digo, e vou envergonhar esse homem que pensa que manda no mundo! Não quero saber se está a morrer, pior para ele porque está a acelerar a sua vergonha! Ele vai perceber que o que fez foi errado e vai pagar caro por me ter levado a minha irmã!

Inuyasha amparou-a quando caiu sobre o seu peito, desfeita em lágrimas, e consolou-a o melhor que pôde. Embalou-a nos seus braços e esperou que o pranto cessasse. Tentou animá-la e disse que, apesar de não querer que ela se arriscasse tanto, iria apoiá-la no que fosse preciso.

No fim, levou-a com Hachi para o hotel e ficou triste por ter perguntado por Kagome e terem-lhe dito que ela não falava com subalternos.

_Deve ser algum tipo de gerente ou assim…_, pensou, desanimado.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Sesshoumaru estava a sair do hotel para voltar para casa. Normalmente, saía muito depois de acabar o expediente, mantendo-se no escritório até à meia-noite, mas naquele dia sentia-se cansado. Tinha ido falar com o pai, e já estava a sair quando viu Rin na rua.

Parecia não saber onde ir, e Hachi não estava com ela e por isso estranhou. Quando se ia aproximar para lhe perguntar se estava bem, um mendigo tomou a dianteira e roubou-lhe a bolsa. Rin gritou e Sesshoumaru agiu num impulso.

Num momento, o mendigo estava a fugir, no outro, Sesshoumaru tinha-o preso pela garganta contra a parede.

- Sê um bom homem e devolve a bolsa à senhora! – disse com uma suavidade aterradora.

Rin aproximou-se, receosa. – Senhor Taisho? O que está a fazer? O que se está a passar?

- Eu tenho a sua mala, Rin, não se preocupe. – puxou-a com uma mão e deu-lhe a bolsa. – Quanto a este ladrão, vou chamar a polícia para o prender!

O mendigo começou a pedir perdão e a chorar, mas Sesshoumaru não quis saber. Pegou no telemóvel e ligou para a polícia.

- Senhor Taisho! – Rin colocou suavemente a mão no seu bícep e fez com que baixasse o braço com que segurava o aparelho contra o ouvido. – Não há necessidade de mandar prender este homem.

- Como que não há? Ele tentou roubá-la!

Ela sorriu, apesar de tudo, e olhou para onde estava o homem. – Tenho a certeza que o senhor deve estar arrependido e vai prometer que não cometerá outro crime, não é?

O mendigo desdentado e magro acenou, com os olhos esbugalhados, e depois olhou para Sesshoumaru. O homem não o queria soltar.

- O que a faz pensar que ele não voltará a roubar pessoas inocentes, outra vez?

- Senhor Taisho, seja razoável! – repreendeu. – Sempre tão desconfiado! Não vê que ele está assustado? Já aprendeu a lição! Não há necessidade de o prender por algo que nem sequer chegou a acontecer!

- Se eu não estivesse por perto, provavelmente teria ficado sem nada.

- É verdade, mas precisamente porque estava perto, este homem aprendeu uma lição muito importante e vai ter mais cuidado para a próxima. – olhou para ele, mais precisamente para onde o seu peito se fundia com o seu pescoço.

Sesshoumaru não soube explicar, mas naquele momento, sob aquele olhar amarelo inocente e cheio de boas intenções, largou o mendigo, que saiu a correr aos tropeções.

Alguém atendeu finalmente o telemóvel e Sesshoumaru desculpou-se, inventando uma escusa qualquer. Quando guardou o aparelho no bolso outra vez, olhou para a mulher a seu lado.

- Sinceramente, não sei o que ganhou com isto tudo.

Ela sorriu-lhe. – Ganhei um novo amigo. Da próxima vez ele não me vai fazer mal.

Ele abanou a cabeça. – Não entendo como pode ter tanta fé e ser tão branda com as pessoas. E se fosse um assassino ou algo do género?

- Nesse caso, estaria eternamente grata por intervir, senhor Taisho! Ter-me-ia salvado a vida!

Ele abanou a cabeça e franziu o cenho. – Onde está o seu cão?

Ela levou uma mão à boca e fez uma expressão de se espanto, como se tivesse acabado de se lembrar do animal. – Oh, Hachi! Aquele malandro foi atrás de um gato vadio há minutos atrás e deixou-me para aqui especada!

- Deixou?

- Sim! Isto acontecia muitas vezes nos primeiros tempos em que ainda não estava habituado, mas com o tempo foi aprendendo a deixar de lado os gatos e outras distracções e a estar sempre a meu lado.

- E se o chamar, ele não vem?

- Era o que estava a fazer… - olhou para os lados e tentou mais uma vez. – Hachi! Anda cá! Hachi!

As pessoas que passavam já eram muito poucas àquela hora, pelo que era mais fácil procurar o cão, que não era nada pequeno, mas mesmo assim, Sesshoumaru decidiu ajudar.

- Hachi! – gritou. – Anda cá, rapaz! – dito isto, assobiou.

Um latir grave e grutural ouviu-se ao longe e logo um urso polar saiu a correr duma esquina com tanta velocidade e atrapalhação que derrapou e foi contra um carro. Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos quando viu aquele monstro correr na sua direcção e previu o pior.

Hachi atirou-se para cima dele e derrubou-o, caindo pesadamente em cima dele e lambendo-lhe o rosto várias vezes.

- Oh, meu deus! – Rin ajoelhou-se e procurou a mão de Sesshoumaru. – O senhor está bem? Hachi, já chega!

O cão parou de o lamber e sentou-se obedientemente ao lado da dona, com a língua de fora e a cauda a bater no chão com força.

- Estou bem, obrigado. – o youkai levantou-se devagar com a ajuda de Rin e limpou o casaco.

- Peço imensas desculpas! Eu não sabia que ele ia ter esta reacção! Normalmente só faz isto comigo ou com o Inuyasha! – explicou, fazendo festas na cabeça do bicho.

Sesshoumaru parou de limpar o casaco o olhou para ela de repente. – Quem é esse? É o seu namorado? – reprimiu-se mentalmente por ter feito aquela pergunta, mas não fora capaz de travar a língua. Porque raios perguntara aquilo?

Os olhos amarelados piscaram três vezes. – O quê? N-Não, não é. É meu amigo.

- Desculpe, não tinha o direito de perguntar. – disse, com uma expressão de enfado, como se estivesse aborrecido consigo mesmo.

- Não faz mal.

- Ia para casa?

- Sim, por acaso ia.

- Quer que a leve? Posso dar-lhe boleia, se quiser.

- Não, obrigado, a pensão é já ali e tenho que passar na mercearia para comprar uma… - obrigou-se a calar antes de lhe dizer a lista de compras. Um homem como aquele não queria saber de tarefas domésticas para nada. – Ainda tenho coisas a fazer… - sorriu e segurou na trela de Hachi com as duas mãos, à frente da barriga. – Portanto, tenho que ir. Mas obrigada na mesma!

Ele assentiu e disse-lhe adeus, logo se dirigindo para o seu _Bentley _preto. Por uma razão que odiava e desconhecia, os olhos amarelos dela não lhe saiam da mente. Eram de uma cor pouco comum, mas à parte disso, achava insuportável não conseguir controlar os seus próprios pensamentos. Ao fazer a manobra e entrar na estrada movimentada, não conseguiu evitar olhar para o fundo da rua, onde a morena virava numa esquina e apalpava a parede para se situar, mesmo com a ajuda de Hachi.

Odiou-se a si mesmo por, mesmo à noite, quando estava na cama, continuar a pensar que não vira coisa mais bonita que aqueles olhos castanho amarelados sob a luz do sol.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

_**Continua…**_

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

_**Respondendo às reviews!**_

_**Ticha**__** – Muito obrigada! Ainda bem que estás a gostar! E não te preocupes… quanto ao nosso Sesshy, ele vai ficar mais do que apaixonado. Ahahha! Beijo!**_

_**Bulma Briefs Butowski**__** – Sim, sou portuguesa! É que, como costumo escrever em português do Brasil, achei que devia parar. O português de Portugal é tão mais antigo e tão esquecido que achei que devia honrar o meu país e a minha Língua Mãe. Além disso, como eu aprendi coisas em brasileiro, acho que está na hora de vocês aprenderem um pouco connosco, também. E, sim, aqui o apelido é o sobrenome daí. Aqui também usamos 'sobrenome', mas é mais frequente dizermos apelido. No entanto, o apelido daí, é a nossa 'alcunha'. Por exemplo… Aqui, o apelido da Kagome é Higurashi, e a alcunha é Kah, entendeste? É um bocado confuso, mas é interessante ver estas pequenas diferenças. Continua a ler e obrigada pela review! Beijo!**_

_**Juliana**__** – Desculpa a demora, mas não tive tempo de postar ontem e como amanhã de manhã tenho um casamento (YEY!), resolvi pôr agora de noite! XD Beijos!**_

_**Rin Taisho Sama**__** – Eu também escrevi a personagem do Sesshoumaru como um homem preconceituoso e com a mania da superioridade. Achei interessante abordar o tema da cegueira e fazer com que as pessoas se interessassem mais pelo interior do que pelo exterior. A Rin vai ensinar ao Sesshoumaru a fechar os olhos e a ver com o coração. **_

_**Eu também adoro o Hachi! É que eu tenho uma cadela enorme que é completamente desvairada e que não me obedece. No entanto, o cão da vizinha (uma raça rafeira, mas lindo de morrer e ainda maior que a minha cadela de raça), ficou meu amigo e vem passear comigo onde quer que eu vá! No outro dia foi comigo pela cidade até ao dentista e ficou deitado à porta à minha espera! Que lindo! Então, o Hachi é baseado nele. Espero que gostes do capítulo, beijo!**_

_**Bella Taisho **__**– Bom, o Sesshy não vai ficar cego (a não ser cego de amor! ahaha!), mas vai aprender uma lição muito importante. Quanto às coisas erradas… bem, vão haver por aí uns problemazinhos mas não serão para sempre! ;) Beijo!**_

_**Lene**__** – Obrigada por achares o meu nível de escrita bom, fiquei mesmo muito contente! E ainda mais quando disseste que achaste que a minha fic era uma adaptação! Isso quer dizer que está boa! A sério, muito obrigada. Sei que pode parecer uma tristeza, mas uma autora fica mais feliz com esses pequenos elogios do que se ganharem o euromilhões. Eu pelo menos fico! Somos tão carentes por 'afecto apreciativo'! Ahahah! Beijos! **_

_**Jubs-chan**__** – Que bom que estás a gostar de ver as diferenças! Como aprendi tantas coisas sobre o 'brasileiro', decidi que estava na altura de parar de me esconder por aí e mostrar como o português tradicional da Europa pode ser interessante quando bem apreciado. Obrigada pela review e continua por aqui! Beijo! **_

_**Bom, sobre o próximo capítulo… deixa ver… que tal dia 22, segunda-feira? Tenho o fim-de-semana ocupado, mas ponho o capítulo na segunda de manhã, está bem?**_

_**E se quiserem saber um bocadinho mais, no próximo capítulo o InuTaisho tem um ataque um bocadinho mais forte, a Kagome toma uma decisão séria e a Rin encontra uma pessoa muito especial. Mais, não digo! XDD**_

_**Beijos para todos e obrigada pelas reviews, mais uma vez!**_

_**Ja ne, minna!**_


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**.**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

**.**

Kagome acordou, uma manhã, com um grito. Levantou-se na cama, aturdida e assustada e saiu a correr. Quando abriu a porta, Sesshoumaru passou por ela e calçou os sapatos aos saltos, a sua camisa estava por abotoar e estava despenteado.

- O que se passa, Sesshoumaru? – encostou-se na ombreira com os braços cruzados. Os cabelos compridos a caírem-lhe pelos ombros como seda negra. – Atrasaste-te para o emprego? – riu-se.

Sesshoumaru não achou tanta piada e apertou três botões ao calhas. – O pai teve um ataque esta madrugada.

Kagome perdeu o riso e desencostou-se com um ar incrédulo. – O quê?

- Está no hospital e só me ligaram agora. Quando lá puser os pés, vou matar o idiota que disse para não me incomodarem a meio da noite!

Sesshoumaru abriu a porta, mas a irmã segurou-o. – Espera! Vais para lá agora?

- Sim.

- Eu vou contigo! – pegou num casaco, vestiu-o por cima da camisa de dormir, enfiou uns sapatos quaisquer e saiu atrás dele.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº **

Rin não sabia porque raios estava a fazer aquilo.

Entrou no hospital e disse que ia visitar InuTaisho, a pedido da própria Kagome Taisho. Como estava a ser esperada, entrou rapidamente e, enquanto caminhava no corredor, retomou os seus pensamentos e pensou porque fora dar ouvidos a Kagome. Tudo bem que a mulher só lhe tinha pedido para lhe trazer algumas roupas, mas mesmo assim, queria evitar a todo o custo InuTaisho e, principalmente, o seu filho.

Mas, bem… Talvez pudesse dar uma espreitadela ao velho Taisho. Quem sabe ela não conseguia dois minutos a sós com ele e lhe fazia algumas perguntas.

Estava à procura do quarto dele quando Kagome saiu de um dos quartos privados com ar cansado e desmazelado.

- Rin! Ainda bem que chegaste! – aproximou-se e deu-lhe um abraço sentido.

- Como está o teu pai?

- Já está a recuperar… - pegou na bolsa que tinha as roupas e sorriu com tristeza. – Quanto mais perto o fim dele ficar, mais frequentes vão ser estas recaídas, mesmo se estiver a ser vigiado vinte e quatro horas por dia. Não sei o que fazer, Rin… Sinto-me tão impotente por vê-lo naquela cama e saber que não posso fazer nada…

Rin inspirou fundo e sentiu muita pena da amiga. E culpa. Sabia que a amiga estava a sofrer, mas ainda assim estava a tentar vingar-se do pai dela.

- Ainda podes fazer alguma coisa. – colocou-lhe a franja atrás da orelha.

- O quê?

- Podes passar tempo com ele, mostrar que o amas e que nunca vais deixar de o amar. É a única coisa que ele precisa. Ele sabe a preciosidade que tem… - acariciou-lhe a face com ternura.

Kagome começou a chorar e encontrou consolo nos braços da amiga. – Oh, Rin! Dizes coisas tão bonitas às vezes! Mas agora que o pai teve esta recaída tão forte percebi que em breve já não o vou ter comigo!

- Não digas isso!

- Acho que já sei… - separou-se e limpou as lágrimas. – Vou-me casar, Rin.

- O quê?

- Vou-me casar com o Kouga. É o que o meu pai quer e não lhe posso negar isso. O meu pai queria ver-me casada antes de morrer e é isso que ele vai ter. Ele merece.

- Kagome! – pegou nas suas mãos. – Não achas que estás a apressar as coisas? Até há pouco tempo não querias casar por conveniência…

- Eu sei, mas agora já quero! O meu pai merece que eu honre o seu último desejo, não achas?

- A pergunta é: o que é que _tu_ achas?

- Rin! – disse, exasperada. – O meu pai está a _morrer_!

- Sim, eu sei. Mas tu não estás, pois não? Além disso, dizes que ele merece. E tu? Mereces ficar o resto da tua vida casada com alguém que não amas só porque achaste que o teu pai mereceu?

- Está a tentar acabar com o casamento da minha irmã, menina Hatanaka?

A voz rouca de Sesshoumaru ecoou no corredor vazio. Rin endireitou-se enquanto Kagome olhava para lugar nenhum, perdida em pensamentos.

- Nunca me passaria pela cabeça tamanho absurdo, senhor Taisho.

- Pois não tenho tanta certeza. – aproximou-se e falou com frieza. – Não provoque mais danos na minha família, _agapi_.

Usava o termo carinhoso por pura provocação, ela sabia, mas funcionou.

- Não me lembro de lhe ter dado autorização para me tratar dessa forma, senhor Taisho. E já é a segunda vez que comete esse erro.

- Pois eu trato-a como bem entender, é minha empregada.

- Devo lembrá-lo que estou fora do expediente. – semicerrou os olhos.

- Parem vocês dois! – Kagome afastou o irmão pelo peito, que estava quase em cima da pequena Rin. – Sesshoumaru, eu já disse que me quero casar com o Kouga sem discussões, não tens que discutir tu com a Rin! E Rin… - virou-se para ela. – Obrigado pelo teu apoio, mas já tomei a minha decisão.

Rin ajustou a camisa e sorriu. – Então se é assim, com licença, tenho coisas para fazer antes de ir trabalhar.

- Estás zangada? – Kagome sussurrou.

- Não. Até mais logo. – mas depois virou-se para ela e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido alguma coisa.

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho e ficou curioso. O que era tão importante assim que ela não podia dizer alto?

Kagome corou e assentiu com um sorriso tímido, depois despediram-se e observou a jovem atrevida ir-se embora. Sim, atrevida porque nunca ninguém, excepto o pai ou a irmã, vez ou outra, estufava o peito e discutia com ele. Normalmente, bastava um olhar severo para que as pessoas emudecessem. Mas, pensando bem, ela era cega…

Oh, que se lixasse, ela era insuportável! E o pior era que aqueles malditos olhos amarelos não lhe saíam da cabeça! Porquê?

- Sesshoumaru! – Kagome quase gritou da porta do quarto do pai, ao fundo do corredor. – Vens ou não vens? Estás a olhar para o corredor com um ar tão zangado!

Esfregou a cana do nariz e suspirou. – Vai andando, vou buscar um café.

- Ah, óptimo! Aproveita e traz um para mim também! – e fechou a porta.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº **

As mãozinhas pequenas passavam na sua cara devagar, parando por momentos nos olhos, no nariz e na boca. Depois, subiram outra vez e vaguearam pelos caracóis escuros e compridos dos seus cabelos rebeldes.

- É verdade que também és cega? – a menina perguntou.

- Sim. Desde pequena, mais ou menos como tu.

- E antes vias?

- Sim, embora já não me lembre de quase nada.

- Porquê?

- Foi há muito tempo.

Rin tinha intenção de voltar para o hotel e começar o seu dia de trabalho, mas tropeçara sem querer numa menina que estava na sala de espera. Tinha pedido desculpas e dissera que não a tinha visto.

_- Não faz mal eu também não te vi. Sou cega._

Foi como se lhe tivessem dado um murro no estômago ao ouvir uma voz tão jovem a dizer algo tão triste. A mãe tinha pedido desculpas em nome da criança, pois Rin tinha ficado em choque, que nem uma parva, no meio da sala.

- És bonita! – a menina disse.

Rin colocou as mãos no rosto pequeno e foi a vez dela de a ver. – Tu também és muito bonita! E tens uns cabelos muito macios!

- A minha mãe diz que são ruivos! Sabes como é?

- Sim. Quer dizer que são da cor do fogo!

- Como é o fogo?

- Deixa ver… - estavam as duas ajoelhadas no chão a falar como se fossem amigas há anos. A menina chama-se Ayame e era um amor de pessoa. Simplesmente uma delícia. – Tem uma cor quente muito forte e flui livremente, conforme lhe apetece, é muito bonito e queima-te se lhe tocares… Não sei explicar muito bem…

- Não faz mal… Ao menos pudeste vê-lo. Eu já nasci cega.

Rin sentiu as lágrimas nos olhos. – Às vezes é melhor ficar cega do que ver certas coisas, meu amor. Não penses que é muito mau ser-se cega. Há coisas boas, também! Ouvimos melhor! – fez-lhe cócegas nos ouvidos. – Cheiramos melhor! – apertou-lhe o nariz. – Sentimos melhor! – segurou-lhe as mãos. – E vemos muito mais do que as pessoas que não são cegas.

- A sério?

- Sim! Conseguimos ver por dentro das outras pessoas!

Ayame torceu o nariz. – Eu nunca vi nada.

Riu-se. – Ver não tem que ser necessariamente com os olhos. Podes ver com o coração. Podes saber instintivamente como uma pessoa é só por a cumprimentares, entendes?

- Mais ou menos. – ficou alguns minutos calada, como se estivesse a pensar no assunto. - O que vês dentro de mim?

Rin sentiu novamente as lágrimas nos olhos. Aquela menina conseguia emocioná-la como há muito ninguém conseguia. Sorriu, tentando em vão conter as lágrimas e acariciou-lhe a face e o cabelo.

- Acho que és a pessoa mais maravilhosa que conheci.

- Estás a chorar? – inclinou a cabeça, confusa.

- Desculpa, querida. – tentou limpar as lágrimas.

- Oh, não chores, Rin! – Ayame abraçou-se a ela e Rin escondeu o rosto no seu cabelo abundante, chorando ainda mais. Era incrível como uma menina tão pequena tinha a força de uma mulher adulta e experiente. Tinha o quê? Uns cinco anos?

Nesse instante, o médico abriu a porta do consultório e chamou pela menina.

- Vamos, querida, é a nossa vez, despede-te da senhora. – a mãe dela disse, levantando-se. Também ela estava emocionada. Como todos aqueles que se encontravam suficientemente perto para ouvirem a conversa.

- Adeus, meu amor… - deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e limpou as lágrimas. – Talvez nos voltemos a cruzar por aí. Adorei conhecer-te!

Ayame riu-se e disse-lhe adeus, entrando depois no consultório com a mãe. Rin levantou-se, limpou as lágrimas e foi-se embora.

Sesshoumaru saiu das sombras e ficou a olhar para ela até a porta do exterior se fechar.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

_**Continua…**_

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

_**Lene**__** – obrigada pela review! Continua por aqui, a fic ainda vai mudar muito! Ahaha! Beijo!**_

_**Bulma Buttowski**__** – Ahaha! Amiga, vais ver que o Sesshoumaru de fofo não vai ter nada! Vai ser um animal autêntico! A coitada da Rin nem vai saber como reagir quando chegar 'a hora'! Ahahahahah! Beijo e obrigada pela review!**_

_**Bom, sei que, com este capítulo novo, a Ayame entrou. No entanto, não levem muito a peito a Ayame tomar o papel de uma menina de cinco anos. Ela não entra mais na trama, só a coloquei aqui para não ter que inventar nenhuma personagem nova (é que dá muito trabalho e as leitoras nem sempre gostam porque não as conhecem e, bom, é sempre uma chatice…). Aqui, a Ayame foi só uma forma de dar a conhecer ao Sesshoumaru uma nova percepção do fardo que a Rin leva (o facto de ser cega), e para o levar a ser um pouco mais brando. **_

_**Vocês vão perceber que, com o passar da história, ele vai ficar cada vez mais 'meigo' (falando do Sesshoumaru, já é dizer MUITO), com a Rin.**_

_**Ja ne, minna!**_


	6. Capítulo Seis

**.**

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

**.**

Rin estava na sua secretária, excluída de tudo e de todos, pensando que o hotel precisava de dar mais atenção aos clientes invisuais. Quer dizer, de que adiantava terem um intermediário, se não tinham nada escrito em _braille_? Podiam ter letreiros ou algo do género, e não só.

Naquele dia, tinha atendido dois clientes cegos e sentira-se em casa. Falar com alguém que partilhava da sua angústia era algo reconfortante.

- Menina Hatanaka. – uma recepcionista chamou, pouco depois de pousar o telefone no suporte. – Acabaram de ligar dos escritórios: o senhor Taisho quer falar consigo.

- O senhor Sesshoumaru? – perguntou, espantada.

- Esse mesmo. – Rin não viu, mas foi atingida por um olhar de desprezo. Mas ela já sabia que não era muito apreciada ali, as pessoas excluíam-na por ser cega.

Pois, como se a culpa fosse dela.

- Está bem, vou já ter com ele. - pegou na trela e assobiou discretamente. – Vamos Hachi!

O cão bocejou, depois de acordar da sua sesta, e levantou-se, pronto para trabalhar. Levou-a até aos elevadores e depois ao escritório de Sesshoumaru sem deixar que chocassem com ela. Naturalmente, ninguém chocaria contra um cão daquele tamanho. Provavelmente nem reparariam que ela levava a trela. Hachi era muito imponente.

Bateu à porta e esperou educadamente que a mandassem entrar. Desde aquela pequena discussão no hospital, há três dias atrás, não o vira ou falara com ele. Não sabia o que esperar.

Mandaram-na entrar.

- Com licença, senhor Taisho? – entrou e fechou a porta. – Mandou-me chamar?

- Sim, sim. Sente-se, por favor.

Deixou Hachi ao lado da porta, que se alapou de seguida e continuou a dormir, e aproximou-se às apalpadelas até encontrar a cadeira à frente da mesa dele. Não conseguia ver, mas se pudesse, sabia que encontraria um escritório elegantíssimo, com móveis em mogno, estantes com prateleiras de vidro, uma janela enorme por detrás dele. Provavelmente, Sesshoumaru estaria agora sentado numa gigantesca e confortável cadeira giratória em pele e teria as mãos unidas por baixo do queixo. O seu olhar fixo no dela.

Pigarreou, nervosa e desconfortável com a notável presença masculina. Era perturbador.

- Bom… o que queria falar comigo?

- Tenho notado que, apesar de haver poucos clientes invisuais neste hotel, já praticou várias vezes a sua função de intermediária. Devo dizer também que somos um dos poucos hotéis que têm alguém com essa função, já nos estamos a adaptar. Mas queria saber… - hesitou um pouco. – Acha que estamos num bom caminho?

- Sinceramente?

- Sim, sinceramente.

- Não.

Sesshoumaru ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso. – Não?

- Não tenha a minha opinião como um aspecto negativo, senhor Taisho. Acho que fizeram bem em ter um intermediário, só que, antes disso, deviam ter investido noutros tipos de ajudas para os clientes invisuais.

- Como por exemplo?

- Como por exemplo… Ementas em _braille_. Em vez de terem que perguntar o menu e o preço ao acompanhante, poderão lê-lo. Ou imagine que estão a jantar sozinhos, o que vão fazer?

- Certamente, há empregados ou serviço de quartos…

- Mas como vão saber o que pedir, se não vêm a ementa? Percebe o que quero dizer? E não é só. Podia colocar informações sobre o hotel em braille, também, como por exemplo o mapa do hotel, sei lá… esse tipo de coisas.

Sesshoumaru ficou interessado e encostou-se na sua cadeira de pele. Rin era muito inteligente. – Diga-me mais, _agapi_…

Rin calou-se de repente. – O que me chamou?

- _Agapi_. Que mal tem? Está no seu horário de expediente, não está? – sorriu.

Rin decidiu ignorar. Sabia que se cansaria se ela não ligasse. Continuou a falar das suas ideias, cada vez mais entusiasmada por se aperceber que Sesshoumaru estava _realmente_ a ouvi-la, a ter em conta tudo o que dizia.

- Também podia proporcionar uma zona onde os clientes invisuais pudessem deixar os seus respectivos animais durante um bocado, para descansarem ou assim. Nem sempre andamos com o nosso guia por perto e temos que deixá-los em algum sítio.

- Sim, mas… Criar um lugar para eles? Como um mini hotel? Não, isso não pode ser, daria muitas despesas.

- E se adaptasse alguns quartos com acomodações para eles?

- Quartos próprios para invisuais? Com letreiros e ementas em _braille_? – Sesshoumaru coçou o queixo e sorriu. – É capaz de ser uma óptima ideia!

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº **

Kagome entrou na oficina a olhar para todos os lados. A música _Noots_ dos _Sum 41_ tocava nas alturas, parecendo que ia deitar as paredes abaixo. O local era pequeno e completamente iluminado pela luz do sol, já que mantinham sempre as portas abertas para trás para os clientes entrarem. Parecia uma garagem, toda desarrumada, cheia de tralha suja, e a mistura de gasolina e óleo compunha o perfume ambientador do sítio.

Olhou para o carro velho que estava à sua frente, com as portas e o capô abertos. Havia duas pernas revestidas por um macacão azul velho cheio de óleo por baixo do carro e abanavam-se ao som da música pesada. Alguém estava a cantar, melhor dizendo, a gritar a letra e era a pessoa que estava debaixo do carro.

Timidamente, colocou o pé no carrinho e puxou-o, trazendo consigo o mecânico despreocupado. Sorriu ao ver Inuyasha e quase riu quando ele fez a Cara de Parvo do Ano.

- Olá.

- Kagome? Mas… Que estás aqui a fazer? – levantou-se, batendo com a cabeça no carro e endireitou-se. Correu a desligar a música e voltou para a sua beira. – O que estás aqui a fazer? – repetiu.

- Vim ver-te.

Ele sorriu, aquele sorriso lindo e despreocupado que o deixava simplesmente encantador e sexy. Oh, nunca pensara ter uma fantasia com um mecânico, mas vê-lo com aquele macacão descido até à cintura com uma t-shirt branca sem mangas, coberto de óleo e com o cabelo desalinhado… Era uma visão a que podia facilmente habituar-se.

- Não estava à espera!

- Se quiseres, podemos ver-nos noutro dia… - disse prontamente.

- Não, não! – segurou-a pelos braços, depois olhou para as mãos e praguejou, limpando-as a um pano sujo. – Fica, a sério, a tua visita não foi desagradável, só não estava à espera!

Ela sorriu e, por um momento, Inuyasha pensou ouvir anjos. – Bem, vim porque ouvi dizer que estiveste à minha procura no hotel.

Coçou o pescoço num gesto envergonhado. – É verdade, mas disseram-me que não falavas com subalternos. Deviam ter pensado que era um empregado lá. Mas que raio de emprego tens para seres tão importante?

Kagome corou. E mentiu. – Sou uma espécie de gerente. Quando lá estou, mando.

Ele esboçou outro dos seus sorrisos fáceis. – Isso é porreiro! Pensei que fosses camareira ou assim…

- Pois…

Ficaram os dois em silêncio, olhando para alguma coisa que lhes parecesse importante.

- Ouve… - ele começou. – O meu turno já está a acabar, de qualquer forma, por isso… Porque não vens a minha casa e conversamos um pouco?

- A tua casa? – esbugalhou os olhos, segurando firmemente na bolsa.

- Sim… Espera! – fechou os olhos ao lembrar-se da conversa que teve com Rin. – Não é o que estás a pensar! As minhas intenções são…

- Está bem.

Ele parou e olhou para ela. – Está bem?

- Sim! – sorriu e ambos olharam-se nos olhos durante um minuto.

Ele sorriu e gritou ao chefe que estava da saída.

- Ainda bem… - comentou ao pegar nas chaves do carro. – Assim aproveito e tomo um banho!

Ambos riram e entraram no carro.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº **

Já era de noite e Rin ajudava o tio a levantar a mesa. Jantavam sempre tarde da noite, depois de terem lavado tudo do jantar dos poucos hóspedes da pensão.

- A tua amiga, Kagome, é muito simpática. – comentou o tio Kaito. – Quando a trazes cá a casa outra vez?

Rin sorriu. Desde que Inuyasha a tinha levado a conhecer o tio Kaito, este não parava de falar nela. Obviamente, Kagome conquistara-o com o seu rosto de anjo e as suas maneiras delicadas e refinadas.

- Não sei, tio Kaito. A Kagome é uma mulher ocupada, cheia de responsabilidades e afazeres, vai ser difícil arranjar algum tempo livre na sua agenda para que possa vir aqui. – respondeu, lavando um prato e depois passando-o por água quente.

- Eu gostei muito dela, era muito bonita e simpática! – secou alguns copos com um pano e pô-los no armário. – Quando estiveres com ela manda-lhe um beijo e um abraço meus.

- Está bem, serão entregues!

- O Inuyasha era outro que estava embeiçado por ela, sabes? Simplesmente não tirava os olhos de cima dela! Havias de ver como parecia um tonto apaixonado! Conheço-o como se fosse meu filho e digo-te que nunca o tinha visto assim! – riu-se com ar paternal. – Aquele malandro… Oh! – olhou pela janela, que estava virada para o quintal de Inuyasha. – Por falar no diabo!

- Ele está lá fora?

- Oh, sim! E está com a Kagome! Ah, eu sabia que aquele malandro ia fazer das suas! Deve tê-la seduzido! – reprovou. – Espero que a trate bem!

Rin franziu o sobrolho. – É impossível que tenha feito o que estás a pensar que fez, tio Kaito, eu avisei-o acerca dela. Era incapaz de se comportar com ela como se fosse outra qualquer!

- Bem, tu não os estás a ver como eu estou. – deu de ombros e guardou o pano. – Bem, vou-me deitar, querida. Tu também devias fazer o mesmo. Já deste comida ao Hachi?

- Sim, tio.

- Então, até amanhã. – deu-lhe um beijo na testa e foi para o seu quarto.

Rin esperou ouvir a porta bater e levantou a janela, debruçou-se no parapeito e gritou.

- Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Estás aí?

Inuyasha, que estava a ver o táxi de Kagome virar numa esquina, virou-se de repente. – Oh, Rin! Que susto! – aproximou-se da cerca e sorriu. – O que foi? Precisas de companhia para dormir?

- Deixa-te de brincadeiras! – ralhou. – Porque que é que a Kagome estava a sair da tua casa?

Ele ficou sério. – Como é que sabes?

- Tu sabes que eu sei tudo, Inuyasha. Conta-me.

Suspirou. – Não é o que estás a pensar, Rin _mou_, a Kagome e eu só conversamos e jantamos.

- A sério?

- Sim. Ela apareceu na oficina para me ver e eu trouxe-a para poder tomar um banho e conversar com ela. Quando demos conta, já estava noite e aproveitei para fazer o jantar para os dois.

- A tua mãe não está em casa?

- Não, está no continente, a visitar a minha tia Mary Luce.

Rin olhou-o com desconfiança, mas logo abanou a cabeça. Afinal, tinha sido ela a dizer a Kagome que Inuyasha tinha-a procurado no hotel, provavelmente tinha se sentido culpada e fora vê-lo.

- Ok, eu acredito em ti. Mas ai de ti se a tratares como uma das tuas namoradinhas, ouviste? Ela é muita areia para o teu camião!

- Então? – perguntou, ofendido. – Até parece que não me conheces!

Ela riu-se, aparentemente tinha-o atingido directamente no seu orgulho masculino. – Boa noite, Inuyasha!

- Boa noite, Rin _mou_!

Rin fechou a janela e foi para o quarto, depois de apagar as luzes que sabia que o tio deixara acesas, e deitou-se na velha cama de solteiro.

Ainda não acreditava que passara o dia inteiro a trabalhar no escritório de Sesshoumaru! Fizeram tantos planos e projectos! Ele anotou toda e cada uma das ideias que ela deu e comentaram e esquematizaram todas as possíveis falhas.

Oh! Fora maravilhoso! Nunca pensara que Sesshoumaru pudesse ser tão inteligente e mente aberta!

Passaram tanto tempo naquele escritório que Hachi devia ter dormido tantas sestas como em duas semanas. E adorou cada minuto! Mal podia esperar para ver se amanhã Sesshoumaru a convidaria novamente para trabalhar ou lhe comunicaria como estava a progredir o trabalho que realizaram juntos.

Estava tão entusiasmada!

Mas não se podia esquecer quem ele era. Afinal de contas, ele era filho do seu inimigo. Agora que pensava, talvez não fosse boa ideia continuar a trabalhar com Sesshoumaru. O seu plano inicial era ser discreta e desaparecer do caminho dele. Como podia fazê-lo se planeava estar a trabalhar com ele todos os dias? Não, não podia ser. Estava decidido.

Se Sesshoumaru a chamasse para trabalhar com ele novamente, recusar-se-ia. Não podia chamar mais atenção sobre si.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Não foi necessário recusar-se a trabalhar com ele. Sesshoumaru tinha saído em negócios e só voltava em dois dias. Aparentemente, tinha que fechar um negócio o quanto antes.

Rin tinha tido a oportunidade de uma vida quando se ofereceu a uma simpática secretária, que, de tão atrapalhada com papeladas, não tinha tempo para se organizar, para levar alguns papéis ao escritório de Sesshoumaru.

Entrou normalmente, sem querer levantar suspeitas, e começou a contar os segundos. Trancou a porta, pousou os papéis na mesa e começou a procurar papéis, todo o tipo de papéis bem guardados e antigos que pudesse encontrar em gavetas trancadas e caixas. Encontrou, numa gaveta de um armário, uma caixa de metal fechada à chave e ficou curiosa.

- Deve ser isto… - murmurou.

Correu à secretária e procurou o molho de chaves que tinha encontrado ao acaso. Felizmente, depois de várias tentativas, uma das chaves abriu a caixa, e encontrou alguns papéis. Cheirou-os e esboçou um sorriso ao aperceber-se que eram papéis muito antigos.

Não acreditando na sua sorte, pegou neles, que não eram muitos, fechou a caixa e guardou-a enquanto dobrava os documentos e os punha presos nas calças, por baixo da camisa larga. Saiu do escritório pouco depois e passou o resto do dia a pensar na hora em que Inuyasha lhe leria os documentos e lhe diria se eram ou não provas do acidente.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

- Não entendo como raios encontraste isto, Rin _mou_. São documentos do milénio passado! – Inuyasha estava no quarto dela, sentado na cama, a analisar os papéis. – Meu deus! Até o logótipo do hotel é antigo!

- Já leste tudo?

- Ainda não, espera um pouco… - ouviu-se um folhear delicado e um suspiro. – Nem acredito que tenho documentos oficiais _roubados_ na mão! Podemos ser presos por coisas destas, sabias?

- Vá lá, Inuyasha! Não tenho o dia todo!

- O que pretendes fazer com isto depois? Não vais conseguir a mesma oportunidade e entrar no escritório do Sesshoumaru para os pôr no sítio.

- Eu sei, provavelmente vou ter que os queimar.

Inuyasha suspirou e voltou a olhar para os documentos. – Detesto dizer-te isto, meu anjo, mas estes documentos são só antigos. Não são nada recriminatórios.

- Não?

- Não. São antigos contratos de há vinte anos atrás, contas da água, da luz… - folheou de novo. - Alguns recibos… Não há nada aqui que recrimine o velho InuTaisho.

Rin desanimou-se por um momento. – Que pena, estava tão certa!

- Mas também é lógico que não vão guardar provas antigas no hotel, não é? – atirou os papéis para cima da cama e coçou o pescoço, pensativamente. - Se não as eliminaram já, devem-nas ter guardado num local muito seguro. Tipo… um banco ou…

- O escritório de Sesshoumaru. – murmurou ela, como se tivesse entendido tudo. – Deve ser por isso que o tem trancado! Porque guarda lá as provas do crime do pai! – abraçou Inuyasha e riu-se. – Oh, meu deus! – afastou-se e alisou os cabelos. – Tenho que lá voltar outra vez!

- E como vais fazer isso? – perguntou com cepticismo. – Aquele homem… Espera! Outra vez? Tu já foste lá?

Ela sorriu timidamente. – Bem, é uma longa história, mas não é nada de mais.

- Não, não! Não faz mal! – cruzou os braços no peito forte, com ar zangado. – Eu tenho tempo! Conta-me lá isso!

Rin sentiu-se presa. Não lhe podia contar que fora Kagome que a convidara, Inuyasha nem desconfiava que ela era irmã de Sesshoumaru. E não queria estragar a amizade e a fascinação que sentiam um pelo outro.

- A sério, Inuyasha, está tudo bem, depois conto-te, agora tenho coisas a fazer. – mentiu. Pegou nele pelo braço e obrigou-o a levantar-se. – Vá, agora podes ir, obrigada por me teres ajudado com isto. Sabes que nunca poderia ter contado com a ajuda do tio Kaito. Ele tinha um ataque se soubesse o que estou a fazer!

Inuyasha parou na porta e Rin não conseguiu fazê-lo mover um músculo, indo contra a vasta cabeleira prata e selvagem.

- Não… Não estás a ir para a cama com ele, estás?

Rin arregalou os olhos e teve vontade de o esbofetear. – Como te atreves a pensar uma coisa dessas? Eu odeio-o! A ele e ao pai! Nunca me venderia dessa maneira! Por favor, Inuyasha!

- Eu sei, desculpa, é só que… Estás tão obcecada com essa história… - suspirou e praguejou. – Tenho medo que faças uma loucura.

Rin abraçou-o e voltou a sentir-se segura nos seus braços maciços. – Oh, Inuyasha, sabes que tenho muito juízo para a minha idade, não te preocupes comigo. Eu tenho os meus princípios.

- Desculpa. – beijou-lhe o canto da boca e despediu-se. – Boa noite, Rin, vemos nos depois. Adeus.

- Adeus!

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

- Sesshoumaru, querido! – a mulher pegou na gravata que usara há minutos atrás e colocou-lhe à volta do pescoço, atraindo-o para si. – Vamos outra vez! Vem!

Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos cor de mel penetrantes e observou o seu rosto durante uns segundos. Depois, desviou o olhar para os seus seios nus e mais baixo, para a sua fenda. Não precisou de mais para o seu membro inchar novamente.

Adorava viajar em negócios. Acabava sempre com uma amante na cama. Na verdade, houve várias vezes em que tivera mais de uma mulher na sua cama.

Kagura, lembrou-se ele do nome, encostou os seios cheios de silicone contra o seu peito duro e inchado de músculos.

- Sesshoumaru, tenho que te dizer que nunca pensei que um empresário tivesse tantos músculos! – riu-se e lambeu os lábios. – Vamos fazer outra vez, por favor! – atirou-se para cima dele e cavalgou-o de imediato.

Sesshoumaru rolou e ficou em cima dela. – Não… - sussurrou no seu ouvido, arremessando para dentro dela ao mesmo tempo. – Eu fico _sempre_ por cima.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

_**Continua…**_

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**


	7. Capítulo Sete

**.**

**CAPÍTULO SETE **

**.**

Rin estava na sua secretaria quando ouviu um enorme alarido vindo da entrada. Ouviam-se pessoas a falar alto, outras a dizer para não se aproximarem, e flashes. Muitos flashes. De certeza que InuTaisho voltara para o hotel, depois de ter alta.

- Rin! – Kagome encontrou-a a meio do caminho e sorriu. A sua voz estava ofegante, como se tivesse estado a correr. – Ainda bem que te encontro.

- O que se passa?

- O meu pai voltou! – olhou para trás, ao fundo estava o elevador privado e os seguranças levavam InuTaisho numa cadeira de rodas. – Tenho que estar com ele esta noite, mas lembrei-me que o Sesshoumaru tem o papagaio em casa e eu tenho que lhe dar de comer. – olhou para ela e pegou-lhe nas mãos. – Fazes-me esse favor?

- Que favor? – perguntou, à defesa. Com Kagome, tudo era possível.

- Só preciso que lhe vás dar de comer, mais nada! – entregou-lhe umas chaves. – Toma as chaves!

- Mas, Kagome!

A jovem abraçou-a fortemente. - Oh, eu sabia que podia contar contigo! A comida está no armário da cozinha, o que está mais à esquerda e a gaiola está perto da varanda.

- E-Eu não sabia que o teu irmão tinha um…

- Oh, não é dele! É do meu pai! Mas ele agora não pode tomar conta dele e eu não me queria desfazer do bicho, então sobrou para o Sesshoumaru. Vá lá, só desta vez!

Rin suspirou e apertou as chaves na palma com força. Não era aquilo que estava à espera? A oportunidade de entrar na casa de Sesshoumaru?

- Está bem, eu vou lá.

Kagome gritou de entusiasmo e beijou-lhe o rosto. – Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! És a melhor amiga que alguém podia ter! Vemos nos depois! – e saiu a correr para o quarto de InuTaisho, no último andar.

A morena suspirou e sorriu, por fim. Depois, saiu e apanhou um táxi em direcção ao bairro alto.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Abriu a porta devagar e soltou Hachi. O cão entrou como se fosse dono da casa, farejou tudo, como se quisesse saber quem andou por ali, e foi para o quarto de Sesshoumaru. Rin ignorou-o e foi aos apalpões até encontrar a porta do escritório. Tentou a maçaneta. Estava trancada.

Procurou, então, a chave no molho que Kagome lhe tinha dado. O seu coração acelerou quando viu que uma delas encaixava e rodava na fechadura.

- Oh, meu deus… Não acredito que funcionou! – murmurou.

Entrou e deixou a porta entreaberta. Sem perder tempo, apalpou tudo até ter mais ou menos um mapa do escritório na sua mente e começou a bisbilhotar.

Mexeu em tudo: gavetas, pastas, capas, os papéis em cima da mesa, armários, caixas… Não deixou escapar nada, mas não encontrou nada que lhe chamasse a atenção, nem nada do que cheirou ou tocou era velho.

Desanimada, aproximou-se da janela e encostou as mãos e a testa ao vidro, com os olhos fechados.

_Oh, Sango… Não consigo encontrar nada, perdoa-me… Se não fosse cega, seria tudo tão mais fácil! _

Uma lágrima desceu pelo rosto e caiu no meio dos seus seios, molhando a pele pálida.

- O que está aqui a fazer?

Rin sentia que ia desfalecer. Como raios não ouvira a porta abrir? Como não sentira a presença perturbadora e o cheiro masculino de Sesshoumaru? E o que raios estava ele ali a fazer?

Virou-se de um salto e encostou-se covardemente contra a janela, procurando apoio.

- Senhor Taisho! – levou a mão ao peito, a sua mente rebuscava incansavelmente, desesperadamente, uma desculpa plausível. – O que está aqui a fazer? Pensei que estava em viagem!

Deus o ajudasse! Se ela não era a imagem da pura inocência!

- E por isso invadiu a minha casa?

- Não! – franziu o cenho. – Kagome pediu-me que viesse alimentar o vosso papagaio.

- E então o que faz no meu escritório?

Rin hesitou alguns segundos. – Bem, eu ia procurá-lo, sabe, mas tive vontade de ir à casa de banho, primeiro, e parece que me enganei na porta. Peço desculpa!

- Mas já cá esteve antes, não já?

- Já foi há mais de uma semana, senhor Taisho, esqueci-me onde era.

Sesshoumaru olhou para ela uma última vez, desconfiado. Tinha sempre o escritório trancado, como raios entrara ela ali? Olhou para o molho de chaves de Kagome e pensou se talvez ela…

Abanou a cabeça, tentando aclarar os pensamentos. Rin era cega, que interesse teria em vasculhar os seus documentos?

- Venha, então, vou-lhe apresentar o meu papagaio. – dirigiu-se a ela e colocou a sua mão delicada no braço, de forma a dar-lhe apoio e a indicar-lhe o caminho.

- Da outra vez que cá estive, não me lembro de o ter visto ou de o ter mencionado.

- Devo me ter esquecido. O papagaio não dá muito trabalho, às vezes nem me lembro que o tenho, é a Kagome que costuma se ocupar dele. – levou-a pela sala até chegarem à varanda. – Hoje pu-lo lá fora porque está calor.

Abriu a porta e assobiou. Rin ouviu uma resposta semelhante e depois o papagaio falou.

- Bom dia, Sesshoumaru! Bom dia, meu filho! Croooc!

Soltou uma gargalhada e aplaudiu, extasiada. – Ah! Ele fala!

Sesshoumaru sorriu e deu-lhe uma bolacha como recompensa. – Sim, o meu pai ensinou-lhe algumas coisas, mas a maior parte foi ele que aprendeu sozinho.

- Oh, diga-me como é! Posso tocar-lhe?

- Tem medo de garras?

- Não, porquê?

De repente, sentiu as garras afiadas do animal no seu ombro e ficou imóvel. Tinha medo que ele voasse de repente ou se assustasse com algum movimento brusco.

- Não tenha medo, ele é muito manso. – Sesshoumaru fez algumas festas debaixo do bico. – É vermelho vivo e as pontas das penas das asas são verdes e azuis e os olhos são amarelos.

Rin riu-se quando o papagaio enfiou o bico pelos seus cabelos e se esfregou neles, como se a acariciasse. – Como se chama?

- O meu pai chamava-lhe Jaken, mas eu chamo-lhe Papagaio.

A morena gargalhou. – Está a brincar, não está?

- Estou. – sorriu.

Sesshoumaru tirou-lhe o papagaio do ombro pouco depois e puxou duas cadeiras para perto das grades da varanda. Sentaram-se os dois, apesar de Rin lhe ter informado que pouco tempo tinha para estar ali, pois tinha que voltar ao trabalho.

- Não se preocupe com isso, eu sou o chefe e eu é que mando. Pode ficar aqui algum tempo a fazer-me companhia. – assegurou-lhe.

Sesshoumaru observava a jovem com curiosidade. A verdade é que não confiava nela plenamente, pelo menos até ao dia em que a viu com a menina cega no hospital. Aquela cena, as duas ajoelhadas no chão a tocarem no rosto uma da outra e a falarem das coisas que partilhavam, tinha-o comovido.

Ouvira tudo, inclusive a parte em que Rin tinha dito que antes de ser cega, tinha podido ver. Isso deixava-o curioso. Como ficara cega?

Rin sorriu e fechou os olhos. O vento passou por ela e levantou-lhe os caracóis negros e compridos, fazendo-a rir levemente e morder o lábio.

Os olhos dourados focaram-se nesse gesto, tensos.

- Está um dia lindo! – ela comentou, ainda de olhos fechados. – Sinto o sol a bater-me na pele, ouço os pássaros a cantar e, mais além, ouço os carros na estrada e as ondas do mar.

- Ouve tudo? Isto é, até onde consegue ouvir?

Ela riu-se e olhou para o sei peito. Sesshoumaru pensou que ela nunca o olhava no rosto porque achava boa educação não fixar o olhar.

– Não sabia que estava curioso, senhor Taisho. Mas deixe-me ver… - fechou os olhos e concentrou-se por um minuto. O vento voltou a passar por ela e moveu-lhe as mexas negras para trás dos ombros, mostrando o pescoço delgado e elegante. Sesshoumaru fixou o seu olhar na pele pálida e imaculada.

- Consigo ouvir crianças. – murmurou pouco depois. – Estão a brincar num campo lá longe, pois ouço-as muito distantes. – abriu os olhos. – Além disso, há muitos mais sons perto de mim que abafam os sons longínquos.

- Como por exemplo?

Rin achou graça à curiosidade dele. – Como por exemplo o Jaken, a andar de um lado para o outro no seu suporte. Os carros a apitarem e a travarem na estrada, os ramos partidos das árvores do parque a chiarem com o vento, as ondas do mar à nossa frente… - a sua voz tornou-se mais baixa, mais rouca. – O seu batimento cardíaco.

Abriu os olhos, espantado. – Consegue ouvir o meu coração?

- Sim. É um batimento muito forte e compassado, como se nada fosse capaz de o abalar. Bate com o seu próprio ritmo e ponto final. Mas é tal como o seu dono, não é? – riu-se levemente. – O senhor também tem o seu próprio ritmo e ninguém se interpõe.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- O senhor é que manda! – riu-se. – E ninguém se mete consigo!

Sesshoumaru sorriu e olhou para a paisagem da baía que a sua varanda lhe oferecia. – É verdade.

Ficaram novamente em silêncio durante muito tempo, até que Sesshoumaru ganhou coragem e finalmente lhe perguntou.

- Rin… - hesitou. – Estou curioso.

- Acerca de quê?

- Como ficou cega? Não nasceu assim, pois não?

A jovem ficou tensa e apertou os braços da cadeira com força. – Não, não nasci.

- Então, como lhe aconteceu isso?

- Desculpe, senhor Taisho, mas é um assunto que não me é muito confortável recordar. Foi há bastante tempo e quase não me lembro de pormenores.

- Mas foi algum acidente? Os seus pais talvez a tenham deixado colocar algum produto tóxico nos olhos ou…

- Nunca conheci os meus pais. – interrompeu-o. – Vivo com o meu tio e fiquei cega num acidente de viação.

Ponto final.

Foi como se o tivesse esbofeteado. Não queria conversar sobre aquilo e acabou. Sesshoumaru sorriu, se a sua pequena _agapi_ não era determinada… Podia ser cega, mas não era burra.

- Desculpe se a incomodei, não queria perturbá-la.

- Deixe estar.

Passado algum tempo, Sesshoumaru não aguentou o silêncio e começou outra conversa. Era estranho, porque ele nunca começava uma conversa, os outros é que o faziam. Mas com ela… sentia necessidade de preencher o silêncio, como se estivesse perturbado com a pequena presença.

- Então, como é que a minha irmã se tem portado consigo?

- Oh, muito bem! É um amor de pessoa!

- Dão-se muito bem?

- Sim! A Kagome está farta de dizer que somos melhores amigas!

- Queria agradecer-lhe por ter feito Kagome feliz estes últimos tempos. A doença do nosso pai não é um obstáculo muito fácil.

- Eu sei. – ficou séria. – Mas eu não sou a principal fonte da sua felicidade. O senhor também é.

- A sério?

- Claro! A Kagome está sempre a falar de si, de como é bom com ela, de como se dão bem… Ela adora-o!

O youkai esboçou um sorriso e olhou para as mãos entrelaçadas no colo. Kagome e ele sempre tiveram uma ligação de irmãos muito forte. Como viveram a maior parte do tempo sem mãe e o pai trabalhava muitas vezes, tinham-se unido bastante. Só que, ultimamente, quando teve que assumir o controlo da sede de hotéis, perderam muito o contacto porque estava sempre a viajar em trabalho e não tinha tempo de estar com ela.

- Isso é muito bom. Ultimamente temos estado um pouco afastados.

- Talvez seja por causa do casamento dela. É daqui a cinco dias, se não me engano?

Ele olhou-a com dureza. – Sei que não está de acordo com este casamento, mas é muito importante para o nosso pai vê-la bem casada antes de partir e queremos cumprir o seu último desejo. Peço-lhe que não volte a tentar dar a volta à cabecinha da minha irmã.

- Bom, devo lembrá-lo que estamos num país livre e que o casamento de conveniência é do século passado. – disse, visivelmente zangada e indignada, mas sem nunca se alterar. – Sei que gostam muito do vosso pai, mas ele devia ter em conta os desejos dos filhos e não os dele, por muito mal que esteja, neste momento.

- O meu pai vai morrer! Só quer o melhor para a Kagome!

- O seu pai devia deixar de ser egoísta mesmo no fim da sua vida! Porque não pode levar a sério as coisas uma vez na vida e deixar de se importar consigo mesmo? – gritou, furiosa.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi o pior que alguma vez presenciou. Levou a mão à boca e as lágrimas caíram-lhe pelo rosto livremente.

_Oh, meu… deus! _

Tinha gritado com Sesshoumaru! Não podia ser! Oh, meu deus! Estava aterrada, sem saber o que fazer. Tinha insultado o pai dele, na sua cara! Nunca sentiu tanto medo na sua vida.

- Senhor Taisho… peço imensas…

- Saia daqui.

Rin perdeu a respiração. – E-Eu…

- Saia daqui. _Agora!_

Ao levantar a voz, Hachi devia tê-lo ouvido e veio a correr ver o que se passava. Como se pressentisse o mau clima que pairava sobre eles, colocou-se ao lado da dona.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se, com ar ameaçador. – Quero que saia daqui, menina Hatanaka, e não me volte a dirigir a palavra.

Hachi rosnou e virou as orelhas para trás. Rin fez-lhe festas na cabeça e sussurrou-lhe palavras meigas para se acalmar. Levantou-se e foi até à porta com a cabeça baixa, sendo sempre seguida por Sesshoumaru.

Antes de sair, virou-se para trás, os seus olhos amarelos cheios de remorsos e de lágrimas, e saiu.

Sesshoumaru atirou-se para o sofá e apertou a cana do nariz. Porque razão ficara tão furiosa com o seu pai?

_Uma vez na vida?_ Que queria ela dizer com aquilo?

Deuses! Aquela mulher deixava-o fora de si! Agora quem estava com remorsos era ele por lhe ter gritado! Porque tinham sempre que discutir? As suas mentalidades eram assim tão diferentes?

Fechou os olhos e a única coisa que via eram aqueles olhos amarelos cheios de lágrimas. Porque razão lhe doía vê-los tão tristes?

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

_**Continua…**_

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

_**Juliana**__** – Morri de rir com o teu comentário! Ahahaha!**_

_**Rin Taisho Sama**__** – A Kagura não entra na história (graças a Deus!), é só uma personagem que mostra aos leitores como o Sesshy é um playboy rude e frio, mas não entra mais na trama, foi só mesmo para esse pequeno detalhe, não te preocupes! ^.^ **_

_**E lamento informar-te, mas a Rin ainda vai sofrer um bocadinho mais, mas nada que não se resolva! E o Sesshy vai reagir como um animal com a Rin, quando se vir apaixonado por ela. Vai ser um encontro mesmo, mesmo, mesmo QUENTE! Beijo!**_

_**Suelly**__** – Como expliquei acima, a Kagura não entra na trama, foi só para mostrar como o Sesshy é um playboy rude e frio. E, bem, essa história dos papeis tinha que a acontecer, já que, bem…. acreditas que o InuTaisho matou mesmo a Sango? Que ele é culpado? Ou será inocente? Dá que pensar… Beijos!**_

_**Bella Taisho**__** – Não te preocupes que o Sesshy nem vai saber o que fazer consigo mesmo quando perceber que está louco por ela… ahahahah! Sou tão má… Beijos!**_

_**Bulma Buttowsky**__** – É mesmo! A Rin conseguiu falar civilizadamente com o Sesshoumaru! Bem, temos que dar mais crédito ao Sesshy do que à Rin, ele é que é bruto, não ela. XD E tens razão, a Kagura é só uma das prostitutas com que o Sesshy saía, não faz parte da história. **_

_**E eu também adorei escrever as cenas entre a Kagome e o Inuyasha! Para fazer a personagem do Inu, eu toei como exemplo uma mistura do Nick Gautier (das séries de livros Dark Hunters, da Sherrilyn Kenyon) e o Butch O'Neal (das séries de livros The Black Dagger Brotherhood, da J. R. Ward). São os dois tão lindos e fofos, apaixonei-me por eles e decidi fazer uma mistura. E, bem, saiu o que saiu. Ahahaha! Beijos!**_

_**Aihara Kotoko-chan**__** – Meu deus, não me lembro de te ver por aqui nunca… Bem-vinda, nova leitora e obrigada pela review! Não importa se não tens tempo, sei que estarás sempre por aí, a acompanhar e isso basta! Beijos grandes!**_

_**Desculpem a demora, pessoal, a sério! Mas estive a trabalhar e só tive tempo hoje. Bom, sei que vão ficar zangadas com o Sesshy, neste capítulo ele foi muito mau para a Rin, mas não se preocupem porque ele vai ficar com remorsos! XDD E sintam-se à vontade para se zangarem com ele, ele merece!**_

_**Ja ne, minna!**_


	8. Capítulo Oito

**.**

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

**.**

Kagome estava a tomar o pequeno-almoço, uma manhã, na varanda. O sol matinal e Jaken eram os seus únicos acompanhantes, tirando a deliciosa chávena de café e a revista de coscuvilhices.

Então, Sesshoumaru saiu, o cabelo prateado reflectiu de imediato os raios solares e os olhos de ouro ficaram mais intensos e aquosos. Kagome pensou que estava orgulhosa dele. Tinha sido um adolescente bonito e agora tornara-se num homem incrivelmente atraente. E ele sabia disso muito bem. Jogava impiedosamente com o que tinha.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se à sua frente e serviu-se do café quente, murmurando um 'bom dia' terrivelmente cansado e cheio de mau humor. Encostou-se na cadeira a olhar para o horizonte com um olhar perdido, os imensos músculos a descansarem desgraçadamente no encosto, como se fosse o último descanso que pudesse ter nos próximos dias.

- _Kaliméra_. – saudou-o. - Jesus… - comentou, levantando os óculos escuros e pondo-os na cabeça. – Pareces um morto-vivo.

Ele não a olhou, bebeu dois goles fortes de café e pegou no jornal para ler a página da frente.

- Trabalhei até tarde, ontem. Quando cheguei, já estavas no sétimo sono.

- Sim, pois. A trabalhar _o quê_? A cabeça de baixo? – perguntou com cepticismo. – Mas graças a deus que não trazes as tuas amantes para o apartamento! – virou uma folha da revista. – Era só o que faltava ter de vos ouvir a noite toda! – para sua surpresa, o irmão não respondeu. – Sesshoumaru! Reage, homem! – atirou a revista para um lado.

Quando ele se limitou a murmurar um assentimento, teve vontade de lhe atirar o café à cara. Nunca o tinha visto com tanta falta de reacção, como se não se importasse com nada.

- Como está o pai? – decidiu mudar de assunto.

- Está melhor, dentro dos possíveis. – passou a mão pelos cabelos de seda e suspirou, olhando para dentro da chávena. – Tem menos de um mês de vida, por esta altura.

As lágrimas beiraram os olhos da jovem. – Ainda não acredito que ele vai morrer… Ele não merecia.

- Ninguém merece morrer, Kagome, mas acontece. É a vida.

Kagome perscrutou-o atentamente e sorriu debilmente. – Sabes? Pareces _mesmo_ muito cansado. Conheço outro alguém que está como tu.

- E o que é que isso me interessa?

- É uma mulher muito bonita, tem cabelos pretos e uns olhos amarelos muito grandes e meigos. – os olhos incandescentes e profundamente dourados de Sesshoumaru fixaram-se nela de repente, exactamente quando falou nos olhos amarelos. – Sabes quem é, não sabes? – quando ele se manteve calado e sem fazer a menor expressão, ela sorriu. – Pois. Claro que sabes. – chegou-se mais para a frente. – A Rin está muito arrependida do que disse, Sesshoumaru, porque não falas com ela? Foste um bruto por a teres expulsado aos pontapés daqui.

- Ela insultou o nosso pai.

- Ela está arrependida, eu falei com ela. Vá lá, Sesshoumaru! Já não és nenhum bebé! Já faz dois dias que te zangaste com ela, não achas que já é demais? Até parece que não te conheço!

- Ela é que tem que me pedir desculpas, não eu! Dizes isso porque não ouviste o que ela disse sobre o pai!

Kagome fez uma careta. – Eu sei o que ela disse. – esperou por uma resposta, mas não veio. – Oh, meu deus, Sesshoumaru! – teve vontade de o chocalhar como uma campainha. Que exaspero! Pegou-lhe nas mãos e olhou-o directamente. – Chamou-lhe o quê? Egoísta? Deixa-me dizer-te uma coisa: não é a primeira vez que o fazem! Já lhe devem ter chamado de tudo durante a vida! Não deixes que a vossa relação fique abalada com isto!

- Que relação, Kagome? Não me misturo com…

- Gente pobre? – murmurou, entristecida e afastando-se. – A Rin tinha razão. Tu és como todos os outros. Só dão valor às aparências. – levantou-se e pousou um pequeno envelope na mesa. – Toma. Vai ter com ela e dá-lhe este convite para o cruzeiro que vamos fazer, diz-lhe que fui eu que a convidei. Aproveita e pede-lhe desculpas, e fá-lo como deve ser. A Rin merece ao menos um pouco de respeito, devias ser mais amigo dela. Nem que fosse por mim.

Dirigiu-se à porta e fez uma festinha debaixo do bico de Jaken. Sesshoumaru continuava sem mexer um músculo, relutante em pegar no convite e ceder perante a irmã. A morena virou-se para ele e murmurou, o vento a passar-lhe pelos cabelos lisos e longos, criando uma cena dramática como nos filmes.

- Acredita numa coisa, Sesshoumaru… - os seus olhos entristeceram-se. – Nunca vais conhecer pessoa como ela na vida.

E saiu.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Inuyasha estava num café com Rin antes de ir trabalhar. A morena mostrava que não dormira durante a noite, com os seus doces olhos inchados e vermelhos. Bebia o café muito calmamente, embora ele soubesse que, por dentro, ela não estava nada calma.

- Como te sentes?

- Melhor.

Inuyasha lembrava-se de como ela lhe tinha ligado no dia antes de ontem, completamente aflita e desorientada. Dissera-lhe que se tinha metido em sarilhos e que tinha medo. Muito medo. Tinha-se posto logo a pé e prometeu ir buscá-la a ela e a Hachi onde estavam e, quando a encontrou, atirou-se nos seus braços, a chorar copiosamente.

No fim, quando estavam em casa dele – não na pensão, pois o tio Kaito saberia que alguma coisa estranha se passava -, ela contara-lhe o que se tinha passado.

Inuyasha sentira uma urgência enorme de atravessar a cidade, pegar no palerma finório e encher a cara dele de porrada por ter feito Rin sofrer com tanto medo.

E não era para menos. Ela arriscara-se profundamente ao insultar o pai dele. Sesshoumaru quereria vingança de alguma forma, era só uma questão de tempo e ambos sabiam-no.

- O que vais fazer?

- Não sei… - disse sinceramente. – Não me posso despedir, o meu contrato acaba dentro de uma ou duas semanas e não quero levantar suspeitas.

- E achas que aguentas até lá?

- Acho que sim. – pousou a chávena quente e segurou-a com as duas mãos. O seu olhar perdido. – Tenho medo, Inuyasha. Não sei o que fazer. Não sei o que esperar. Será que me vai tentar afastar de… - _Kagome?_ Quase lhe escapou o nome da amiga. – Do hotel?

- E para que queres ficar lá? Não consegues encontrar mais nada e não! Podias despedir-te à vontade.

- Não sei… - voltou a perder o olhar.

- Olha, Rin, aconteça o que acontecer… - pegou-lhe nas mãos e acariciou-as com o polegar, os seus olhos cor de avelã a olharem para ela de maneira profunda, cheios de carinho. – Eu estou aqui para ti, ok?

- Ok.

- Confias em mim?

Esboçou um pequeno sorriso e inclinou a cabeça de forma adorável. – Sempre.

Inuyasha sorriu-lhe de volta e pensou que aquele sentimento que nutria por ela podia ser facilmente comparável com amor. Sim, era amor. Um amor de irmãos. Profundo, carinhoso e protector. Faria qualquer coisa por ela para a manter a salvo e feliz.

Nesse instante, a porta do café modesto abriu-se e toda a gente se calou. Rin sentiu todos os fôlegos perdidos dos clientes, os suspiros discretos das mulheres e a tensão palpável de Inuyasha. Quem quer que tivesse entrado, era grande. Com G maiúsculo.

- Não fiques nervosa, mas… - Inuyasha apertou mais as mãos dela. – O diabo acabou de entrar.

- Quem?

- Sesshoumaru.

Rin sentiu de súbito uma vontade urgente de sair dali a correr. O lobo mau tinha acabado de chegar e de certeza que não era para brincar. Era impossível um homem como Sesshoumaru Taisho vir tomar o seu cafezinho a um café tão simples e modesto como aquele. Não. Ele estava ali por ela.

A pergunta era: como a encontrara ali?

De súbito, os olhos de Sesshoumaru, que observavam atentamente o estabelecimento, pousaram na cascata de ébano do cabelo da jovem e Inuyasha pensou ter visto um brilho malicioso. Oh… ele que nem pensasse em tocar nela! Matá-lo-ia se o fizesse!

Rin ouviu os passos dele em direcção a eles, sentiu o poder do seu enorme corpo, o seu cheiro masculino primitivo, a sua presença.

Estava a ficar sem hipóteses. Sentia-se presa, encurralada como uma lebre frente a frente ao lobo. Pensou rapidamente no que podia fazer. Sabia de cor e salteado a planta daquele café, visto que o frequentava desde pequena, e havia uma porta traseira para os descarregamentos de comida para a cozinha. Só tinha que sair dali o mais rápido que podia e…

- Não. – Inuyasha prendeu-a pelas mãos. – Sei o que estás a pensar, Rin _mou_. Esquece. É tarde demais. Ele já te viu. – viu o olhar desesperado que lhe lançou. – Não te preocupes, eu vou-te proteger.

Era estranho, pensou Inuyasha quando Sesshoumaru se colocou atrás de Rin e olhava para ela de cima, mas o olhar que ele lhe lançava era… demasiado intenso. Como se ela fosse a única no café e nada mais lhe importasse. Tinha encontrado o que procurava e não se ia embora sem ter o que queria, era o que dizia o seu olhar.

Inuyasha sentiu os músculos incharem de adrenalina quando Sesshoumaru olhou para ele.

- O que é? Nunca viste? – _Põe-te a andar._

As mãos de Rin apertaram-se dentro das suas, um aviso mudo para ter cuidado como falava com ele. _Pois, deus me livre se zangar o Todo-Poderoso._ Pensou com sarcasmo.

- Deves ser o Inuyasha, creio. – disse aquela voz rouca. Rin sentiu um calafrio. Ele estava atrás de si, muito perto. Demasiado perto.

- Sim, e depois?

- Preciso conversar com a menina Hatanaka. A sós.

- Pois, e se eu disser que não?

- Nesse caso levá-la-ei para outro lugar para poder falar com ela.

Inuyasha eriçou-se. Que tipo arrogante! Mesmo como os da sua laia! – Olha, meu grandessíssimo filho da…

- Inuyasha! – Rin quase gritou e apertou as mãos dele. – Deixa-me falar com o senhor Taisho.

Os dois homens olharam para ela.

- O quê? – perguntou, incrédulo.

- O que ouviste. Não te preocupes, eu fico bem.

Inuyasha olhou para Sesshoumaru, que estava no mesmo sítio, por trás dela como se fosse o seu dono, e depois olhou para ela. Para Sesshoumaru e para ela. Para Sesshoumaru e para ela. Respirando fundo para se acalmar, levantou-se e deu a volta à mesa, obrigando Sesshoumaru a se desviar para poder falar com ela.

- Eu estou no balcão, se precisares. Qualquer coisa, grita, e ponho esse desgraçado a mancar para sempre. – mesmo quando Sesshoumaru se sentava no seu lugar, em frente a Rin, Inuyasha beijou-lhe o canto da boca e dirigiu-se para o balcão.

Sesshoumaru olhou para aquele gesto e para o homem com uma expressão dura até ele se sentar na cadeira alta. Aquele homem era duro, pensou, para o ter enfrentado daquela forma, como se não soubesse quem ele era e os problemas que ele podia criar. Aquele era o tal amigo que Rin falou, o que Hachi tanto adorava.

_Amigo uma ova_. Aquele beijo no canto da boca tinha sido demasiado íntimo. De certeza que eram amantes. A confiança que Rin tinha nele era quase palpável.

Cruzou as mãos em cima da mesa e olhou para a mulher. Deus! Estava tão assustada! Os seus olhos amarelos, aqueles doces olhos que atormentavam o seu sono, estavam abertos e atentos. Assemelhava-se a um coelho encurralado.

- Não tenhas medo, _agapi, _vim em paz.

Bem, se os ombros dela não se descaíram de alívio no momento… A pobrezinha deveria ter estado mesmo muito amedrontada.

- O que o senhor quer? E-Eu já pedi desculpas! Não foi minha intenção ter dito aquilo e…

- Eu sei. – silenciou-a. – Rin… - suspirou, e pensou em como aquele nome lhe sabia bem a dizer. Deslizava pelos seus lábios como uma pequena brisa. Gostou da sensação. – A minha irmã fez-me a cabeça para vir ter contigo, fez-me ver que te tratei muito mal e sem pensar e decidi, para poder dormir descansado à noite, procurar-te e pedir desculpas.

Rin ficou sem o que dizer. De todas as coisas que esperava ouvir, aquilo estava no fundo da lista.

- B-Bem, eu… Não sei o que dizer. – sorriu timidamente. – Não está zangado comigo?

- Agora não. Já passou e Kagome contou-me que estavas arrependida. Segundo o meu pai, todos os que estão arrependidos merecem perdão.

- Ah… Está bem. – disse, insegura. – Eu… Eu perdoo-o.

Sesshoumaru sorriu e tirou um envelope do bolso interno do casaco do fato de corte italiano. Inuyasha franziu o cenho, ao observá-los do balcão.

- A minha irmã queria-te dar isto. – estendeu o papel por cima da mesa até bater nas mãos delicadas dela. Notou que eram muito mais pequenas que as suas e muito mais pálidas. Quis pegar nelas para ver se eram tão suaves como pareciam.

De súbito, repreendeu-se por ter aqueles pensamentos. _Porque_ estava a tê-los? Rin não era o seu tipo de mulher. Era pobre e era _cega_. Não havia chance alguma.

- O que é?

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos. Oh, a voz dela era tão doce. Sentiu-se incapaz de se mexer por um momento, completamente espantado com a erecção que bateu debaixo da mesa.

_Oh… Bolas!_

- É… - limpou a garganta. – É um convite para um cruzeiro que vamos fazer no dia antes do casamento dela. Passa-se a noite no barco e no dia a seguir, à noite, é o casamento. É mais um convite de casamento, mas só as pessoas mais chegadas e importantes vão no cruzeiro.

- Oh, não sei se vou… - ficou pensativa por um momento. – Não sei se é boa ideia, no entanto, a Kagome é minha amiga e não quero desapontá-la. Mas também… Não sei o que vestir e…

Sesshoumaru não tinha coragem sequer de lhe falar. A sua excitação tinha sido, até àquele momento, a maior surpresa da sua vida. Nunca pensara ficar daquela maneira por uma mulher como Rin.

Alguém entrou de repente e o vento do exterior entrou também, percorrendo o café e levantando os cabelos dela suavemente na sua direcção. Um cheiro a pêssegos invadiu-lhe os sentidos, roubando-lhe, por momentos, a capacidade de pensar. A erecção deu um solavanco dentro das calças e bateu de novo na mesa, estremecendo sem parar.

Oh, meu deus… Estava a acontecer tudo muito depressa! Não podia sentir-se daquela maneira com ela. Era errado! Ela não era para si, era de Inuyasha… Ele é que era o seu amante e…

Sentiu uma onda de calor invadi-lo e um novo solavanco fê-lo passar um mau bocado. Como se o seu membro o obrigasse a parar de pensar naquilo. Queria Rin. Agora.

_Tenho que me acalmar._

- Vens ou não? A Kagome conta contigo.

- Bem… Acho que sim, não sei. Depois falo com ela. Mas obrigada por me ter vindo entregar o convite pessoalmente, foi… - sorriu adoravelmente, inclinando um pouco a cabeça. - Muito atencioso da sua parte, senhor Taisho, muito obrigada.

Já ele estava cada vez mais arrependido de o ter feito. Maldita fosse! Maldita fosse ela e toda a sua imagem de pureza inocente e tentadora! Era impossível Inuyasha ser seu amante, caso contrário, ela não seria assim tão ingénua. Como tinha os outros sentidos mais apurados, já devia ter sentido que ele não estava muito bem.

Ou era uma actriz excelente por não deixar transparecer nada, ou não sabia o que ele tinha.

E rezava para que fosse a última opção.

- Está tudo bem consigo, senhor Taisho?

Tirou o casaco e levantou-se, tendo o cuidado de o colocar à frente do corpo para tapar a erecção. Talvez ela não visse, mas todos os outros que lá estavam reparariam. Incluindo Inuyasha, se já não o tivesse feito.

Assim que olhou para ele, Inuyasha desviou a atenção para o casaco e pareceu perceber o que se passava. Franziu o cenho e saiu do balcão, pronto a dar-lhe um murro. Sesshoumaru não queria lutas desnecessárias. Inuyasha era muito forte e resmungão, tudo bem, mas era mais baixo e mais fraco que ele, que com os seus trinta anos estava no auge da sua força.

- Lamento muito, menina Hatanaka. – voltou a chamá-la formalmente. Se lhe chamasse _agapi_, teria sido capaz de se desmoronar ali mesmo atirar-se-ia para cima dela. – Tenho que ir. Fale com a minha irmã, mas espero vê-la no cruzeiro. Adeus.

Antes de dar três passos, as mãos de Inuyasha agarraram-no pelo braço e puxaram-no rudemente até ao outro lado do estabelecimento. Os olhos de avelã olharam para ele, dez centímetros mais abaixo, e estreitaram-se.

- Parece que estás numa situação difícil, meu amigo. – troçou. – Precisas de alguma coisa?

- Sim. Que me largues e me deixes ir. Como podes ver, não fiz nada.

Inuyasha baixou o olhar. – Pois. Está-se _mesmo_ a ver.

- Se não fosse um cavalheiro, não estaria a ir-me embora desta maneira. Sozinho. Fiquei mais surpreendido do que tu com esta reacção, não é próprio de mim.

- Pois! – enervou-se e deu um murro ao lado da face dele, na parede. – É próprio de quem, senhor _playboy_? Conheço bem a tua reputação, ó carinha de anjo. Tens uma lista de amantes maior do que a lista do Pai Natal! – segurou-o pelo colarinho engomado e empurrou-o com mais força contra a parede. – Escuta uma coisa: ou fechas a torneira ou ficas quinze centímetros mais curto, estamos entendidos? A Rin é muita areia para o teu camião. Não é uma qualquer!

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos. A ameaça entre eles era intensa. Levou a mão à dele que lhe segurava o colarinho e, com uma facilidade incrível, torceu-a o suficiente para ele o largar. Inuyasha fez um esgar de dor e largou-o.

- Tenho a certeza que sabes disso.

Inuyasha ficou confuso. Pensaria ele que Rin era sua amante? Melhor assim. Talvez ele não ficasse com ideias se pensasse que ela já tinha dono.

- Absoluta. Não te metas com a minha miúda. Nunca mais.

Sesshoumaru teve o impulso de lhe rosnar. Mas refreou-o, repreendendo-se e obrigando-se a sair sem olhar para Rin.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Kagome estava no hotel, depois de sair do quarto do pai. As lágrimas de frustração e impotência enchiam-lhe a vista, cegando-a. Ele estava tão mal. Tão, mas tão mal… Mal conseguia respirar sem tossir. Estava muito mais magro e a pele estava mais acinzentada, macilenta.

Quando saiu do elevador e olhou para a imensidão do hotel, a sua exuberância, a sua imponência e a sua riqueza, sentiu-se a mulher mais fria e vazia de sempre. A imagem que tinham dela na imprensa era a de uma menina mimada. Mas não era assim. Ela era uma pessoa muito boa, e não o dizia para se sentir melhor consigo mesma ou para se gabar. Era porque era a mais pura verdade.

Tinha o pai e Sesshoumaru. Em breve, seria só ela e Sesshoumaru. E Kouga. Não queria casar, mas estava disposta a fazer aquele sacrifício. Kouga amava-a, tudo bem, mas ela não. Não o queria por nada do mundo e o simples pensamento de ter que se entregar a ele depois do casamento era repugnante.

Kouga era o típico empresário tímido e certinho, carente de graça, paixão e força. Era bonito, certo, mas não o suficiente.

O que ela queria era exactamente o contrário.

Queria fogo, paixão, força, calor e poder.

Deu por si a pensar em Inuyasha. Oh, sim… Ele era o próprio diabo em pessoa. Sem dúvida seria o amante de sonho de qualquer mulher. Aquele corpo musculoso e bronzeado prometia um poder extraordinário. Pensou como seria estar nua por baixo dele igualmente nu, sentir aquela pela quente contra a sua, sentir os músculos das costas sob as suas mãos. Oh, estava desejosa de sentir a boca dele afundada no seu pescoço, a chupar-lhe a pele...

Deixou tudo de lado. Tudo. E ligou-lhe a pedir para se encontrar com ele na sua casa, ao lado da pensão. Recebeu uma resposta afirmativa e sorriu, correndo para o carro. Ele não sabia o que ia encontrar.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Inuyasha tinha chegado a casa num instante. O trabalho estava monótono e o patrão tinha-lhe dado o resto do dia. Foi até lá fora quando viu Kagome estacionar um carro extremamente caro no passeio e esbugalhou os olhos. De onde tinha ela tirado aquela bomba?

Nem teve tempo de perguntar, assim que ela se aproximou, atirou-se nos seus braços, beijando-o como nunca beijara ninguém antes. Com paixão, com desespero. Precisava dele. Naquele preciso momento.

- Kagome, o que… - gemeu de encontro à sua boca quando a morena o empurrou para dentro de casa e fechou a porta com as costas dele. Sentir-se preso entre a parede e aquele corpo delicioso foi a melhor sensação que sentira em toda a sua vida. – O que se passa?

- Beija-me, Inuyasha, e não penses em mais nada. Faz-me tua mulher agora, não quero mais esperar.

Voltou a beijá-lo e desta vez foi ela que gemeu quando a língua dele a penetrou e explorou. Sentiu que ele a pegava ao colo e a levava aos encontrões pelo corredor até que aterraram em algo macio. O pesado corpo masculino caiu-lhe em cima, deixando-a ofegante e quente.

Puxou a camisola dele pelas costas e ele quase a rasgou para a tirar, tamanho era o seu desespero. Quando se livrou do tecido, voltou a deitar-se sobre ela, beijando-lhe os lábios com paixão.

- Inuyasha… Quero mais! – gemeu quando ele lhe soltou os lábios e desceu pelo pescoço delicado e perfumado. – Dá-me tudo o que tens! Preciso de ti!

Ele rosnou no seu ouvido e rasgou-lhe a roupa até ter os seios pequenos soltos perto do seu rosto.

Ele olhou para ela e sorriu. Pura malícia nos seus olhos.

- Oh, Kagome… Vou dar-te tudo o que tenho e tu vais gritar clemência… - dito isso, abocanhou-lhe os seios e fê-la gritar de prazer.

Kagome pensou que ele nunca a desapontaria.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

_**Continua…**_

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**


	9. Capítulo Nove

**.**

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

**.**

Sesshoumaru estava no seu _Bentley_ e passava pelo centro da cidade. Ia a caminho de uma reunião, apesar de já estar a anoitecer, e reparou, de raspão, numa montra de vestidos de uma loja cara. Praguejando por se sentir um tolo, estacionou o carro lá perto e decidiu ver se o que viu era mesmo o que pensava que era.

E era mesmo.

Um lindíssimo vestido de gala, elegante, sofisticado e sensual. Imaginou que não haveria pessoa no mundo a quem o vestido assentasse melhor que aquela mulher cujos olhos não o deixavam dormir. Decidiu que era mesmo a cara dela e surpreendeu-se ao aperceber-se que mataria para a ver vestida com aquilo.

Praguejando novamente por não saber porque estava a fazer aquilo, entrou na loja e rezou para que depois de comprar o vestido, a sua mente se estabilizasse um pouco. Afinal de contas, ele era ainda o dono do seu corpo e não era uma simples mulher que o ia pôr daquele jeito.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Rin tinha querido falar com Kagome, mas ela não lhe atendeu o telemóvel, nem a encontrou no hotel. Uma pena, porque queria avisá-la que não iria no cruzeiro. Era tola se pensasse que se iria misturar na perfeição com todos aqueles ricaços bonitos e cheios de boas maneiras. Iria desapontar a amiga, mas dir-lhe-ia que, ao menos, iria assistir ao casamento, lá no fundo da igreja, para que ninguém a visse.

Já era noite quando saiu do hotel e ia tão absorta nos seus pensamentos que, na porta, tombou com alguém. Foi bem apanhada pelo par de braços que a aprisionou num abraço de ferro. A sensação de segurança voltou a espalhar-se pelo seu corpo e perguntou-se porque a sentia, visto que quem a tinha apanhado não era Inuyasha.

- _Kalinihta, _Rin _mou_! – saudou Sesshoumaru no seu ouvido. – Está bem?

- Oh, sim, sim, claro! Peço desculpa, estava desatenta. – soltou-se e alisou a camisa. – _Efharisto_! – obrigada, em grego.

- Bom, eu queria mesmo falar consigo.

- Ah, sim? Sobre o quê?

- Já sabe se vai ao cruzeiro ou não?

- Ah, bom… Não, acho que não vou. Eu queria dizê-lo à Kagome, mas ela não me atende as chamadas e não está no hotel.

- E porque não vai? – saíram para a rua. Sesshoumaru tinha a mão no braço dela e guiava-a para o parque de estacionamento. Hachi seguia-os.

Rin corou, deixando-o absorto por um momento. – E-Eu não tenho o que vestir… - admitiu.

Ele suspirou e esboçou um sorriso. – Pensei que fosse esse o motivo, por isso… - tirou as chaves do bolso e abriu a mala do carro com o comando à distância. – Tenho algo aqui para si. – levantou a porta e deu-lhe uma caixa para as mãos.

- O que é?

- Veja por si mesma.

Rin abriu o embrulho com um grande sorriso, desfez o laço, abriu a caixa e vasculhou no meio das folhas de papel. Quando as mãos pousaram no tecido do decote do vestido, o seu sorriso desvaneceu-se.

- Oh, meu deus!

- O que foi? Não gostou?

- Não é isso, é que… - franziu o cenho e abanou a cabeça. – É demasiado, senhor Taisho, não posso aceitá-lo. Nem acredito que mo está a oferecer!

- Porquê? Pareço-lhe assim tão forreta?

- Não! É só que… A sério, não posso aceitar. Não ficaria bem comigo mesma.

Sesshoumaru segurou nas mãos dela e obrigou-a a pegar no vestido. – É seu. Não quero um não como resposta. De qualquer das formas, a quem daria este vestido se não o quiser?

- Pode oferecer à sua irmã.

Ele abanou a cabeça. – Não. Não é o estilo dela. – a verdade é que não queria ver outra mulher naquele vestido. Só ela. – Vá lá, aceite e use-o no dia da festa. Se não por mim, ao menos pela minha irmã. Não a vai destroçar dessa maneira, vai?

Rin suspirou. Já devia saber que Sesshoumaru tinha tudo o que queria e não desistia até o ter. Era extremamente persuasivo.

- Está bem, eu aceito.

Ele sorriu. – Muito bem, vemo-nos…

Antes que acabasse a frase, um mendigo aproximou-se e olhou para Rin de forma intensa.

- Menina, tenha piedade de um pobre velho como eu! Não me quer dar uma esmolinha?

- Oh, claro, claro! – ela remexeu na bolsa à procura e encontrou algumas moedas. – Tome.

- Mas o que é que está a fazer? – perguntou, zangado. O mendigo pegou nas moedas e saiu a correr.

- Estava a ajudar o senhor. Ele parecia faminto, ouvi o estômago dele roncar.

- Ele não vai comprar comida com aquelas moedas. Ele tresandava a álcool!

- Oh, deixe-o ser feliz! Quanto mais ele beber, mais cedo vai perceber que a vida que tem não é boa para ninguém.

- Não entendo como pode ser tão branda!

Ela sorriu-lhe e colocou a mão no seu bícep. Os olhos de ouro moveram-se precipitadamente para a mão dela.

- Também o quer prender? – riu-se. – Lembre-se que mais tarde ou mais cedo, todos aprendem a sua lição. A dele não tarda a vir, não acha?

Sesshoumaru ficou impressionado com a fé que ela tinha em alguém que nunca tinha conhecido na vida. – Neste momento, acho, muito sinceramente, que é um perigo deixá-la sair à rua sozinha.

Rin soltou uma gargalhada. Bendita fosse, o seu riso era música para os seus ouvidos!

- Eu nunca saio de casa sem o Hachi!

- Acho que precisa de mais escolta. – o seu tom de voz soou perto da repreensão. – Talvez o seu _amigo_ devesse andar mais vezes consigo. Que tipo de homem é ele quando a deixa andar por ai desprotegida?

- Quem? O Inuyasha? – levou a mão à boca com espanto. – Mas ele não tem tempo para andar a seguir-me por aí. Ele trabalha! E além disso, porque haveria de o fazer?

- Porquê? Porque é seu namorado e devia ter mais cuidado com o que tem!

O silêncio pairou sobre eles. A tarde fez-se em noite e as luzes da rua acenderam-se, o vento passou por eles e abanou os caracóis escuros, soltando aquele aroma delicioso de pêssegos. Sesshoumaru soube que o que o excitava era aquele perfume combinado com a imagem da beleza dela. Era uma beleza pura, sem aditivos.

Cem por cento Rin.

- O Inuyasha não é meu namorado.

- Não? – ficou confuso.

- Não! – desatou a rir-se novamente. Tanto, que lhe vieram as lágrimas aos olhos. – Claro que não!

Sesshoumaru percebeu a jogada do homem. Visto que tinha ficado com uma erecção naquela tarde, no café, achou melhor fazê-lo acreditar que Rin tinha dono para protegê-la dele. Sesshoumaru sorriu enquanto Rin continuava a rir. Estava apenas a protegê-la! Começava a gostar do jovem impulsivo. Com isso, tinha ganho muitos pontos na sua consideração. Muitos.

- Venha, vou levá-la para casa.

Rin limpou as lágrimas do riso e olhou para o seu peito. – Oh, desculpe, mas é melhor não. O Hachi…

- Ele pode entrar no carro, não se preocupe. – Hachi saltou para cima dele para que lhe fizesse festas na cabeça.

Ao afagar a enorme cabeça do bicho, Sesshoumaru lembrou-se como ele lhe tinha rosnado quando gritara com Rin no apartamento. Também pensou que o cão ganhava tantos ou mais pontos na sua consideração. E aqueles olhos… Eram castanho amarelados. Como os da dona.

Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin, para os seus olhos, e achou que o brilho das lágrimas do riso os faziam ficar lindos. Lânguidos e tentadores.

Meteu o cão dentro do carro e abriu a porta do passageiro para ela entrar e, ao roçar suavemente nela, quando entrou, pensou que dava tudo para saber o que raios se passava com o seu corpo traidor.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Kagome sorria como nunca havia sorrido na sua vida. No dia anterior, tinha passado a tarde e a noite na cama com Inuyasha, a explorar o seu corpo musculoso e deliciosamente moreno. Inuyasha tirara-lhe a virgindade de uma maneira muito doce. Depois de todo aquele alvoroço para se livrarem das roupas, Inuyasha pôs um preservativo e entrou nela com força, no entanto, quando sentiu a barreira e viu a dor que lhe causara, recuara.

Meu deus… Podia aquele sorriso de orgulho e triunfo masculino por ser o seu primeiro amante ser mais sexy e excitante? Fora tão meigo depois de recuperar da surpresa. E passou a tarde toda a dizer que a amava, dissera que não queria que aquilo fosse apenas por um dia.

Ele queria um compromisso a sério com ela!

Kagome sentiu-se a mulher mais feliz do mundo, mas ao mesmo tempo, a mais mentirosa. Afinal de contas, estava-lhe a mentir. Não tinha dito quem era na verdade e, depois de amanhã, estaria a casar-se com Kouga. Tinha planeado contar-lhe a verdade, mas ficara com medo da sua reacção. Era uma medricas, sabia, mas não podia fazer nada. Queria esperar um tempo para ver como as coisas corriam.

Já era tarde, tinha acabado de almoçar e decidiu ir ver como estava o pai. Deixar Inuyasha tentadoramente nu naquela cama velha fora, de longe, o maior sacrifício de toda a sua vida. Mas tinha que sair para ver como estava o pai e ele tinha que trabalhar.

Subiu no elevador e caminhou pelo corredor até chegar à suite presidencial. Com um último suspiro, bateu na porta e entrou.

- _Pathéras_? – chamou. - Posso?

- Kagome? – tossiu. – Oh, entra, minha princesa, entra!

Kagome fechou a porta e os seus olhos demoraram um pouco para se habituarem à penumbra que reinava no quarto. Num canto, a cama de dossel recheada de almofadas enormes e lençóis de seda estava ocupada pelo corpo quase inerte de InuTaisho. O homem, outrora enorme como o seu filho e extremamente poderoso e bonito, agora não passava de uma sombra do que fora. Emagrecera imenso, a sua pele repuxava sobre os ossos da cara e estava num tom acinzentado e a pele um pouco macilenta. Tossia quase sem parar e com grande esforço, como se a qualquer momento lhe saísse um pulmão pela boca.

Ver como o seu pai definhava daquela forma até à morte custava-lhe imenso. Cada vez que o via e se apercebia como a morte se aproximava cada vez mais, vinham-lhe as lágrimas aos olhos. Sentou-se à beira dele e tomou-lhe uma mão entre as suas com suavidade.

- Como se sente, pai?

- Mal, minha filha, muito mal. – tossiu mais um pouco. – Mas e tu? Como te sentes? Porque vieste aqui tão cedo?

- Vim ver só como se estava a sentir, pai, mais nada.

InuTaisho sorriu, os seus olhos dourados, apesar de cansados, eram experientes e perspicazes. – Eu acho que estás diferente, minha princesa. Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu deva saber?

Kagome olhou para ele, alarmada. Estaria a referir-se à noite que passou com Inuyasha? Mas como poderia ele saber? Era impossível.

- Não, meu pai, não aconteceu nada comigo. Sou a mesma de sempre, é impressão sua.

Semicerrou os olhos. – Tens a certeza?

- Absoluta! – assentiu com a cabeça.

- Bom, se é assim, quero conversar contigo acerca do teu casamento. É já depois de amanhã!

- Eu sei…

- Como sabes, adoraria ir ao cruzeiro, mas não posso. A minha enfermeira proibiu-me, mas consegui convencê-la a deixar-me ir à igreja para te ver casar.

- Isso é muito bom, fico contente por poder contar com o seu apoio! Vou precisar dele!

- Bom… - apertou as suas mãos. – Como se tem portado o Kouga?

- Ah… - Kagome sentiu-se corar. Kouga tinha-lhe ligado várias vezes e tentado falar com ela nos escritórios do hotel, mas evitara-o sempre. Como ia dizer ao pai que não estava com o noivo há quase uma semana? – Bem. Tem-se portado bem, acho eu.

- Eu sei que é uma pergunta muito íntima, mas vocês já… - fez um gesto sugestivo com as sobrancelhas.

O sangue subiu ao rosto da jovem. – Pai! Não diga essas coisas! – bateu-lhe levemente na mão.

- Desculpa, filha, só estou preocupado, não quero que se aproveitem de ti! – riu-se com dificuldade.

Kagome esperou que ele parasse de tossir para continuar a falar. – Eu e ele nada. Não aconteceu nada ainda. – _E espero que não aconteça tão cedo…_, pensou.

- Bom, se é assim, devo confessar que admiro muito o Kouga por se portar tão bem. Mas se ele te magoar, seja de que maneira for, diz-me e eu ponho-o fora do continente num piscar de olhos. – a sua voz era ameaçadora.

Kagome sorriu com carinho, o seu pai e Sesshoumaru estavam sempre a protegê-la e, apesar de nunca ter gostado muito, a verdade é que estava agradecida pois sabia que tinha a sorte que muitos não tinham.

- Não se preocupe, pai, ele não se portará mal comigo.

- Espero bem que não, para bem dele. – soltou-lhe as mãos e recostou-se melhor na almofada. – Podes me chamar a enfermeira, por favor? Acho que está na altura de tomar os medicamentos, estou a ficar com dores.

- Está bem. – levantou-se e beijou-lhe a testa. – Descanse, _pathéras_.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº **

Inuyasha assobiou quando entrou na pensão.

- Boa noite, tio Kaito! – cumprimentou. – A Rin está?

- Ah, sim, sim! – o senhor de meia idade disse, meio atrapalhado com dois novos clientes no balcão da entrada. – Está lá no quarto dela!

Ele despediu-se e continuou a assobiar pelo corredor fora. Ia-lhe contar sobre a noite maravilhosa que passara com Kagome mas, ao abrir a porta, esqueceu tudo e deixou o queixo cair como nos desenhos animados.

Rin erguia-se no centro do quarto com o vestido mais fabuloso e sensual que já vira.

- Meu Deus, Senhor! – entrou no quarto com a mão no peito, quando ela se virou para ele, assustada, e deu a volta ao seu corpo, apreciando a obra-prima. – Mas quem és tu, jovem deliciosa? De que sonho depravado meu saíste?

Rin começou a rir-se e pediu-lhe que fechasse a porta. – Seu idiota… - bate-lhe no braço e sentou-se na cama. – Este é o vestido que vou levar amanhã à festa da Ka… - tropeçou nas palavras e corrigiu-se a tempo. – À festa que o senhor Taisho me convidou.

- E onde arranjaste esse vestido? – ainda não podia acreditar. Era a primeira vez que via Rin como a mulher que era. Sempre a tinha visto como uma menina que tinha que proteger.

A morena alisou os caracóis, corada e embaraçada. – Foi ele que mo deu.

- O quê? Mas porquê?

- Não sei. Ele disse que suspeitava que eu não aceitaria o convite com a desculpa de não ter nada para vestir e decidiu comprar-me um vestido.

Inuyasha sentiu a raiva apoderar-se dele. Com que então o menino rico comprava presentes para Rin… Estava a tramar alguma. Depois de ver a reacção que tivera no café com Rin, não confiava mais nele. Não como se tivesse alguma vez confiado, mas agora era definitivo.

Aquele _playboy_ queria ir para a cama com Rin e ele não permitiria que a magoasse dessa maneira. Sabia que depois a abandonaria como se fosse lixo.

- E tu vais à festa?

- Claro! Agora que gastou dinheiro neste vestido, não tenho como recusar. – levantou o olhar e fixou-o nele. – Inuyasha?

- Sim?

- Importas-te de me dizer de que cor é o vestido?

- Vermelho.

- E… Fica-me muito mal?

Inuyasha sorriu. Oh… Sesshoumaru sabia fazer as coisas. Realmente, não havia nada que lhe ficasse melhor do que aquele vestido. Todas as curvas de Rin estavam realçadas e desejáveis e os seios pareciam ainda maiores do que o que eram. Além disso, Rin enrubesceria o tempo todo e isso era o toque que faltava para a tornar irresistível. Sem dúvida, todos os homens estariam a babar-se por ela amanhã por aquela hora. Teve vontade de esganar Sesshoumaru por aquele golpe de mestre.

- Estás linda.

Ela sorriu. – Obrigada.

- Meu anjo, toma cuidado. Homens como Sesshoumaru só pensam numa coisa e tu sabes.

Ela corou de novo. – Não te preocupes, não corro esse perigo perto dele. Ele odeia gente pobre e acho que não gosta muito de mim porque sou cega.

- Não. – abanou a cabeça. – Ele gosta de ti. Mais do que é suposto ser saudável para ele se quiser que lhe deixe os dentes todos na boca. Se ele te tocar, dou cabo dele.

- Não é preciso seres violento, ele não me vai fazer nada, confia em mim!

Abraçou-o e ele ficou mais um pouco com ela, antes de se despedir e ir para casa.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

_**Continua…**_

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

_**Sinto muito não ter respondido às reviews no último capítulo, é que não tive tempo. Nesse também não respondi, mas PROMETO que no próximo vou dedicar atenção a cada uma das minhas adoradas leitoras! PROMETO! **_

_**Não tenho muito tempo e como não queria deixá-las tanto tempo 'penduradas' vim aqui rapidinho postar este capítulo!**_

_**Ja ne, minna!**_


	10. Capítulo Dez

**.**

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

**.**

Sesshoumaru estava no cruzeiro a conversar com uns amigos e a beber champanhe. O enorme barco tinha zarpado há uma hora e já pouco das luzes de Santorini se podia ver no horizonte. O capitão levá-los-ia a dar uma volta pelo mar durante a noite e, pela manhã, estariam de volta à ilha.

A música clássica tomava conta do ambiente, ouvia-se o tilintar de copos e algumas gargalhadas de conversas alheias. O salão de baile estava cheio de gente rica e famosa e completamente iluminado por enormes candelabros de cristal acima das suas cabeças. Todas as portas de vidro estavam abertas para deixar entrar o ar nocturno. A noite era deveras agradável, suave e aconchegante, sem uma ponta de vento.

Sesshoumaru perguntava-se onde estava a sua irmã. Tinha entrado sem ele ver e tinha-se confinado no seu quarto para se vestir. Tinha-o avisado por telefone que levava consigo Rin e que lhe agradecia por a ter convencido a vir à festa.

Sesshoumaru praguejou entre dentes quando pensou nela. Estava maluco por a ver vestida naquele maldito vestido. Passou a noite em branco e ainda sentia as dores consequentes da erecção que o incomodara a noite toda. Tinha sido orgulhoso o suficiente para se negar a dar-se alívio e a comportar-se como um adolescente com as hormonas aos saltos.

Foi chamado à atenção por uma jovem mulher que lhe fez uma pergunta e ele retomou a conversa com os seus amigos. Reparou que a mulher o olhava insistentemente e que mexia no cabelo várias vezes, ria-se exageradamente das suas piadas e apoiava-se frequentemente no seu braço.

Queria ir para a cama com ele.

Bom, não nessa noite, talvez noutra, mas nessa não. Estaria muito ocupado a olhar para Rin.

Um dos convidados bateu no copo de champanhe para chamar a atenção e todos se aproximaram, em frente à escadaria. Era Kouga, muito sorridente e impecavelmente vestido com um terno preto.

- Meus senhores e minhas senhoras… Esta noite irá realizar-se o jantar de ensaio do meu casamento com a encantadora Kagome Taisho. – uma onda de aplausos invadiu o salão e ele riu-se pedindo silêncio com as mãos. – Queria anunciar-vos apenas a chegada da minha adorada noiva. Senhoras e senhores, Kagome Taisho!

Apontou para o cimo da escadaria elegante e Kagome desceu, um autêntico anjo com um vestido cor de marfim, sem alças e decorado com imensos fios dourados. Os seus cabelos estavam presos num coque severo e muito direito, sem um único fio de cabelo fora do sítio. Tinha várias jóias de safira a adornarem-lhe o corpo e a combinarem com os seus olhos azuis.

Quando desceu, esboçou um sorriso para o noivo e deu-lhe a mão. Kouga puxou-a levemente e beijou-a quando uma nova onda de aplausos explodiu pelo salão. Sesshoumaru franziu a sobrancelha ao ver a tristeza espelhada nos olhos da irmã. Deu-lhe um aperto no coração a aperceber-se que estava infeliz, apesar de tudo.

De repente, toda a sala ficou em silêncio absoluto.

Sesshoumaru, como todos os outros convidados, olhou para cima e, no topo da escadaria, estava a mulher mais bonita que alguma vez vira. Começou a descer lentamente, mais pela insegurança do que pela falta de visão, e todos os olhares masculinos se fixaram na enorme e tentadora racha que deixava ver uma perna delgada e de pele macia.

Sesshoumaru deixou de respirar ao dar-se conta do seu erro. Nunca devia ter permitido que Rin entrasse naquela festa vestida daquela forma, foi como se tivesse temperado um pedaço de carne e o tivesse atirado para um covil de leões esfomeados. Viu pelo canto do olho que a maior parte dos homens procurava esconder o vulto nas suas calças atrás de qualquer coisa.

A sua reacção não tinha sido diferente. Ele mesmo estava a passar um mau bocado.

Rin tinha os cabelos encaracolados presos num coque sensualmente mal feito. Os caracóis rebeldes escavam-lhe por todo o lado, passeando livremente sobre a pele do pescoço. Sesshoumaru pensou que mais cedo ou mais tarde, morderia aquele pescoço e lhe deixaria uma marca. Estava, muito sinceramente, a ficar louco por aquela mulher. Pensou se não seria uma má ideia deitar-se com aquela mulher que se atirara praticamente nos seus braços para se aliviar um pouco. Caso contrário, atirar-se-ia para cima de Rin como um animal no cio.

Antes que outro homem o fizesse, passou por entre os convidados boquiabertos e estendeu a mão para Rin. Estava, claramente, aterrorizada por estar ali. Parecia que sairia a correr a qualquer momento.

- Boa noite, _agapi, _estás linda! – deu-lhe o braço e levou-a para o salão enquanto os convidados recuperavam do choque e se dirigiam aos noivos. Sesshoumaru viu o sorriso de triunfo de Kagome pelo canto do olho.

Com que então, a sua irmã tinha planeado tudo. Tinha descoberto que ele dera o vestido provocador a Rin e decidiu provar a ele mesmo que o que queria com ela era mais que óbvio virando o feitiço contra o feiticeiro. Naturalmente, tinha resultado. Sesshoumaru estava no limite do desejo.

- Obrigada, senhor Taisho. O senhor também.

Sesshoumaru olhou para o seu terno cinzento e olhou para ela. – Acha?

Ela riu-se, sentindo-se um pouco mais relaxada. – Não consigo vê-lo, obviamente, mas sei que estaria muito elegante se o visse.

Ele riu-se. – Fico muito lisonjeado pelo elogio.

Levou-a até a mesa e puxou-lhe a cadeira para que se sentasse. Todos os convidados estavam-se a acomodar nos seus lugares e Sesshoumaru sentou-se à sua frente, sem nunca deixar de apreciar o modo como aqueles doces olhos amarelos pareciam brilhar hipnoticamente sob o brilho das luzes e das velas.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº **

Rin sentia-se observada. Tinha a certeza que metade da mesa onde estava sentada estava a olhar para ela. Mantinha uma conversa baixa corriqueira com Kagome, que estava a seu lado, mas não conseguia concentrar-se muito porque sabia que Sesshoumaru estava à sua frente. Se esticasse os pés alguns centímetros por baixo da mesa, tocaria nos dele.

- Sentes-te bem, Rin? – Kagome perguntou, depois de conversar um pouco com Kouga e Sesshoumaru.

- Sim, sim. – sorriu e bebeu um pouco de vinho. – Não te preocupes.

Kagome sorriu e acariciou-lhe a mão que tinha pousada no colo, a apertar o tecido do vestido com força.

- Relaxa, está tudo bem. Estás a sair-te lindamente! Ninguém pára de olhar para ti!

Retribuiu-lhe com um sorriso frágil e voltou a beber vinho. _Por isso mesmo…_, pensou.

- Menina Hatanaka. – um jovem convidado chamou-lhe a atenção. – Já nos conhecemos de algum lado? Sou Lionel King.

Rin sorriu debilmente e olhou na sua direcção. Ainda ninguém parecia ter-se apercebido que era cega e já iam no terceiro prato.

- Não acredito que nos tenhamos encontrado antes, senhor King. Tenho a certeza que me lembraria de si.

- Ora… - riu-se. – Trate-me por Lionel, por favor…

Ela sorriu e voltou a comer.

- Menina Hatanaka. – um outro senhor, na casa dos quarenta chamou-a também. – Peço-lhe imensas desculpas por fazer uma pergunta tão privada e que não tem nada a ver comigo, mas… Está comprometida?

Sesshoumaru sentiu um ciúme tremendo subir-lhe à cabeça com aquela pergunta inusitada e engasgou-se dissimuladamente com o vinho. Kagome reparou e sorriu, começando a prestar atenção à conversa.

- Não. De momento não tenho ninguém, mas como o senhor disse muito acertadamente, não tem nada a ver consigo. – sorriu adoravelmente e o homem, de tão embasbacado com o seu sorriso, não se apercebeu que levara um pontapé no rabo com aquela resposta, nem pareceu preocupar-se muito com o assunto.

Sesshoumaru voltou a comer, mais descansado e orgulhoso da sua pequena _agapi_. Mais tarde, um jovem abordou-a e sentiu pena por não a deixarem comer em paz. Todos os homens daquela mesa estavam cativados por ela.

- Devo dizer-lhe, menina Hatanaka, que nunca conheci uma mulher tão bonita e delicada como a menina. Sempre tive como mulher ideal uma mulher como Kagome, mas confesso que quando a vi, o meu ideal mudou radicalmente. Apaixonei-me pelos seus cabelos negros e pelos seus olhos amarelos. – sorriu e dedicou-lhe um olhar quente, na esperança de a cativar. – Você é lindíssima!

Sesshoumaru ficou a olhar para ele com cara de parvo. O coitado não sabia que ela não veria o tal olhar, mas bom, também não pretendia dizer-lhe que era inútil.

Rin acabou de mastigar e bebeu um pequeno gole de vinho, deixando o jovem empedernido à espera, humilhado.

- Ouviu o que disse, menina Hatanaka?

Ela olhou para a fonte da voz masculina e sorriu inocentemente, sentindo-se cansada das abordagens de todos aqueles homens. Meu deus! Eles já acabaram de comer e ela ainda só ia a meio do prato!

- Sim, senhor James, mas não sei que quer que lhe diga. Agradeço o elogio, é tudo. – voltou a comer e Sesshoumaru tapou um sorriso de orelha a orelha atrás do guardanapo de pano. Tinha uma vontade enorme de se rir à gargalhada na cara do pobre James.

Mais tarde, ouve dança no salão e Sesshoumaru sentiu-se frustrado por não ter a oportunidade de dançar com Rin. Estava desejoso de pôr a mão naquela cintura e atraí-la contra o seu corpo para lhe sentir o cheiro a pêssegos. Oh, maldito fruto! Não sabia que gostava tanto daquele perfume até o ter sentido em Rin pela primeira vez.

Muitos homens conseguiram roubar-lhe Rin para uma dança e nem conseguiu falar com ela. Teve então a ideia de fazer um discurso em honra dos noivos. Assim as danças acabariam e quando se brindassem aos noivos, teria a oportunidade de ir ter com Rin.

Pegou num copo de champanhe e ordenou a orquestra parar. Quando todas as atenções estavam nele, procurou os olhos amarelos no meio dos convidados. Viu-a exactamente no meio, um pouco aliviada. Se calhar os dois homens que a ladeavam estavam a disputar uma dança com ela e ele acabara por a salvar com aquele brinde.

- Senhoras e senhores, antes de mais nada, quero agradecer-vos por terem vindo a este jantar. Significa muito para mim e para a minha irmã. – ergueu o copo na direcção dela, que sorriu um pouco. – E é com prazer que dedico este brinde a ela, pois é a mulher mais delicada e bonita que já vi e também a mais forte e dedicada à família. Será, sem dúvida, uma óptima esposa. – virou-se para Kagome e sorriu-lhe, levantando o copo. – Este é para ti, Kagome _mou_. Aos noivos! – gritou.

A multidão gritou e aplaudiu, bebendo champanhe também.

Sesshoumaru preparava-se para ir ter com Rin, mas ficou surpreso quando não a viu mais no salão de baile. Fartou-se de a procurar, mas acabou sendo arrastado numa conversa de empresários milionários e não pôde fugir.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Inuyasha subiu as escadas que levavam da sala das máquinas ao exterior, nomeadamente à popa do cruzeiro. O seu chefe fez um negócio com os encarregados do cruzeiro e conseguiu um trabalhinho para aquela noite. Mandou Inuyasha e mais uns empregados dele para trabalharem lá. Como integrante do _staff_, não estava autorizado a subir para a zona dos convidados, mas como ele era rebelde e dono das suas próprias regras há mais tempo, infringiu as regras do supervisor e escapuliu-se. O que queria ver era a gente rica, mais nada, depois voltaria para baixo, para o pé das máquinas que precisavam de ser oleadas, limpas e abastecidas a toda a hora.

Espreitou para o salão de baile e engasgou-se quando viu Sesshoumaru fazer um pequeníssimo discurso. Aquela era a festa dele? Então Rin estaria por ali, com certeza! Oh, ficaria tão feliz por saber dessa coincidência! Procurou-a pelos convidados vestidos a rigor e estacou por completo quando reconheceu o anjo vestido de marfim mais perto da porta, acompanhado por um homem elegantemente vestido.

Era Kagome.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

_**Continua…**_

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

_**Este capítulo é bem pequeno, mas é para vos fazer sofrer! Muhahahahah!**_

_**Não se preocupem, meus amores, amanhã ou depois de amanhã ponho um novo. (com hentai! Heheheh)**_

_**AH! Só para vos alertar… o hentai vai ser muito pesado, estou só a avisar para quem não gosta de ler. Dei o meu melhor para o escrever e acho que passei para ele a noção desesperada e 'primitiva e animalesca' com que o Sesshoumaru tomou a Rin. No entanto, achei também que podia escrever bem melhor. Mas, bom, não vou entrar já por aí porque ainda não chegou à 'parte' que interessa. **_

_**Respondi às reviews identificadas por PM, como me aconselhou a fazer a minha querida amiga Bulma Buttowsky (gracias, Chica!), e vou responder agora às reviews anónimas.**_

_**Mollychan**__** – Obrigada pelo elogio, não sabes como adoro recebê-los. Hoje em dia, numa sociedade onde se paga por tudo (quase até por respirar O.O), eles são tão raros e poupados que até me esqueço de como é bom ouvi-los.**_

_**Infelizmente, a Rin ainda vai sofrer mais um pouco nas mãos do Sesshy. Fiz um cliché em que, depois de terem dormido juntos, há uma desavença entre eles e separam-se durante um tempinho. No entanto, não é nada duradouro, o final é bem feliz. E quanto à Kagome, bom, percebeu que estava a desperdiçar algo Grande. Com G maiúsculo, como costumo dizer. XDDD**_

_**Beijinhos!**_

_**Juliana**__** – Pois é, o Inu não sabia que a Kagome se ia casar, mas ele também não sabe a sua verdadeira identidade, não é? Agora vai tudo fazer sentido (pelo menos para ele). E o Sesshy… coitadinho. A Rin tem tanto poder sobre ele que o pobre coitado nem sabe o que fazer consigo mesmo. Encontrou finalmente uma mulher de valor e não sabe lidar com isso. XD**_

_**Beijos!**_

_**Lene**__** – Ainda bem que achas a história emocionante. Tenho uma amiga (que vive perto de mim, aqui na Terra-do-Bacalhau-Natalício XD), que, apesar de ter gostado, não a achou nada do outro mundo. Não a posso culpar, não é? Ela prefere coisas mais excitantes e perigosas como anjos, demónios e outros seres comuns nos romances do estilo fantástico. **_

_**Mas ainda bem que gostas, é isso que eu quero! 8D Não podemos agradar a todos, somente aos que nos importam. U.u**_

_**Beijinhos!**_

_**Amanhã ou depois de amanhã, voltarei com outro capítulo. Obrigada a toda(o)s!**_

_**Ja ne, minna!**_


	11. Capítulo Onze

**.**

**CAPÍTULO ONZE**

**.**

Inuyasha apercebeu-se, então, que o brinde de Sesshoumaru era dirigido a ela e que Kagome estava noiva. Não podia ser. Não. Recusava-se a acreditar! Kagome era rica? Kagome era _irmã_ de Sesshoumaru? Como não se tinha apercebido antes? Kagome Taisho! A filha delicada de InuTaisho! Era por isso que ela tinha aquele carrão! Tinha dinheiro para ter uma frota deles! Encontrou o olhar confuso e aterrado de Rin. Devia tê-lo sentido ou ouvido. A ver como batia o seu coração era bem possível.

Deu-se conta que ela também o enganara todo aquele tempo. Rin, que tinha sempre protegido de tudo e de todos, também o apunhalara pelas costas.

Rin dirigiu-se a ele e Kagome viu-o também, ao seguir o olhar preocupado da morena. Ficou pálida, quase se assemelhando à cera das velas que ardiam lentamente pela sala, e dirigiu-se para ele também.

Não querendo mais ouvir mentiras e desculpas, deu meia volta e foi para as escadas.

- Inuyasha! Espera! – Kagome gritou quando chegou ao exterior. – Eu posso explicar!

Rin apareceu atrás dela e ficou muito quietinha e calada, embora o seu olhar estivesse aterrado e consumido pela culpa e pela tristeza.

- Oh, pois claro! – disse com ironia. – Podes começar, então! Vais-te casar? Esperavas ao menos dizer-me?

- Inuyasha, eu sei que estás zangado, mas eu não queria que…

- Não querias o quê? – cruzou os braços. - Que isto chegasse a este ponto? Não querias ter-te envolvido tanto com uma pessoa _pobre_ como eu?

- Não é isso! Eu amo-te! Daria tudo por ti, mas só…

- Tu o _quê?_ – riu-se com escárnio. – Não me venhas com essas tretas! Eu não vou cair, Kagome, por mais inocente que possas parecer, não passas de uma mentirosa! Eu já percebi o teu joguinho! Querias fazer-te de coitadinha e depois convencias-me com o teu dinheiro a tornar-me teu amante! Eu não estou à venda, nem pretendo ser o _outro_!

Kagome balançou por um momento, atónita. – O quê? Não! Não, Inuyasha, estás a perceber tudo mal! Eu…

- Sabes que mais? – ergueu a mão para a calar. – Não quero saber. E fico muito feliz por ter vindo neste maldito cruzeiro, caso contrário só saberia a falsa que és daqui a alguns anos, quando _eu_ te pedisse em casamento e tu me apresentasses aos teus filhos ricos.

Kagome começou a chorar. – Inuyasha, não vás, precisamos conversar!

- Adeus, minha senhora. – fez uma vénia exagerada e desceu as escadas com passos pesados depois de dirigir a Rin um olhar duro.

- Inuyasha! – Kagome caiu sobre o joelhos e cobriu o rosto com as mãos enquanto chorava desesperadamente. – Eu amo-te…

Rin começou a chorar também, muito silenciosamente, e ajudou-a a levantar-se.

- Vamos, Kagome, vamos para o teu camarote. Eu ajudo-te.

- Não! Eu tenho que falar com ele! Tenho que lhe dizer tudo o que sinto por ele! Ele não me pode deixar assim, Rin! Eu amo-o! – olhou para ela, desesperada.

- Eu sei como ele é, conheço-o há mais tempo e sei que ele agora precisa de tempo para pensar. Não vai ouvir nada do que possas dizer.

Rin deixou que ela chorasse no seu ombro durante uns momentos e depois levou-a para o corredor dos camarotes pela escadaria do exterior que levava ao piso de cima. Deitou-a na cama e consolou-a durante muito tempo, até que ela adormeceu entre suspiros cansados e espasmos de choro. Tirou-lhe os sapatos, as jóias e desapertou-lhe o vestido para a deixar o mais confortável possível. Desceu e dirigiu-se para a popa do cruzeiro.

Àquela hora ninguém ia para lá pois tinha começado a levantar um pouco de vento frio e ali era mais forte. Tinha frio e a sua pele estava arrepiada, mas era mesmo isso que queria. Estava tão triste por Inuyasha e Kagome. Não se tinha apercebido até que ponto a sua relação tinha avançado até àquela noite, quando ele a acusou de querer torná-lo seu amante. Isso queria dizer que já tinham estado juntos mais intimamente.

Talvez tivesse sido quando ela não lhe tinha atendido o telefone e não estava no hotel. Deveria estar com Inuyasha.

Sentiu uma lágrima quente escorrer-lhe pelo rosto e limpou-a devagar, sentindo subitamente o cheiro de Sesshoumaru tornar-se presente e cada vez mais forte.

- Boa noite, Rin, perdi-te de vista durante o brinde e pensei que tinhas sido raptada por um dos teus admiradores. – o seu corpo enorme e quente posicionou-se a seu lado. A força da sua presença era impressionante.

Riu-se levemente, tentando livrar-se das lembranças do sucedido. – Não, graças a deus! Fui só levar Kagome ao quarto dela e ajudei-a a tirar o vestido.

- Ela está bem?

- Está. – mentiu. – Ficou só um pouco indisposta e cansada e pediu-me para a acompanhar até lá.

- Sendo assim… - deixou-se ficar e seguiu-se um momento de silêncio entre eles. – Estás a gostar da festa?

- Sinceramente?

- Sim.

- Não.

Sesshoumaru riu-se. – Nem eu! – confessou. – Odeio festas e coisas do género, gosto mais de ficar a trabalhar no escritório. As festas são mais o tipo da minha irmã. – olhou para ela e sorriu um pouco. – Mas obrigado por teres vindo, a Kagome gostou muito. – _E eu também…_

- É, eu sei.

Sesshoumaru ficou em silêncio novamente e aproveitou para admirá-la. Estava tão linda! Tão perfeita e irresistível! Aqueles seios! Deuses! Pareciam gritar-lhe que os apanhasse entre as mãos e que os apertasse. Observou melhor e perdeu o fôlego quando se apercebeu que não tinha _soutien_. O que era natural, visto que aquele modelo não dava para usar um. Mas, ainda assim, ficou chocado.

A erecção ergueu-se de novo, demandando alívio de dentro das calças, e quase bateu na grade da popa. Tragou em seco e desceu o olhar, percorrendo a curva acentuada da anca e o ventre liso. A racha depravada estava do seu lado e conseguia ver a sua perna até à coxa. Agradeceu ao vento que parecia actuar em seu favor, passando pelo vestido com força, abrindo mais a racha.

Meu deus, estava mesmo a agradecer ao vento?

- Está uma noite linda. – Rin comentou de olhos fechados e inclinando-se para a frente, como se se entregasse ao vento. – Aposto que se vêem imensas estrelas.

Sesshoumaru ergueu o olhar e confirmou. – É verdade. Há muitas esta noite e aqui, sem as luzes da cidade, parecem ser ainda mais. – desceu o olhar e admirou a face pálida e perfeita, com uma pele suave e macia. Apeteceu-lhe acariciá-la. – Hoje fui assediado a noite toda por homens que queriam que os apresentasse a si.

- A sério? – revelou uma expressão de surpresa. – Oh, peço imensas desculpas! Não queria ter vindo para tornar a sua noite num inferno, senhor Taisho!

- Não tornou, não se preocupe. Como sabia que não estava disposta a tornar-se no centro das atenções, disse-lhes que estava ocupada com outros assuntos e que não estava disponível. Parece, no entanto, que, nem mesmo com todos aqueles que afugentei, a menina pôde ter uma noite sossegada.

- É verdade. Ainda sinto os pés doridos de tantas vezes que dancei. – riu-se. – Mas, apesar disso, gostei de ter dançado, senti-me como uma autêntica Cinderela.

- Espero que fique depois da meia-noite. – disse com a voz rouca e virando-se para ela.

Rin virou-se também, perdendo o sorriso, sentia-se estranha perto dele. Havia uma leve tensão entre eles que não sabia dizer muito bem o que era. O corpo de Sesshoumaru aproximou-se, ela sentiu-o. O seu cheiro, o seu calor, a sua presença. Lambeu o lábio, ansiosa e nervosa.

De repente, Sesshoumaru agarrou-a pela nuca com uma mão e beijou-a profundamente. Apanhou-a tão de surpresa que não conseguiu reagir e ele aproveitou para deslizar a língua para dentro da sua boca. Rin não conseguiu pensar, agiu por puro instinto, nunca tinha sentido nada parecido. Gemeu quando ele a beijou com mais ferocidade e perdeu a força nas pernas.

Sesshoumaru rodeou-lhe a cintura e apertou-a contra si, espremendo a erecção contra a sua barriga. Rin segurou-se ao pescoço dele como se fosse cair de um precipício e voltou a gemer.

Oh, deus! Nunca tinha sido beijada e, certamente, nunca daquela maneira! Aquilo superava todos os níveis das suas fantasias!

- Sesshoumaru… - suspirou quando ele passou a lhe beijar o pescoço, cego de desejo.

A primeira vez que ela o chamava pelo nome! E soava-lhe tão bem!

Sesshoumaru rosnou e avançou com ela pela popa até a encostar contra a parede, num canto escuro e isolado. Colocou as duas mãos na cintura dela e encaixou um joelho atrevido no meio das pernas, voltando a beijá-la para calar os gemidos.

Estava louco, concluiu. Ele não conseguia afastar-se dela, era simplesmente impossível. Tinha a certeza que só um exército seria capaz de o agarrar e tirá-lo de cima dela, naquele momento.

- Minha… - murmurou, mordendo-lhe o pescoço.

Rin gritou. – Sesshoumaru! – agarrou os cabelos dele e pressionou-o mais, entregando-lhe a garganta como se fosse um banquete.

O youkai subiu as mãos para cima, ladeando as suas curvas até que chegou aos seios e apertou-os. Foi o suficiente. Rin gritou e deixou-se cair. Sesshoumaru apertou-a contra si, segurando todo o seu peso e beijando-lhe e mordendo-lhe a parte visível dos seios, movendo o joelho contra o centro das suas pernas.

- Sesshoumaru?

A voz de um dos seus colegas de negócios chamou-o à razão. Abriu os olhos e olhou para Rin. Ninguém os veria ali, a não ser que saíssem para a popa, mas o seu colega não tardaria a fazê-lo para o procurar. Não queria que o encontrassem ali com Rin naquele estado. Não queria que a vissem tão perfeita, ainda com o calor da paixão. Aquela visão era só dele.

- Sesshoumaru? Estás aí? – voltaram a chamar.

Fitou os lábios vermelhos e inchados e tocou-os com o indicador, ouvindo a respiração entrecortada dela. Tão linda. Tão pura. Apostava tudo como era virgem ainda. Não estava preparada para o seu ataque apaixonado e por isso deixou-se levar e surpreender daquela maneira. Quase desfalecera nos seus braços.

- Tão linda… - murmurou, acariciando o lábio inferior com delicadeza. Voltou a beijá-la, desta vez com suavidade, e retirou o joelho de entre as suas pernas. – Não fujas, eu volto num instante.

Beijou-a uma última vez e deixou-a, indo ao encontro do seu colega.

Rin passou a mão pelos cabelos e continuou a regular a respiração. Meu deus! Que ataque! Sesshoumaru era extremamente quente! Levou a mão ao peito, numa tentativa de acalmar o coração jovem. Precisava se esconder dele. Se ele voltasse, tinha a certeza que não seria capaz de o parar e ele acabaria por a levar para o quarto. Tinha a certeza que o seu corpo traidor não resistiria ao seu toque escaldante.

Tinha que se esconder.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº **

Inuyasha pousou a embalagem pesada do óleo no chão e passou o antebraço pela testa para limpar a sujidade e o suor. Trabalhou a dobrar desde que deixara Kagome na popa. Apesar de estar zangado com ela, partiu-se-lhe o coração ao ouvi-la chorar enquanto descia as escadas.

Lutou contra o instinto de correr escada acima outra vez e tomá-la nos braços, fazê-la prometer-lhe que ficaria com ele para sempre e que acabaria com aquele casamento.

Mas era impossível. Ela era rica e ele era pobre. Que típico.

Ouviu alguém chamá-lo, uma voz doce, e contornou as máquinas para encontrar Rin do outro lado, com os olhos muito arregalados e assustados.

- Inuyasha? Estás aí? – perguntou por cima do barulho das máquinas.

- O que queres?

Aproximou-se e sentou-se numa máquina baixa. Estavam sozinhos naquela zona, os outros estavam na outra ponta da sala, a trabalhar com outras máquinas. Pegou num pano sujo e limpou as mãos cheias de óleo.

- Vim procurar-te. Acho que precisamos conversar agora.

- Achas que sim?

- Inuyasha… Ouve…

- Porque me fizeste de parvo todo este tempo? Pensei que éramos amigos. – riu-se com sarcasmo. – Não! Eu pensei que éramos como irmãos! Na tua terra, os irmãos fazem isto uns aos outros?

- Eu sei que estás zangado, mas eu queria contar-te.

- Então porque não me contaste?

- Porque a Kagome não me deixou. Eu disse-lhe que tu odiavas pessoas ricas e ela achou que era melhor não saberes as suas origens. Ela tinha medo de te perder! – chegou-se perto dele. – Ela gosta tanto de ti que não queria que a odiasses por ser quem é. Ela ama-te!

- Se ela me amasse, não me mentia! Muito menos tu! Protegi-te tantas vezes, ajudei-te quando tinhas medo do Sesshoumaru! É assim que me retribuis?

Rin abriu e fechou a boca. Depois, baixou a cabeça e deixou uma lágrima cair. – Perdoa-me.

Inuyasha ficou a olhar para ela durante muito tempo. Deixou-a chorar à sua frente e depois suspirou, derrotado. Era impossível alguém se zangar com Rin. Ela era irresistível. Não conseguiu mais e abraçou-a.

- Anda cá, Rin _mou_. – encostou a cabeça dela ao pescoço e pousou o queixo no seu cabelo escuro. – Eu perdoo-te. Mas promete-me que não me mentes mais.

- Nunca mais! Eu prometo! – abraçou-o com força e deixou-se ficar assim muito tempo.

Quando se separaram, Inuyasha exclamou quando olhou para ela.

- Santa Mãe de Deus! Que te aconteceu, Rin? – tocou-lhe nos lábios inchados. – O que te aconteceu aos lábios?

Rin tocou-os e surpreendeu-se ao senti-los tão volumosos e sensíveis. Inuyasha desceu o olhar e viu uma marca vermelha no seu pescoço e mais duas iguais na parte de cima do seio direito. Viu tudo vermelho.

- Quem te atacou? Magoou-te? Diz-me quem foi e eu mato-o! – segurou-a pelos ombros. – Violaram-te?

- Não! – afastou-se e sentou-se na máquina onde ele estivera antes. – Ele não me magoou.

- Tens três marcas na pele, Rin. Uma aqui. – tocou-lhe no pescoço. – E duas aqui. – pegou na mão dela e pô-la sobre o seio. – Alguém te beijou e mordeu. Diz-me quem foi.

- Ele não me magoou. Eu… - corou enquanto tocava na marca do pescoço. – Eu deixei.

- Mas quem diabos foi? – gritou.

- Ele. – sussurrou. – Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos e quando falou, a sua voz saiu baixa e cansada. – Eu disse-te que ele te queria. Eu disse-te para teres cuidado! Quando te deu o vestido tinha segundas intenções em mente! – sentou-se a seu lado e passou um braço protector pelos seus ombros magros. – Magoou-te muito? Foi bruto contigo? O que te disse quando acabou?

Rin bateu-lhe na mão e olhou-o para onde estaria o seu rosto com um ar zangado.

- Ele não fez isso que estás a pensar. O Sesshoumaru só me beijou, nem sequer estivemos num quarto. Estávamos na popa!

- Quer dizer que continuas intacta?

- Sim!

Inuyasha suspirou de alívio. Muito alívio. Sentira-se culpado ao pensar que ela fora desflorada e ele não a tinha protegido como devia.

- Ainda bem! Mas… - olhou para ela, desconfiado. – Como conseguiste livrar-te dele?

- Eu… - levantou-se, deu alguns passos e parou, de costas para ele. – Alguém o chamou e ele deixou-me por uns instantes. Aproveitei para fugir para aqui. Não… Não estava preparada para o que aconteceu entre nós. Aconteceu muito depressa. – virou-se para ele com os dedos nos lábios e um olhar distante e sonhador. – Nunca tinha sido beijada antes, Inuyasha, e a forma como ele o fez foi tão… Senti-me tão… quente e… desejada que…Ai! – tapou o rosto com as mãos, de tão envergonhada que se sentia.

Inuyasha sorriu. Ao menos Sesshoumaru tinha feito com que o primeiro beijo de Rin fosse uma lembrança positivamente inesquecível.

- Pronto, pronto. Acalma esse coraçãozinho. Ficas aqui comigo mais algumas horas e depois podes fugir para o teu camarote. – puxou-a e abriu as pernas para que ela ficasse a pé entre elas e abraçou-a pela cintura. Rin sorriu e abraçou a sua cabeça contra os seios. – E certifica-te que trancas a porta durante a noite. Não só por causa dele, mas pelos outros convidados também. Porra, nunca te vi tão bonita!

Ela sorriu e beijou-lhe o cabelo, largando-o para que pudesse voltar ao trabalho enquanto ela ficava por ali a conversar com ele.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Já era perto das três da manhã quando Rin se despediu de Inuyasha e saiu da sala das máquinas pelas escadas que davam para a popa. Estava a cair de sono. Quando aterrasse na cama, dormiria que nem um anjinho.

Gritou quando duas mãos enormes a puxaram para trás e as suas costas bateram contra um imenso peito quente. Uma respiração morna soprava-lhe no pescoço e a voz profunda murmurou-lhe no ouvido.

- Disse-te para não fugires de mim, _agapi_. – uma língua escaldante subiu pelo pescoço acima até à orelha. – Desobedeceste-me. – os lábios fecharam-se sobre o lóbulo. – Terei de te castigar. – introduziu a ponta da língua no ouvido.

Rin fechou os olhos com a respiração entrecortada e apoiou-se nele, para evitar cair. Estava perdida. Sesshoumaru apanhara-a mais depressa do que pensara. Nem sequer chegara ao pé das escadas exteriores que davam para o corredor dos quartos. Que tristeza.

Sesshoumaru virou-a para si e beijou-a. Não obstante, Rin resistiu.

- Abre-te para mim, _agapi_. – lambeu-lhe os lábios e fitou-a. – Deixa-me beijar-te da forma que mereces.

- Sesshoumaru… Não. Não podemos…

Ela abraçou-a pela cintura com mais força. – Não podemos? Estás enganada. Podemos, sim. Eu quero-te, tu queres-me, o que nos impede?

- Eu…

- Além disso, és minha. – acariciou-lhe o pescoço com os lábios até à marca que tinha no lado esquerdo. – Tens uma marca que o prova. – disse com orgulho.

Rin fechou os olhos e suspirou, rendida.

Sesshoumaru beijou-a novamente e, desta vez, enfiou a língua pela sua garganta e explorou-a com ferocidade. Rin tinha a mais doce das bocas! Puxou-a para si e pousou ambas as mãos nas nádegas firmes aproximando-a da prova mais evidente do seu desejo.

Oh, estava doido para a possuir. Não via a hora de se enterrar entre as suas pernas, profundamente dentro dela, sentido o seu corpo nu a retorcer-se de prazer debaixo do seu.

Sem aguentar mais um segundo, pegou nela ao colo e levou-a escada acima, caminhou pelo corredor e encontrou o seu camarote. Ainda bem que a maioria dos convidados só se deitaria depois das quatro da manhã, talvez cinco.

Entrou na sua suite e fechou a porta com as costas. Pousou Rin no chão e encostou-a de imediato contra a parede, voltando a possuir-lhe a boca.

Rin passou os braços à volta do seu pescoço e gemeu profundamente. Sesshoumaru pressionou-a ainda mais e pegou num joelho e subiu-o até ao seu quadril, movendo as ancas contra o centro dela, esfregando a erecção. A morena voltou a gemer, mas mais alto, sentindo-se completamente dominada e deliciosamente presa entre a parede e os braços e o corpo estonteante daquele homem.

Sesshoumaru desviou o vestido e apertou a coxa nua com generosidade, roubando-lhe mais gemidos e mais beijos. Movia as ancas ao ritmo perfeito, enfiava e tirava a língua da boca dela, imitando o acto sexual. Estava a prepará-la para o que viria. Não estava disposto a deixá-la sair daquele quarto sem a possuir. E sabia que se a possuísse, não… _quando_ a possuísse, não a deixaria sair da cama naquela noite nem na manhã seguinte. Faria amor com a sua pequena a noite toda, em todas as posições que conhecia e que conseguisse antes de caírem no cansaço.

Puxou-a até à cama e fê-la deitar-se. Rin abriu os olhos, amedrontada e puxou o corpo para o topo da cama, como se procurasse amarrar-se ao último fio de sanidade com todas as suas forças.

- É inútil, Rin _mou_. – comentou, tirando o casaco e desapertando a gravata. – Esta noite és minha.

- Senhor Taisho, acho melhor nós não…

- Agora voltei a ser o senhor Taisho? – riu-se levemente, tirando a camisa. – Gosto mais quando me chamas pelo meu nome. – gatinhou por cima dela e prendeu os seus pulsos contra o colchão, prendendo-a com o seu corpo. – Di-lo outra vez. Diz.

- Não… - murmurou de olhos fechados. – Tenho que ir embora, é melhor…

Sesshoumaru mordeu-lhe o pescoço novamente, deixando-a sem fôlego. Chupou a pele com força e por fim lambeu-a docemente.

- Diz.

Ela abanou a cabeça e ele sorriu. Tão teimosa… Beijou o peito e desceu com a língua até ao início dos seios, forçou o decote para baixo, quase o rasgando e os montes de carne tornaram-se mais salientes e tentadores. Descontrolado, rasgou-lhe o vestido pelo decote e tomou os seios nas mãos, guloso. Rin arqueou-se instintivamente para ele, pedindo mais.

- Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru abocanhou-lhe um seio, sem nem sequer se dar ao trabalho de explorar os mamilos com calma, primeiro. Lambeu-o, chupou-o e mordeu-o, depois trocou e deu igual prazer ao outro. As mãos dela foram parar aos cabelos dele e apertaram a cabeça conta o peito, desesperada e gemendo alto.

Sesshoumaru abriu-lhe as pernas e acomodou-se entre elas enquanto a abraçava com força pela cintura e a puxava para cima, devorando-lhe os seios. Naquela posição, Rin sentiu-se possuída. Sesshoumaru era tão grande que a obrigava a ter as pernas o mais afastadas possível para o acomodar e era tão pesado e tão quente que a deixava louca. Além disso, aquela boca obrava milagres nos seios e teve a sensação que se ele parasse, o obrigaria a dar-lhe mais prazer.

Sesshoumaru estava descontrolado. Nunca quisera tanto uma mulher, sempre se orgulhara de controlar as suas paixões, mas agora… Rin cegava-o de desejo. Fazia-o actuar como um animal no cio. Completamente descontrolado e desesperado.

Forçou o tecido e rasgou a parte da frente toda e deixou-se ficar a olhar para a quantidade de pele pálida exposta. Oh, Santo Céu! Era ainda melhor do que imaginara! Tirou o que foi outrora um lindo e caríssimo vestido fino e observou-a com fome. Pura fome masculina e sexual. Arrebatou-lhe as cuecas e Rin agarrou-o pelas mãos quando tentou abrir-lhe as pernas, de forma a ver a sua parte mais íntima.

- Não!

- _Agapi_, não tenhas medo de mim.

- Não quero que me vejas.

- Mas eu vou ver. És minha.

- Por favor… - o seu rosto corado era adorável. – Não quero que me vejas, eu…

Sesshoumaru interrompeu-a, segurando-a pelos joelhos e abrindo-lhe as pernas de repente. Rin gritou e tentou fechá-las, mas ele impediu-a, baixando-se de imediato e colocando os joelhos dela para cima dos seus ombros. Sem esperar mais, mergulhou a boca na carne exposta e sentiu o seu delicioso odor. Era rico e suave. Intocado.

Devorou-a.

Lambeu, beijou, chupou, sugou e mordeu tudo o que pôde, deixando Rin no limite do êxtase e da loucura. Ela contorcia-se e esfregava-se contra ele, pedindo mais e gemendo o seu nome. Sesshoumaru praticamente alimentou-se dela e quando a levou ao seu primeiro orgasmo, não se sentiu satisfeito. Levou-a a um segundo e a um terceiro. Quando atingiu o quarto, achou que já estava preparada para o receber.

Levantou-se da cama e baixou as calças, vendo o corpo inerte e suado de Rin esparramado na cama. Estava orgulhoso por lhe ter dado tanto prazer. Os olhos amarelos resplandeciam de satisfação.

Baixou o elástico dos boxers e a erecção saltou para fora, enorme, imponente, orgulhosa. Sempre soube que o seu tamanho agradava as mulheres, apesar de as magoar quando não estavam bem preparadas para ele. Os médicos especialistas que tinha visitado de rotina, diziam-lhe que era um dos poucos casos em que o seu membro atingia um tamanho de maturidade extraordinariamente grande. Não que fosse uma aberração, não era. Diziam apenas que era um homem muito sortudo e viril.

Sesshoumaru estava preocupado, acima de tudo. Nunca se preocupara com as prostitutas e outras amantes que tivera, mas Rin era diferente. Era virgem. Um pénis de tamanho pequeno podia magoá-la facilmente na primeira vez, o seu então… rasgá-la-ia. Por isso preocupara-se em prepará-la tão bem. Assim, molhada como estava, não lhe ia doer tanto.

Gatinhou para cima dela e acariciou-lhe a face. Os olhos amarelos abriram-se lentamente, lânguidos e húmidos, e Sesshoumaru percebeu que nunca se esqueceria deles. Mesmo se nunca mais visse aquela mulher outra vez. Estavam-lhe gravados na alma.

- Abre-te para mim, meu amor. – pediu suavemente.

Ela corou e fechou as pernas. Pegou na mão dela e levou-a ao seu membro inchado. Rin abriu muito os olhos, assustada com o seu tamanho.

- Não… - engoliu em seco, visivelmente transtornada. – Não vai caber…

- Vai, sim. – acariciou o pescoço com a ponta do nariz. – Confia em mim. Quero fazer-te minha.

- Sesshoumaru… - murmurou, fechando novamente os olhos, deixando-se levar pelas carícias do homem experiente.

Abriu as pernas e permitiu que ele se deitasse em cima dela. Sesshoumaru beijou-a levemente antes de tomar o seu membro na mão e guiá-lo para o centro dela. A ponta húmida e quente tocou na sua entrada e Rin gemeu. Sesshoumaru pousou as duas mãos no colchão, uma em cada lado da sua cabeça e forçou a entrada, muito lentamente. Encontrou instantaneamente a resistência natural de Rin. Os músculos internos não estavam acostumados àquela invasão e contraíram-se, impedindo a sua passagem. Rin voltou a gemer e mordeu o lábio inferior quando Sesshoumaru voltou a insistir e a empurrar para a frente. Olhou para baixo, para a união dos seus corpos.

Praguejou. Não ia conseguir. Era demasiado grande e Rin demasiado apertada. Só a cabeça tinha entrado e com muito esforço. Voltou a forçar a entrada e avançou um pouco mais, mas desta vez teve de parar. Encontrou a barreira de virgindade. Sentindo-se o homem mais sortudo do mundo por ser o seu primeiro, deitou-se completamente sobre ela e beijou-a profundamente, sugando a sua língua e estimulando-a ao máximo. Quando teve a certeza que Rin estava entretida demais com o beijo, penetrou-a por completo, entrando nela e rasgando o seu véu de pureza.

Rin parou de o beijar e gritou, as lágrimas formando-se no canto dos olhos e as unhas a arranharem as costas musculosas. Sesshoumaru murmurou-lhe palavras doces e acariciou os cabelos escuros e a face tensa. Quando se acalmou, abriu os olhos e olhou directamente para ele. Sesshoumaru ficou surpreso por um instante. Era a primeira vez que o olhava tão directamente, como se pudesse realmente vê-lo.

Rin sorriu docemente e tomou o seu rosto entre as mãos.

- Amo-te.

E beijou-o. Sesshoumaru foi consumido por ela, pelo seu beijo, pelo seu cheiro, pelo seu calor, pelas suas palavras e pelo seu corpo. Começou a mover-se dentro dela e saiu, depois entrou e voltou a sair para voltar a entrar novamente. Aumentou o ritmo, ouvindo os suspiros femininos e beijando o seu pescoço.

- Oh, Rin… - murmurou contra os caracóis negros, como se sofresse. – Quero-te tanto!

Ela arqueou-se para ele, oferecendo-se e ele aceitou tudo. Segurou-lhe um joelho acima dos quadris e penetrou-a com mais força e lentidão, estirando-a tanto que julgou chegar-lhe à cerviz.

Rin nunca se sentiu tão possuída na vida. Sesshoumaru entrava nela com autoridade e força, como se fosse o seu dono. A sua grossura era impressionante e o prazer que a devastava era indescritível. Abriu mais as pernas, o máximo que pôde, arqueou as costas para ele, oferecendo-lhe os seios e o pescoço, e deixou cair os braços sobre o colchão. Abandonava-se completamente. Era dele. Desde a primeira vez que se encontraram, no apartamento dele. Sabia-o, só que nunca o tinha admitido. Sentiu o corpo musculoso mover-se de outra maneira. Ouvia o ruidoso respirar do seu amante, como se rosnasse, sentiu o cheiro característico dele tornar-se cada vez mais forte. Ele ajoelhou-se e sentou-se sobre as pernas. Puxou-a com força pelas ancas e não teve outra opção senão gritar de prazer ao senti-lo mais dentro de si.

Sesshoumaru gritou quando se enterrou bem fundo nela e atirou a cabeça para trás, pensando que ia desfalecer de prazer. Continuou a bombeá-la e olhou para ela. O seu corpo magnífico era só dele. Só ele é que a possuiria, apenas ele a veria daquela forma. Era dele. De mais ninguém.

Insatisfeito, saiu de dentro dela, observando como os músculos dela relaxavam e tremiam de frio pela sua saída repentina.

- Sesshoumaru? – ela chamou. Avançou as ancas na sua direcção e choramingou. – Não pares, por favor…

- Queres mais? – debruçou-se sobre ela e beijou-lhe os lábios lentamente, profundamente.

- Sim…

- Vira-te, então. – sussurrou.

Rin obedeceu de imediato e ele afastou-se um pouco para lhe dar espaço de manobra. Quando a teve sob si, com aquele traseiro lindo para o ar, beijou-lhe as costas, desviando os caracóis largos abundantes. Desceu muito lentamente, torturando-a impiedosamente, e mordiscou uma nádega. Quando ouviu um queixume de dor e prazer, sorriu atrevidamente.

Beijou-lhe o rosto e o pescoço enquanto enfiava dois dedos dentro dela. Rin choramingou, exigindo mais prazer. Mas ele foi teimoso, e brincou com ela até a fazer chegar ao orgasmo, usando três dedos. Quando ela recuperou, ele passou um braço por baixo dos seios e levantou-a, pondo-a de quatro, segurou-a com firmeza pelas ancas e penetrou-a com toda a força.

Rin gritou bastante alto e Sesshoumaru sorriu a pensar que todos a deveriam ter ouvido. Possuiu-a como se não houvesse amanhã. Bombardeou-a de tal forma que os cabelos dela abanavam com os seus movimentos. Caiu sobre ela e segurou os seus seios com uma mão, apoiando-se no colchão com a outra e continuando a montá-la.

Não estava a fazer amor, nem a seduzir. Estava a acasalar. Como um macho solitário que finalmente encontrava a sua fêmea.

Deitou-a de novo e voltou a encaixar-se entre as suas pernas, montando-a com força. Rin agarrou-se a ele com todo o seu corpo. Envolveu-o com os braços e rodeou as ancas esguias com as pernas, permitindo uma penetração muito mais profunda. Adorava os seus gemidos roucos, as vezes em que lhe dizia que era dele, as vezes em que lhe dizia que ela o enlouquecia.

Atirou a cabeça para trás quando se veio. O orgasmo a rasgá-la sem dó nem piedade, os gritos a brotarem-lhe da garganta seca. Sesshoumaru bebeu todos eles, num beijo profundo, enquanto procurava agora a sua satisfação.

Estava quase no auge, não aguentaria mais. Aumentou o ritmo e diminuiu a distância entre eles, dando estocadas mais curtas, fortes e rápidas. Quando se veio, gritou, dilacerado pelo prazer indescritível. E enquanto permanecia na névoa deliciosa do orgasmo, murmurou-lhe coisas em grego. Coisas sentidas, profundas e graves, que em outras circunstâncias nunca admitiria.

Chamou-lhe a sua _agapi mou_, pediu-lhe que nunca o abandonasse, que lhe permitisse possuir o seu corpo para sempre. Pediu-lhe bebés. Meu deus! Falara como um tolo.

Ronronou-lhe ao ouvido quando finalmente se deu por satisfeito e rodou com ela na cama, deitando-se de costas e puxando-a para o seu peito largo. Quando a abraçou pela cintura com um braço, sentiu a mão pequena dela acariciar-lhe o peito e um suspiro trémulo abandonou-lhe a boca. Estava cansada. E ele foi o responsável por isso. Pelo seu cansaço e pela sua satisfação.

Olhou para ela e sorriu ao ver os olhos amarelos brilhantes e húmidos. O seu corpo suado e curvilíneo aninhado contra o seu, nu. Beijou a sua testa e pousou o outro braço sobre a cintura fina.

- Estás bem?

Ela assentiu ligeiramente, caindo no sono a pouco e pouco. Mas então, surpreendeu-o olhando outra vez dentro dos seus olhos e sorriu magnificamente. Levantou uma mão pequena e tocou-o no rosto.

- Toda a minha vida, desejei poder ver de novo. Mas, durante todos esses anos, nunca o desejei mais do que agora. Daria a minha própria alma para poder olhar para ti agora e ver se és tão bonito como dizem. Como um anjo. – suspirou, e deixou a mão cair no seu peito, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Sesshoumaru beijou-a e voltou a deitar-se em cima dela.

- Tu vês-me melhor do que o resto do mundo, _agapi_. Ninguém me vê como tu, que me olhas por dentro e me fazes sentir coisas que nunca senti antes. – beijou-a e penetrou-a sem aviso. Rin espantou-se com o seu poder. Sabia que os homens demoravam muito tempo para voltarem a fazer amor outra vez, e ele demorara apenas uns minutos.

Aquelas palavras, sabia, eram a coisa mais próxima de um 'amo-te' que receberia dele. Sesshoumaru não se apaixonava por ninguém, ele era um homem, e como o resto da sua espécie, era movido pela luxúria e pelo desejo. No entanto, ele tinha o dom de a fazer esquecer o mundo e os seus próprios pensamentos com algumas carícias e foi o que fez. Possuiu-a a noite toda nas mais variadas posições, surpreendendo-a deliciosamente.

Tinha-o chamado de anjo, mas enganara-se. Sesshoumaru era um autêntico demónio na cama. Deveria ser a reencarnação do deus do sexo, pois não se cansou enquanto não a levou ao limite da exaustão e da satisfação. Só ficou contente quando, depois de lhe dar o milésimo orgasmo devastador, Rin adormeceu assim que ele saiu de dentro dela.

Sesshoumaru sorriu como há muito não sorria e virou-a de lado, abraçando-a por trás como um amante possessivo, com um joelho entre as suas coxas, os braços à sua volta, uma mão nos seios e o rosto no seu pescoço.

Só quando a teve daquela forma nos braços é que se rendeu ao sono e ao cansaço. Enquanto a luz da manhã invadia o quarto.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

_**Continua…**_

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**


	12. Capítulo Doze

**.**

**CAPÍTULO DOZE**

**.**

Rin acordou a meio da manhã, com apenas quatro horas de sono. Acordou porque sentiu o sol a bater-lhe no rosto e sentiu-o mais quente que o habitual. Abriu os olhos e espreguiçou-se muito lentamente na cama, sorrindo e sentindo uma nova sensação de cansaço e satisfação pelo corpo todo. Sentia-se bem consigo mesma, com o seu novo corpo de mulher. Sentia-se, acima de tudo, feliz. Muito feliz.

Rodou para o lado e bateu contra o braço grosso de Sesshoumaru. Pela respiração, ainda estava a dormir profundamente. Apoiou-se no cotovelo e passou a mão pela extensão do seu corpo, percebendo que estava a dormir de costas para baixo, pois a sua mão passou pelos peitorais inchados, os mamilos e os incríveis abdominais.

Sentindo-se tola e subitamente atrevida, mas não querendo perder o impulso, puxou os lençóis para trás e montou-o lentamente, para não o acordar. Depois, inclinou-se para beijar o seu rosto delicadamente e desceu pelo peito incrivelmente desenvolvido e pelo incrível _six-pac_k. Quando chegou onde queria, sentiu-se corar, mas continuou. Tocou no membro aninhado entre as pernas dele e começou a acariciá-lo.

Na noite anterior, Sesshoumaru dera-lhe prazer, mas não tivera oportunidade de lhe dar prazer a ele, pelo que queria fazê-lo agora. O pénis começou a inchar e quando Rin parou de o acariciar, percebeu que mesmo assim continuava a crescer. Era incrível, mas quanto mais olhava na direcção onde supostamente estaria o membro de Sesshoumaru, mais parecia engrossar. Franzindo o sobrolho por um momento, decidiu ignorar. Pensou que, uma vez que era tocado, ficaria excitado, mesmo se Sesshoumaru continuasse profundamente adormecido.

Segurou-o numa mão e desceu a boca para saboreá-lo, mas antes de lhe colocar a língua em cima, afastou-se e rodou um pouco a mão, perguntando-se qual seria a melhor forma de o fazer. Estava só a fazer uma experiência, não é? Voltou a baixar a cabeça, os caracóis desarrumados a caírem sobre as coxas masculinas e roçando as virilhas. Mas parou novamente e lambeu os lábios. Deveria tocá-lo já com a língua ou tinha que lhe beijar a ponta primeiro?

- Estás a dar cabo de mim, Rin.

A voz rouca e arrastada assustou-a. Estava tão entretida na sua experiência que não reparara que Sesshoumaru havia acordado. A sua respiração continuava normal, mas o seu coração começava a bater um pouco mais forte. Sorriu internamente, pensando que o seu batimento cardíaco inabalável mudava agora por sua causa. Amarrou o lençol contra os seios e enrubesceu.

- Desculpa, Sesshoumaru, estava só… Bom, eu… - arrumou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. – Eu sou uma parva, não deveria ter feito nada.

Quando estava para sair de cima dele, humilhada, sentiu a mão dele no pulso.

- Não és nada parva. Continua, eu estava a gostar de ver.

Arregalou os olhos. – Estavas a _ver_?

Ele riu-se. – Senti-me curioso quando te vi a subir para cima de mim.

Sesshoumaru lembrou-se que na noite passada tinham feito amor muitas vezes naquela posição. Nunca deixara uma mulher montá-lo, mas Rin conseguira que ele o desejasse. E admitia que adorava vê-la naquela posição. Era simplesmente fantástica.

- Mas eu não sei… Não sei dar-te prazer. Sou inexperiente. – baixou o rosto.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se com ela no seu colo, as pernas afastadas, uma para cada lado dos seus quadris. Segurou-a pelo pescoço com suavidade e beijou-a como se a reverenciasse. Beijou-a durante muito tempo, a sua língua entrando e saindo, correndo atrás da sua e brincando e dançando com ela. Quando a deixou sem fôlego, soltou-a e olhou para ela durante um momento, depois sussurrou-lhe no ouvido, pegando na mão dela e levando-a directamente ao seu membro viril.

- Podes fazer o que quiseres comigo, _agapi_, pois acredita que estou no limite. Qualquer coisa que me faças, qualquer toque, é o bastante para ficar cego de prazer.

Rin sorriu quando ele usou a palavra 'cego'. Sabia que não tinha sido de propósito, mas gostou de saber que ele se sentia daquela forma tão extrema com ela.

Sesshoumaru beijou-a uma última vez e deitou-se novamente, esperando. Os seus longuíssimos cabelos prateados espalhados displicentemente pela cama inteira, qual rio de seda prata. Rin respirou fundo várias vezes e depois afastou o lençol que lhe tapava a nudez. Aproximou-se do membro e tomou-o numa mão, depois, baixou a cabeça e abocanhou a ponta.

Sesshoumaru apertou o lençol com força e cerrou os dentes quando a língua aveludada rodeou a ponta do seu pénis. Sentiu-a lambê-lo devagar e depois descer mais a cabeça para tomá-lo mais na sua boca. Não conseguia pô-lo todo, está claro, mas esforçava-se por provar o mais que podia.

Rin lambeu e chupou-o, deleitada com o sabor agridoce que ele tinha. E era tão grande que mal lhe cabia na boca. Começou a acariciá-lo com a mão também e quando não se deu mais por satisfeita, usou a outra mão também. Sesshoumaru atirou a cabeça para trás e mordeu o lábio, gemendo alto. Não conseguiu evitar e levou uma mão aos cabelos dela, incitando-a aumentar o ritmo das sucções. Aquela boca estava a arrasá-lo.

Quando não aguentou mais, puxou-a pelos braços para a fazer cair sobre ele, segurou-a pelas nádegas e encaixou-a em si. Ambos gemeram quando se uniram e Rin mordeu tentadoramente o lábio inferior.

- Sesshoumaru!

Ele ergueu as ancas para penetrá-la mais fundo, voltando a sentir aquela urgência em possui-la. Sentou-se de repente e abraçou-a, puxando-a mais contra si. Rin atirou-se para trás e gritou, segurando-se aos seus ombros com abandono. Sesshoumaru baixou o rosto e tomou um seio na boca, brincando e endurecendo cada vez mais o mamilo rosa e pequeno. Rin tinha uns seios muito cheios e pesados, que o encantavam demasiado.

Tinha-se apercebido que era uma mulher que encheria um marido de felicidade, dando-lhe muitos filhos. Tinha um corpo perfeito para suportar várias gravidezes. Os seios grandes, a cintura fina, as ancas largas. Era um corpo perfeito que escondia sempre debaixo daquelas camisas simples e largas que usava. Mas agora não esconderia mais nada dele. Era sua e faria amor com ela todas as noites.

Quando se veio, deitou-a lentamente na cama e pousou a cabeça entre os seios dela, descansando. Rin tomou-o nos braços com um sorriso e embalou-o docemente.

- Que horas são? – ela perguntou.

- Acho que perto das onze.

- Já? Achas que todos já saíram do barco?

Sesshoumaru beijou o seio que tinha na frente do rosto. – Não. Deitaram-se tarde.

- Não tanto como nós. – admitiu. – Ainda tenho muito sono. Não acho que consiga andar durante os próximos dias.

Sesshoumaru riu-se e mordeu-lhe o mamilo. – Ficarás no meu apartamento, então. Quando voltar do trabalho, tenho-te só para mim na minha cama. À espera.

A morena corou e beijou-lhe a testa com carinho, por cima da meia-lua. Tinha-se dado conta agora que lhe tinha dito que o amava. Era verdade. Estava apaixonada por ele. Pelo seu feitio difícil e casmurro, pela sua voz, pelo seu cheiro, pela sua presença notável. Gostava até da forma forte como o seu coração batia.

Sentia-se muito segura e quente nos seus braços e desejou nunca sair daquela cama e fazer amor com ele para sempre.

Sesshoumaru beijou-lhe a testa também e ergueu-se sobre ela.

- É melhor irmos tomar um banho para nos vestirmos. Ainda temos que tomar o pequeno-almoço no cruzeiro e depois podemos ir embora.

Ela assentiu e tapou-se com o lençol enquanto se levantava. Sesshoumaru tirou-lho e levou-a ao colo para a banheira. Encheu-a e enfiou-se dentro dela com ela. Fizeram amor mais uma vez, na água quente. Aquele homem não parava! Estava dorida, mas mesmo assim ele conseguia fazê-la esquecer a dor e sentir apenas prazer.

Mais tarde, quando saíram do cruzeiro, Sesshoumaru abriu a porta do seu _Bentley_ caríssimo e ela entrou. Desde que saiu para o recinto onde tomavam o pequeno-almoço, perguntava-se se Inuyasha já se teria ido embora e o que acontecera a Kagome, visto que ela já lá não estava desde de manhã cedo.

- O que se passa, _agapi_? – Sesshoumaru perguntou quando entrou no lugar do condutor e deu partida, entrando pelas estradas movimentadas da cidade. – Estás estranha desde o pequeno-almoço. – olhou para ela. – Não estás arrependida, estás?

- Não, claro que não! – forçou um sorriso. Mas perguntava-se na sua mente se ter-se entregado àquele homem tão poderoso tivesse sido a melhor escolha. Nada tinha sido esclarecido acerca do futuro de ambos. Estava, que ironia… às cegas. – A Kagome não falou contigo esta manhã?

- Não, quando descemos fui avisado que ela já se tinha ido embora.

- Mas não te ligou?

- Não. Deve ser dos nervos e do stress por causa dos últimos preparativos para o casamento. – olhou para ela de soslaio. – A propósito, vens ao casamento, certo? Ela conta contigo. E eu também.

Rin sorriu um pouco. – Sabes que estou contra esse casamento… - _Agora mais do que nunca. Pobre Inuyasha…_ - Mas já fiz uma promessa. Não posso voltar atrás.

- Óptimo. – sorriu, os seus dentes perfeitamente alinhados e brancos a rasgarem-lhe o rosto. – Levo-te para minha casa ou queres ir a algum sítio especial?

- Se não te importasses, Sesshoumaru… - hesitou ao usar o nome dele. Só o usara na noite anterior, quando estiveram ambos sob o efeito do calor da paixão. – Gostaria que me deixasses na pensão. Há muitas coisas que tenho que fazer antes do casamento e tenho que falar com o tio Robin, também.

- Está bem. Mas depois promete que virás ter ao hotel. Vou para lá para tratar dumas coisas e pensei em estar contigo um pouco, antes do casamento. O que achas? – pousou a sua grande mão em cima das dela, no colo dela.

Rin assentiu, corada. Ainda não se habituara a ter um… amante.

- Está bem. – sorriu. – Irei ter contigo à tarde.

Sesshoumaru acariciou-lhe a face e virou à esquerda, parando alguns metros mais à frente, em frente à porta da pensão. O tio Robin espreitou à janela, surpreso ao ver um carro tão caro parado à sua porta.

- Adeus, _agapi mou_.

Tocou-lhe na face, os seus olhos dourados incrivelmente profundos, como duas bolas de fogo gémeas. Desceu os dedos pelo pescoço delicado e segurou-a, acabando com a distância entre eles com um beijo apaixonado. Era como se sentisse já a falta dela.

Rin sorriu depois do beijo, sentindo-se derretida. Quando a tratava daquela forma tão terna e apaixonada ao mesmo tempo era como se... Como se… Deus a ajudasse, mas era como se ele estivesse apaixonado por ela também! Tamanha ilusão.

- Adeus, Sesshoumaru. – sentiu-o suspirar de deleite por ter dito o seu nome e saiu do carro, deixando para trás o cheiro a pêssegos.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Sesshoumaru entrou em casa e atirou as chaves e o casaco para um canto. Tinha ido lá para buscar uns papéis para levar para o hotel. Aproximou-se do papagaio e deu-lhe uma bolacha para comer, duvidava que Kagome se tivesse lembrado do pobre bicho.

Atirou-se para o sofá e fechou os olhos, recordando a noite maravilhosa que havia passado com Rin nos seus braços. Nunca antes se sentira assim, tão… Fascinado. Como se tivesse passado toda a sua vida a ver mulheres com rostos desfocados e a preto e branco e um dia… Viu Rin no meio delas todas. Com perfeição e a cores bem vivas.

Passou os dedos pelos lábios e sorriu ao recordar os lábios dela, a pele macia, os seios com os mamilos duros de êxtase. Que mulher! Dava tudo para a ter consigo novamente, mas sabia que a teria mais tarde só para si, quando se encontrassem no hotel.

A campainha tocou, despertando-o dos seus devaneios e foi atender a porta.

- Sim?

- Senhor Taisho. – o porteiro disse através do intercomunicador. – Há aqui um homem que diz querer vê-lo, senhor. Diz que se chama senhor Lambert. Deixo-o subir?

Lambert. O detective que mandou investigar sobre Rin. Bom, já não precisava que o fizesse. Rin era tão pura e tão ingénua que não representava nenhum mal para a sua família, no entanto, estava disposto a pagar os serviços ao homem. Agora que pensava nisso, tinha vergonha ao admitir que mandara alguém investigar o passado dela.

- Sim, mande-o subir, e depressa.

- Sim, senhor.

Um minuto depois, o detective Lambert entrou e cumprimentaram-se como dois profissionais. Lambert era alto e corpulento, um rosto enxuto e curtido que disfarçava bastante bem com o seu chapéu e o seu sobretudo escuro. Tinha o cabelo rapado junto ao crânio quando tirou o chapéu por educação e uma barba de três dias. Estava na casa dos trinta e muitos, talvez quarenta.

- Muito bom dia, senhor Taisho. – disse. Sesshoumaru estendeu-lhe o braço para que entrasse para a sala e foi servir dois copos de _whisky_. – Pretendia entrar em contacto consigo mais cedo, mas não consegui. O senhor anda sempre muito ocupado.

- Sim, eu sei. Olhe… - estendeu-lhe um dos copos. – Não quero que investigue mais nada sobre a mulher. Não há nada de ameaçador nela e já não preciso dos seus serviços. No entanto, é claro, estou disposto a pagar pelo tempo que gastou.

Lambert aproximou-se e deu duas goladas e sorriu. – Tem a certeza? Encontrei coisas muito interessantes sobre essa mulher, senhor Taisho.

- Não me interessam. – levantou a mão, interrompendo-o, no entanto, não surtiu efeito.

- Coisas que têm a ver com o seu pai.

Sesshoumaru olhou para o homem durante uns segundos. – Que coisas?

O detective sorriu soturnamente e abriu a sua pequena mala de pele, tirando, de entre muitos papéis, um envelope grande e castanho. Abriu-o e deu-lhe todo o seu conteúdo. Sesshoumaru sentou-se, lendo e vendo as fotografias antigas.

- Fiz uma pesquisa detalhada, senhor. – disse Lambert. – Fiz perguntas a vizinhos, amigos, conhecidos e procurei pela sua família mas afastada. Rin Hatanaka é mesmo o seu verdadeiro nome, acerca disso não mentiu, no entanto… - apontou as fotos e os recortes de jornais que o youkai analisava com uma expressão incrédula. – Mentiu-lhe acerca disso.

- Como…?

Não tinha palavras. Segurava entre as mãos uma foto recortada de um jornal da ilha em que mostrava a cena de um acidente. Uma menina era fechada num saco preto reservado a cadáveres e uma menina morena era posta numa maca, com a cabeça cheia de sangue e o resto do corpo partido e cheio de cortes ensanguentados. Como título: _Acidente mata criança._ Como subtítulo: _InuTaisho admite estar chocado. "Nunca mais esquecerei o rosto da menina!"_

- Rin Hatanaka era filha de pais drogados, a mãe abandonou-a a ela e à irmã à porta do orfanato Saint Hope, aqui em Santorini. A irmã, Sango, com dois anos e ela com dois dias de vida. Procurei as freiras que tomaram conta delas, mas só encontrei uma, a irmã Mary. Explicou-me o que acontecera à irmã de Rin e o que sucedeu dali para a frente. – Lambert continuou a narração dos acontecimentos enquanto Sesshoumaru lia, pasmado e cada vez mais zangado, os recortes de jornais. – Foram as duas atropeladas, uma com sete e a outra com nove anos. Ao que parece, o seu pai… - hesitou. – O seu pai atropelou-as.

- É impossível! O meu pai nunca… - levantou-se furioso e apertando a cana do nariz. – O meu pai nunca me disse nada disto! A imprensa deveria ter falado num escândalo destes!

- O seu pai pagou muito à imprensa para pararem com a divulgação deste acidente. Acredito que o senhor só tivesse catorze anos na altura.

- Como é que ele me pôde esconder uma coisa destas? – murmurou, passando a mão no cabelo, frustrado, e voltou a sentar-se.

Lambert prosseguiu. – Como eu estava a dizer, o seu pai atropelou-as porque ia a falar ao telemóvel e elas saltaram para a estrada do nada, assim de repente. Não conseguiu travar a tempo e, bom… O resto já sabe. Sango foi atirada por cima dos outros carros, tendo morte imediata, e Rin ficou em muito mau estado durante algum tempo, com algumas fracturas. O mais grave foi a perda da visão.

Então, foi assim que ficara cega. Por isso não queria falar no assunto de cada vez que vinha à baila. Ela sabia muito bem quem a atropelara e, com certeza, procurava vingança. Aquela mentirosa! Falsa! Manipuladora! Só fizera amizade com Kagome para se aproveitar dela! Para se aproximar de InuTaisho e aplicar o derradeiro golpe! Por isso… Por isso ela dormira com ele! Aquela… Aquela vadia!

- Creio que, ao esconder um assunto tão importante, essa mulher tenta alguma coisa contra a sua família, senhor Taisho, nomeadamente contra o seu pai.

Sesshoumaru ergueu-se de novo e passeou pela sala durante alguns minutos, em silêncio e servindo-se de outros dois copos de _whisky_. Quando se virou para o detective, entregou-lhe as folhas que tinha na mão.

- Consegue arranjar uma máquina de _Braille_? Consegue traduzir isso para _braille_, ainda hoje?

- Claro, sem problema, senhor Taisho.

- Óptimo. – entregou-lhe os papéis e passou a mão pelos cabelos prateados. – Quero que mos traga traduzidos ao hotel a seguir ao almoço, entendido?

- Com todo o prazer, senhor.

- E o seu pagamento será efectuado por conta bancária, não se preocupe. – aproximou-se e apertaram as mãos, seguindo depois para a porta. – Muito obrigado, detective Lambert.

- Foi um prazer ter sido útil, senhor. Até logo.

- Até logo.

Fechou a porta e vagueou pelo escritório, pensativo e furioso. A sua mente apenas chegando a uma conclusão.

Rin tinha-o usado.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

_**Continua…**_

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

_**Minha nossa! Peço desculpa por ter deixado vocês tanto tempo sem outro capítulo! É que por aqui as coisas têm sido um pouco difíceis. O meu patrão idiota e estúpido deixa-me com os nervos em franja! Arrhh! Ò.Ó**_

_**Mas, bom, voltei e prometo que amanhã coloco um capítulo novo para vos compensar! XD**_

_**Ticha**__** – A pergunta que todos fizeram: será que usaram protecção? Não. Aí está. Não que eu esteja adiantando que a Rin está grávida, porque ninguém sabe, não é? Mas dá para ver que não usaram protecção, Sesshoumaru estava fora de controlo e tal e também não se preocupou em 'terminá-lo' fora dela. E depois fizeram-no várias vezes. mesmo muitas. Eu avisei que o Sesshy ia ser como um animal no cio com a Rin. Ahaha! Pobrezinha nem soube como reagir! Ele atacou-a tão de repente! Nem saberia como reagir!**_

_**Muito obrigada pela tua review e continua a ler, amiga!**_

_**Juliana**__** – Bom… 8P … Coloquei agora a continuação! XD**_

_**Bom, o resto das reviews eu já respondi por PM, por isso… até amanhã!**_

_**Ja ne, minna!**_


	13. Capítulo Treze

**.**

**CAPÍTULO TREZE**

**.**

Inuyasha passeava pelo quarto depois do almoço, pensativo e imerso nos seus pensamentos e problemas. Devia ligar a Kagome? Não. Ela é que lhe mentiu, portanto, ela que lhe ligasse.

Desviou o olhar para o telefone em cima da cómoda e olhou para o relógio de pulso. Já passava das duas da tarde. Olhou para o telefone e de novo para o relógio. Depois praguejou, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos das calças de ganga e continuou a andar pelo quarto pequeno, com um ar zangado e emburrado.

Acordara com vontade de fugir do mundo, tentando, em vão, pensar que o que havia ocorrido na noite anterior não passara de um pesadelo. No entanto, não era. Procurara Rin, que costumava ser bastante madrugadora, mas não a encontrara. Comera qualquer coisa na cozinha do cruzeiro – emprestado e sem ninguém ver, diga-se de passagem -, e pusera-se a andar. Sequer ouvira falar de Kagome essa manhã. E ela não parecia querer ligar para esclarecer certas coisas e dizer-lhe outra vez que o amava.

Deitando-se na cama, olhou para o telefone outra vez. _Merda_, estava a fazer figura de parvo. Ainda bem que estava no quarto e não num sítio público.

Provavelmente, Kagome estava com _Kouga_, e não tinha tempo para o seu amante pobre e com cheiro a óleo de carro e gasolina. Mais tarde, quando o seu casamento se tornasse aborrecido, procurá-lo-ia.

E, Deus o ajudasse, porque aceitá-la-ia assim que lho pedisse. Como o idiota apaixonado que era.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Rin entrou no hall do hotel e sorriu onde supôs estar o balcão das recepcionistas antes de carregar no botão do elevador privado que levava ao corredor onde ficavam os quartos principais, como o de InuTaisho, o de Sesshoumaru e o de Kagome. Ninguém, a não ser os seguranças, as mulheres de limpeza autorizadas e revistadas e os próprios Taisho, podia entrar nele.

Uma das recepcionistas levantou-se e alertou um segurança. Aproximaram-se logo dois homens enormes com ela.

- Menina Hatanaka, o que pensa que está a fazer? Deve ter-se enganado no elevador. – disse a mulher na casa dos trinta com um sorriso falso e desdenhoso. – O elevador para o pessoal é aquele do outro lado.

Rin ouviu o som da luz anunciar que o elevador estava a descer e virou-se para ela e para a presença dos dois seguranças com um sorriso no rosto.

- Eu sei, senhora Parker, não se preocupe. Tenho autorização para subir aos quartos. Não demoro muito.

- Desculpe, menina, mas não vai entrar nesse elevador. O senhor Taisho não nos disse absolutamente nada a seu respeito. – um segurança disse, segurando-a delicadamente, mas firmemente, pelo braço. – Venha comigo.

A recepcionista sorriu maldosamente e comentou com o segundo segurança, na esperança que ela não ouvisse. – Pobre coitada. É cega! – e riu-se.

- Se quiser, senhora Parker… - começou, sentindo-se corar de raiva. Aquela mulher nem nenhuma outra funcionária, à excepção das moças das limpezas, a tinham tratado bem desde que começara a trabalhar ali. – Pode ligar para o quarto do senhor Taisho para confirmar a minha permissão.

- O senhor Taisho está doente, caso não se lembre! Não está em condições de receber visitas sem serem os seus filhos ou o médico.

- Estou a falar do filho dele. O senhor Sesshoumaru Taisho.

A mulher ficou calada durante uns segundos, obviamente surpresa por ter a permissão dele para subir. Sim, certamente nunca ninguém se teria lembrado de imaginar Sesshoumaru a ter um caso com uma mulher cega. Pois, nem ela achara possível, no entanto, era a prova viva!

- Vou-lhe ligar, então. – arrumou a camisa e o penteado impecáveis e deu meia-volta sobre os tacões enormes e finíssimos, dirigindo-se ao balcão. Depois de uma chamada rápida, ela aproximou-se com uma careta.

- O senhor Taisho confirmou. Pode subir.

Rin sorriu, soltou-se do segurança e entrou no elevador, respirando fundo lá dentro. Ao que parecia, Sesshoumaru não agia como tinha pensado, tentando afastar-se depois da noite que passaram. Tantas dúvidas para nada. Que tonta!

Saiu do elevador e caminhou pelo corredor. Sabia o número do quarto que Kagome usava antes de se ter mudado para o apartamento de Sesshoumaru, supôs que o dele seria o quarto ao lado. Encontrou-o e bateu à porta. Sesshoumaru abriu de repente, e sabia que era ele pelo seu cheiro másculo e primitivo.

Sorriu para ele. Desta vez bem para os seus olhos. Descobrira, com a experiência da noite passada, que ele era muito mais alto do que ela pensava e deu-se conta que, quando falava para ele, pensando que falava para os seus olhos, na verdade falava para o seu peito. Não tinha noção da sua altura real. Até agora.

- Olá, Sesshoumaru!

Ele não lhe disse nada mas o ar moveu-se, indicando-lhe que se afastara para que ela entrasse. Franzindo o sobrolho, entrou aos apalpões e seguiu devagar até o que lhe pareceu ser a sala. Sesshoumaru parou atrás dela, o seu calor era imenso, assim como uma tensão perigosa e estranha.

Porque estaria ele daquele modo? Acontecera alguma coisa que o perturbara?

- Sesshoumaru, sentes-te bem?

- Sim. Sinto-me óptimo. – disse, seco. – Senta-te. Temos que conversar.

Lá estava a frase.

Ia acabar com ela. Ia abandoná-la depois de a ter usado. Ia atirá-la para um canto e escolher a próxima da fila. Que típico. Sentindo-se a maior idiota e estúpida à face da Terra, sentou-se numa poltrona, praguejando e chamando-se nomes mentalmente. Até já sentia as lágrimas nos olhos. Era uma triste por ter acreditado que ele a queria e uma triste por se sentir daquela forma naquele momento.

- O que aconteceu?

Sesshoumaru demorou a responder. – Como ficaste cega?

A pergunta apanhou-a desprevenida. Onde estava o 'Rin, lamento muito, mas acabou tudo entre nós', ou o 'Rin, sabes como são as coisas… Não vais deixar que uma noite te suba à cabeça, não é?', ou ainda 'Foi só para experimentar uma coisa diferente, _agapi_, não te sintas mal'. Provavelmente chamava _agapi_ a todas as mulheres a que se propunha levar para a cama.

Oh, aquilo doía!

- Não percebo o que isso tem a ver com…

- Acho que já está na altura de me dizeres, não? – interrompeu-a abruptamente. – Agora que somos mais íntimos, tenho o direito de saber.

Rin olhou para as mãos juntas no colo, deixando o cabelo comprido cair-lhe pelos ombros. – Já foi há muito tempo, eu… Quase não me lembro de nada. – mentiu.

- Mas de alguma coisa deves lembrar, não? – sentou-se à sua frente, noutra poltrona. – Disseste-me uma vez que tinha sido um acidente. Quantos anos tinhas na altura?

- Não sei, não me lembro.

- Quantos anos tinhas? – pressionou.

- Sesshoumaru, já disse que não me lembro, não me pressiones! Porque estás a agir desta forma? Que importância tem o que me aconteceu há tantos anos?

- Diz-me!

- Tinha sete.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº **

Sesshoumaru perdeu o fôlego. Aquela afirmação vinda da boca dela confirmava tudo. Fora um tolo ao pensar que se calhar Lambert se tinha enganado. Mas não, Rin era mesmo culpada.

Rindo-se da sua tola esperança estilhaçada, levantou-se sem dizer nada, pegou nos papéis traduzidos em _braille_ e entregou-lhos.

- O que é isto? – ela perguntou, pegando neles com cuidado.

- Lê.

- Sou cega, Sesshoumaru, não consigo…

- Está em _braille_.

Rin abriu um pouco os olhos com espanto e passou então as pontas dos dedos pela folha.

Os minutos que se seguiram pareceram séculos. Sesshoumaru não olhava para ela, bebia _whisky_ de costas para ela e esperava. E esperava. Quando ouviu o som das folhas a caírem no colo dela com força, decidiu encará-la.

Nunca antes vira uma expressão tão triste, envergonhada e culpada no rosto de alguém. Os olhos amarelos, na noite anterior cheios de paixão e desejo, estavam agora inundados de culpa e lágrimas grossas. Rin continuou a chorar por muito tempo, pondo as mãos no rosto e sacudindo o corpo frágil e os cabelos com os espasmos involuntários.

- Sesshoumaru… Perdoa-me…

Ele aproximou-se com o copo na mão, sentindo-se muito calmo de repente. Em breve iria explodir. – Perdoar-te? Porquê? Porque não me disseste logo porque estavas aqui? Porque usas-te a minha irmã para os teus propósitos? Ou porque te deitaste comigo qual vadia para manteres o teu plano?

As palavras rudes feriram-na quase no momento em que as proferiu. Levantou o olhar, com indignação.

- Achas que me deitei contigo para me vingar?

- Que outra razão terias? A única coisa que queres é fazer um escândalo agora que o meu pai está doente. Isso matá-lo-ia mais cedo e, com sorte, receberias uma enorme quantia de dinheiro de indemnização.

- É verdade que a minha intenção inicial era provar que o teu pai era culpado pelo acidente, mas nunca quis dinheiro, nem fama à conta de um escândalo. Só quis um ajuste de contas!

- Não permitirei que faças mal à minha família!

Rin levantou-se. – Só pensas na tua família! – gritou. – E então e a minha? A minha irmã morreu por causa dele! Eu fiquei _cega_! Não me venhas com histórias de como sabes como a vida pode ser madrasta, porque eu sei-o melhor do que tu! Não quis nada a não ser justiça, Sesshoumaru! – as lágrimas grossas caiam do seu rosto para o decote entreaberto, descendo pelo peito.

- Não ouses tentar alguma coisa contra a minha família, Rin! – aproximou-se tanto que os seus corpos quase se tocavam. – Lembra-te que não és ninguém e eu tenho muito poder nas minhas mãos.

Aquilo magoou-a mais do que qualquer coisa. _Não és ninguém_.

- Sesshoumaru, acusa-me de tudo o que quiseres, mas não te menti quando disse que te amava.

- Pois, claro que não!

- É verdade! Eu amo-te, Sesshoumaru! De todo o coração! Quando conheci melhor a Kagome e a ti também, decidi parar com a história da vingança. Já não queria continuar com o meu plano. Porque me apaixonei por ti!

Em troca, recebeu um riso de desdém. – Sai da minha frente, Rin. Não te quero pôr os olhos em cima outra vez e, se o fizer, faço com que desapareças do mapa.

Aquilo assustou-a.

- O q-que queres dizer com isso?

- O que ouviste. Agora sai.

Ela agarrou-se ao seu braço, desesperada. – Não, Sesshoumaru, escuta-me, por favor! Perdoa-me por te ter mentido antes!

- Rin… - avisou-a.

- Eu amo-te! – suplicou, atirando a réstia da sua dignidade para um canto. – Não… Não me deixes assim…

Ele agarrou-a brutalmente pelos braços, magoando-a e erguendo-a para se encontrarem num nível mais justo. – Ouve o que te vou dizer, Rin, pois é a última vez. – murmurou. - Ninguém brinca comigo ou com a minha família. Vais sair por aquela porta e vais esquecer que alguma vez nos conhecemos. Não vais contar nada do que se passou entre nós no cruzeiro ou aqui a ninguém, percebeste?

A morena fechou os olhos, desconsolada. – Não, Sesshoumaru… Por favor, não me peças isso, eu…

- Além disso… - continuou, soltando-a. – Não é como se pudéssemos ter alguma coisa. Foste um sabor novo que quis provar, mais nada. Entretiveste-me, mas já me cansei. Agora que já te possuí em todas as posições, não vejo mais nenhum uso para ti. Nem para prostituta serves.

Sem pensar duas vezes, esbofeteou-o com tanta força que o rosto dele virou para o lado com brutalidade e a sua mão doeu como se estivesse partida. Sesshoumaru não a segurou nem revidou o golpe, como esperara. Por isso, aproveitou para falar, fixando o olhar onde estariam os seus olhos.

- Nunca me deitei contigo por dinheiro ou vingança. E, certamente, não por me ter deixado levar pelo desejo ou pela luxúria. Eu amo-te, mas não te permitirei que me trates como uma prostituta. Vou fazer-te a vontade, vou-me embora e nunca mais me verás. – virou-se e caminhou até à porta da sala da suite e virou-se para ele. – Mas rezarei todos os dias para carregar um filho teu no ventre, Sesshoumaru, e se o carregar mesmo, sentir-me-ei muito melhor quando souber que vives triste e miserável como eu. Não por não me teres a mim, como eu não te tenho a ti, mas por saberes que nunca permitirei que vejas ou tenhas o nosso filho.

Virou-se e saiu, mais devastada do que nunca. Sentia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento. Sesshoumaru não lhe partira o coração.

Dizimara-o.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Assim que Rin fechou a porta, Sesshoumaru permitiu-se chorar, caindo de joelhos no chão e tapando a cara com as duas mãos. Só se lembrava de ter chorado duas vezes, quando a mãe o deixara para ir viver com o amante e quando soubera que o seu pai tinha cancro e que não tinha cura.

Tudo aquilo que lhe dissera era mentira. Não era uma prostituta, nem a tinha usado como uma, no entanto, a raiva falara por ele. Sentia-se traído por ela, mas agora… sentia remorsos. Não a devia ter tratado tão mal. Meu Deus! Até lhe ameaçara a vida! Que monstro era! E agora, com a história do filho… Bolas! Era bem provável que ficasse grávida! Tinham feito amor tantas vezes e sem a menor protecção! Não era preciso ameaçá-lo ficar sem a criança, caso tivesse sido gerada, só a ideia de ficar sem a mulher que amava era o suficiente para querer desaparecer do mundo.

A mulher que_ amava_?

Sim, era verdade. Quando fizeram amor pela primeira vez e ela lhe segurou o rosto tão ternamente entre as mãos e o olhou tão profundamente nos olhos, como se pudesse mesmo vê-lo, reclamou o seu coração impenetrável e frio para si. Era dela. Por mais que o negasse, estava completamente apaixonado por aquela mulher.

Até que ponto aquela história podia ser irónica e _cliché_? Um milionário famoso e _playboy_ que finalmente se apaixonava e a única mulher que tinha feito tal proeza, enganava-o e destroçava-o daquela maneira.

Céus… Dissera-lhe tantas coisas horrendas… Até ficara admirado por Hachi não o ter mordido quando a agarrou de forma tão bruta. Deveria ter-lhe deixado umas marcas bem pretas mais tarde.

Sentiu subitamente uma inexplicável sensação de que devia segui-la. Hachi não estava com ela. Rin estava sozinha.

Levantou-se com uma rapidez incrível e saiu para a porta. Carregou no botão do elevador, mas este ainda estava a descer, provavelmente levando Rin com ele. Praguejou, dirigindo-se para as escadas de incêndio.

Rin estava atordoada e sem o seu guia. Até podia ver a cena… Ela a sair para a rua, a perder-se na confusão da cidade, a entrar para a estrada sem saber da passadeira, um motorista idiota a falar ao telemóvel e a travar a fundo…

Merda!

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº **

Rin saiu do elevador e passou pelas pessoas quase a correr. Bateu contra várias. Primeiro, porque estava a correr, segundo, porque estava desamparada e atordoada e, em terceiro, porque não tinha Hachi com ela. Deixara-o na pensão. Quando já estava a meio do hall, ouviu uma porta pesada, provavelmente uma das saídas de emergência, abrir com força e bater na parede. Ouviu gritos de espanto e os seguranças a perguntarem _'O que aconteceu, senhor Taisho?'._ Rin sentiu o coração disparar com a adrenalina. Sesshoumaru vinha atrás dela por causa da ameaça que lhe fizera. Sobre o possível filho de ambos.

- Rin! – ouviu-o gritar. – Anda cá! Não vás embora!

Com puro medo a correr-lhe as veias como veneno, começou a correr, guiando-se totalmente pelos seus sentidos. As pessoas desviavam-se a tempo, outras, caiam quando batiam umas nas outras. Não lhe importava. Sesshoumaru fora cruel o suficiente para lhe ameaçar a própria vida! Não podia arriscar-se e a obedecer-lhe agora! Só rezava para conseguir chegar a casa de Inuyasha. Lá, tinha a certeza que estaria segura. Inuyasha mataria Sesshoumaru se tentasse aproximar-se dela. Depois, fugiria para outro país, mudaria de nome, quem sabe… Qualquer coisa tinha que ser feita para nunca mais ser encontrada por ele. Meu Deus… E pensar que ainda amava aquele homem!

- Rin! – ouviu-o novamente, atrás de si. – Não fujas de mim! Pára!

Saiu do hotel e meteu-se, qual corajosa – ou estúpida -, pelas ruas apinhadas de gente. Bateu em malas e bagagens de possíveis clientes, bateu em empregados do hotel ou simples pessoas que passavam na rua.

Embrenhou-se no meio da multidão, as pernas a moverem-se por reacção à voz de Sesshoumaru atrás de si, até que foi empurrada por alguém e caiu no meio da estrada.

Tudo aconteceu em câmara lenta. Rin a cair para a estrada de alcatrão, os carros a travarem a e a derraparem à sua volta, o típico condutor irresponsável a falar ao telemóvel e a travar a fundo… Reviveu o acidente que lhe levara a visão e a irmã anos atrás.

E fechou os olhos, sabendo que daquela vez não sobreviveria.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

_**Continua…**_

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**


	14. Capítulo Catorze

**.**

**CAPÍTULO CATORZE**

**.**

Sesshoumaru não pensou duas vezes, gritou como um louco, passou pelas pessoas especadas e abismadas e atirou-se para a estrada também. Passou os braços à volta do corpo frágil e puxou-os aos dois para trás, impulsionando as pernas com força e o mais rápido que pôde.

Caíram de costas e rebolaram pelo passeio, o corpo enorme e duro dele a proteger o dela como uma jaula de metal. Quando pararam, Sesshoumaru estava por cima dela e só conseguia ouvir a sua própria respiração no pescoço dela. Ela nem se mexia.

Um suor frio escorreu-lhe pelas costas e levantou a cabeça para poder olhar para ela, os cabelos prateados estendidos pelo chão à volta deles, qual cortina. As pessoas à volta gritavam e chamavam ajuda, uma ambulância, o que fosse, clamando por Deus e abrindo uma roda à volta do casal.

Sesshoumaru nem os notou. Sentiu como se o livrassem do peso do Mundo quando os olhos amarelos que tanto amava se abriram devagar, trémulos e atordoados. A respiração dela fez-se sentir no seu pescoço.

- Rin… - murmurou, perscrutando o seu rosto várias vezes, as lágrimas beirando os olhos profundos. – Rin…

- Sesshoumaru… O que… - lambeu o lábio levemente magoado. – O que aconteceu? Eu…

Sesshoumaru não a deixou falar mais, sentou-se e puxou-a para si, prendendo o seu rosto contra o pescoço e chorando de alívio, passando as mãos e os braços à volta das suas costas.

- Oh, Rin! – beijou-lhe os lábios com força e continuou pelo pescoço e voltou a chorar no seu ombro. – Pensei que te tinha perdido! Nunca mais me faças nada assim! Meu Deus, Rin! Amo-te tanto!

Rin quase não respirava, presa nos seus braços, mas ficou realmente sem ar quando ouviu a declaração. E juntando as palavras às suas acções, era dizer muito. Sesshoumaru dizia que a amava depois de se ter jogado para a estrada, puxando-a, literalmente, da morte certa.

Estava tão atordoada e sem saber o que fazer ou o que dizer, sentindo apenas o seu corpo a ser abraçado e beijado por Sesshoumaru, que só se apercebeu da presença de Inuyasha quando ouviu os seus gritos perto do ouvido.

- Rin! Oh, minha Mãe do Céu, Rin! Eu vi tudo! – ele gritou, ajoelhando-se ao lado deles. – Tu caíste no meio da estrada e o carro…! O carro! – apontou desajeitadamente para a estrada, o homem que quase a atropelara estava ao lado deles, murmurando desculpas com um ar muito culpado e preocupado. – O carro, Rin! Ele quase te passou por cima! – passou a mão pelos cabelos, os olhos esbugalhados e a respiração agitada. Estava mais chocado do que ela, que tinha sido a principal vítima. – Estás bem? Dói-te alguma coisa? Já chamaram uma ambulância?

Perante tanta preocupação de alguém que sempre estivera presente na sua vida, sentiu finalmente o impacto de tudo o que tinha acontecido. A perda da sua virgindade, a discussão horrível que tivera com Sesshoumaru, as coisas que ele dissera que a magoaram, a tristeza que a invadira e agora, a morte que raspara de fininho por ela.

- Oh, Inuyasha! – soluçou e saltou dos braços de Sesshoumaru para os de Inuyasha, que a abraçou bem forte e afundou o rosto no seu pescoço, consolando-a. – Tive tanto medo!

- Calma, Rin _mou_, calma. Estou aqui agora… - murmurou-lhe no ouvido, acariciando-lhe os caracóis negros e deixando que chorasse no seu peito. Olhou para Sesshoumaru, que parecia querer tirá-la do seu abraço e, pela primeira vez, foi simpático com ele.

– Obrigado. – soluçou, as lágrimas nos seus olhos de avelã expressivos. – Obrigado…

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº **

Kagome fechou a porta da suite do hotel onde Sesshoumaru tinha mandado levarem Rin para ser examinada. Aparte alguns arranhões e algumas nódoas negras, estava bem e fora de perigo. Sesshoumaru tinha-lhe mesmo salvado a vida. Isso era inegável.

Deixou-a dormir e saiu, entrando depois na suite de Sesshoumaru. Encontrou o irmão a olhar pela porta da varanda com um ar perdido e Inuyasha, o seu mais-que-tudo-que-a-odiava, sentado numa poltrona com as mãos juntas debaixo do queixo, apoiadas nos joelhos. Assim que a viram, ficaram a olhá-la, esperando alguma notícia.

- Já adormeceu. Estava exausta, a pobrezinha. Que susto apanhou! – levou a mão ao peito.

Sesshoumaru voltou a virar-se para a varanda e Kagome desviou os olhos azuis para os dourados de Inuyasha. Ele desviou o olhar, deixando-a devastada. Querendo mantê-lo ali um pouco mais, não fosse aquela a última vez que o via, aproximou-se do irmão.

- Sesshoumaru, salvaste a Rin! – pôs as mãos nos seus ombros. – Foste um herói! Eu sabia que gostavas dela!

Inuyasha escarneceu, sem olhar para eles. – Sim, pois. Tanto, que lhe saltou em cima, ontem.

Sesshoumaru olhou para ele de repente, com uma expressão de como-é-que-sabes? Kagome esbugalhou os olhos perante a confirmação muda do irmão.

- Sesshoumaru! – levou a mão à boca. – O que é que fizeste?

- Pergunta à Rin! – disse Inuyasha, ainda sem os olhar. – Olha para as marcas que tem no pescoço e no peito! Praticamente a comeu na popa do cruzeiro!

- Sesshoumaru! – Kagome estava aparvalhada, mas não conseguia evitar um sorriso. Sesshoumaru tinha beijado Rin e agora salvava-a. Alguma coisa significaria, não?

- O que aconteceu entre mim e a Rin, não é da tua conta. – Sesshoumaru disse, rispidamente.

- Pois, como queiras. Ainda bem que depois fugiu para o quarto, nem quero imaginar o que lhe aconteceria se te cruzasses com ela!

Sesshoumaru não disse nada e virou-se para a porta de vidro outra vez. Aquilo, sim, era mais do que simples palavras podiam acusar.

Kagome arquejou e chegou dois passos atrás e Inuyasha saltou da poltrona, praguejando como um marinheiro. Atirou-se ao milionário, mas foi ele quem o apanhou. Encostou-o contra a parede, no intuito de o acalmar e evitar uma briga na frente da sua irmã.

- Como pudeste? – Inuyasha gritou, furioso, lutando para se libertar. – Tocaste-lhe? Estiveste com ela? Como…?

Interrompeu-o, segurando-o com força pelas lapelas do casaco. – Não te diz respeito. Mete-te na tua vida!

Inuyasha soltou-se e deu-lhe, provavelmente, o maior murro que dera em toda a sua vida. Sesshoumaru levou a mão ao nariz ensanguentado enquanto Kagome gritava e tentava ver a ferida.

- O que vais fazer, agora, _playboy_? Abandoná-la como a todas as prostitutas com quem estiveste? Se a magoas, seja de que maneira for, eu desfaço-te! – apontou-lhe o dedo enquanto saía.

Abriu a porta com violência e entrou como um furacão na suite de Rin. A jovem acordou, sobressaltada, e encolheu-se na cama, pressentindo a tempestade.

- Vamos, Rin! Levanta-te! – demandou, abrindo a colcha.

Sesshoumaru entrou de repente, a camisa cheia de sangue e Kagome assustada logo atrás.

- Não a levas daqui! – vociferou.

- Observa-me! – retorquiu, pegando na morena pelo braço.

Sesshoumaru quase voou para cima dele e Rin gritou quando ouviu socos perto dela e o cheiro forte a sangue. Começou a chorar, assustada, e a gritar. Estava tão desnorteada que não sabia o que fazer. Kagome apareceu ao seu lado, tentando acalmá-la, e alguns seguranças entraram no quarto, alarmados, vindos da porta do quarto de InuTaisho.

Quando a luta acabou, o cheiro a sangue intensificou-se.

- O que está a acontecer? – quis saber. – Inuyasha? Sesshoumaru?

Inuyasha limpou o lábio rebentado, sem deixar de deitar um olhar ameaçador para Sesshoumaru, que estava a ser contido por três seguranças.

- Nada, Rin _mou_. Anda comigo.

- Não! – Sesshoumaru voltou a fazer uso da sua força, tentando avançar para ele, mas foi contido novamente. – Ela fica!

- O que se está a passar? – gritou ela, furiosa, dessa vez. – Digam-me!

Inuyasha ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, mas Sesshoumaru gritou antes.

- Não o deixem tocar-lhe!

Os seguranças apressaram-se a obedecer-lhe e prenderam Inuyasha com força contra a parede, as suas costas embatendo com violência no estuque.

- Não! – Kagome gritou. – Soltem-no!

Os seguranças não lhe fizeram caso. Antes das ordens de Kagome, estavam as de Sesshoumaru, que só eram ultrapassadas pelas do próprio InuTaisho. Kagome não tinha poder algum ali.

- Porque não a deixam escolher? – perguntou Inuyasha. – Rin… - chamou. A morena olhou na sua direcção, os olhos assustados e cheios de lágrimas. – Queres ir para casa ou queres ficar aqui com o Sesshoumaru?

Rin demorou a responder, sabia que todos olhavam para ela. Mas uma coisa era certa: perto de Sesshoumaru não queria ficar mais um minuto.

- Ela deve ficar aqui. Posso tratar dela até recuperar. Ficará melhor aqui do que noutro lado qualquer! – Sesshoumaru soltou-se dos seguranças e ajeitou a camisa ensanguentada. O nariz ainda deitava sangue e doía-lhe o maxilar. Bolas! Inuyasha tinha um gancho esquerdo poderoso!

- Se estás tão aflito, é porque sabes que ela não vai querer ficar. – atirou-lhe o hanyou.

- Cala-me essa boca antes que eu…!

- Eu vou com o Inuyasha. – Rin interrompeu Sesshoumaru e todos olharam para ela, em silêncio. Depois de uns segundos, continuou. – Vou para casa. Obrigada por me ter salvado, senhor Taisho, mas já não preciso de mais cuidados. – sublinhou o _senhor_, dando-lhe a entender que, tal como ele queria, esqueceria tudo o que se tinha passado entre eles.

Inuyasha soltou uma gargalhada infantil e de triunfo e pegou nela ao colo.

- Precisas de mais alguma coisa? – perguntou-lhe, quando passou os braços pelos seus joelhos e pelas costas. Ela abanou a cabeça e encostou-a ao seu pescoço. – Então, vamos embora.

Enquanto saía, sabia que Sesshoumaru estaria furioso com ela e Kagome ficaria perplexa. Mas não queria saber. Sesshoumaru magoara-a mais do que devia ter permitido. Fora usada, acusada e abandonada. Salvara-lhe a vida, tudo bem, mas isso não queria dizer que se preocupava com ela. Estava demasiado magoada e assustada.

Agora só teria que desaparecer da sua vida e rezar para que ele não se quisesse vingar.

Não era uma coisa boa zangar um milionário poderoso.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

_**Continua…**_

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

_**Bem sei que o capítulo é pequeno, mas pelo menos já não morrem de curiosidade! ^.^**_

_**Ticha**__** – Pois é, eu avisei que vocês teriam vontade de apertar o pescoço pálido do Sesshy uns cento e oitenta graus. Mas ele é assim, mesmo. Um idiota quando está magoado. Já já, as coisas acertam-se. Beijos!**_

_**Mollychan**__** – Eu parei de propósito aqui para vos fazer sofrer! U.ú Espero que já não tenham unhas por esta altura, é o mínimo! XD beijos!**_

_**Elizabeth A**__** – Bem-vinda, leitora nova! Muito obrigada pelo elogio! Fico muito aliviada por gostar da fic! -o- Sim, este é o auge da história, agora ou vai ou racha! Ahaha! Continua por aqui, amiga! Beijos!**_

_**Chuva Fina**__** – Muito obrigada, fina! (XDD) beijos!**_

_**E agora, queridas leitoras? O que irá acontecer ao Sesshy e à Rin? Mmhhh… XP**_

_**Ja ne, minna!**_


	15. Chapítulo Quinze

**.**

**CAPÍTULO QUINZE**

**.**

Dois dias depois, Sesshoumaru apareceu na pensão. Estacionou à porta o seu _Bentley_ e saiu, ajeitando o casaco de corte italiano. Quando passou do portão, Inuyasha saiu a correr da porta da casa ao lado, saltando o pequeno gradeamento e ficando no caminho dele, com ar altivo e cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- O que estás aqui a fazer?

Sesshoumaru ergueu a mão e fechou os olhos com ar cansado. Realmente, parecia muito cansado. – Não vim aqui para discutir ou lutar, Inuyasha. Na verdade, vim para conversar, apenas.

- Ah, sim? E quem disse que a Rin quer conversar contigo?

- Eu não vim apenas por ela. Vim por ti também.

Arregalou os olhos e hesitou por uns momentos, como se as palavras dele tivessem sido um autêntico choque. – Por mim? – tossiu dissimuladamente. – Porquê? Vais-me pôr na cadeia por agressão? Porque se é… - aproximou-se. – Eu tenho um lábio cortado e um olho negro que provam que não fui o único agressor!

Ele sorriu suavemente, sentindo o maxilar esticar e estalar pelo esforço, relembrando-o os murros do grego. – Sim, pois, mas não vim para te acusar de nada. A… A minha irmã pediu-me para conversar contigo. Ela disse-me o que se passou entre vocês e… - olhou para o céu, aturdido por um momento. A sua irmã tinha crescido tanto nos últimos anos sem se dar conta… - Acho que deveríamos falar de homem para homem, antes de falar com a Rin, é claro.

Inuyasha descruzou os braços e assentiu lentamente.

- Não me quis aproveitar dela, se é o que pensas. Eu nunca imaginei quem ela era, por isso não penses que quis usá-la para ter dinheiro. Eu… - apertou os punhos e cerrou os maxilares. – Eu amo-a. Apesar dela me ter mentido até ao último instante, eu amo-a.

O youkai sorriu levemente. – Eu estava a pensar em falar num sítio privado, mas se queres ser tão aberto para o mundo… - abriu os braços, relembrando-o que atrás dele, atrás do pequeno portão de ferro, havia o resto do mundo movimentado. – Tu é que sabes.

Inuyasha pareceu corar. – Não vou falar com ela. Ela mentiu-me, ela enganou-me, ela que me venha pedir desculpas. Ainda tenho o meu orgulho!

Sesshoumaru assentiu e passou por ele, indo para a porta. – Ela disse que vocês se entendiam mais tarde. A propósito… - pousou a mão no ombro dele. – Eu cancelei o casamento por causa daqueles… problemas. Estávamos todos muito agitados e a Kagome não estava em condições emocionais para se casar. Se me provares que és capaz de a fazer feliz, eu dou-te permissão para a cortejares como deve ser. Ela gosta muito de ti e implorou-me por esta oportunidade. Se a amas como dizes, não te armes em parvo e engole o teu orgulho. Agora, se me deres licença, vou falar com a minha _agapi mou_. – entrou na pensão e deixou o jovem para trás, preso nos seus pensamentos e problemas por resolver.

Entrou e pediu autorização ao famoso tio Kaito para ver a sobrinha. A princípio, ele não queria deixar, mas como Sesshoumaru a tinha salvado, cedeu. Sesshoumaru seguiu o homem de meia-idade pelo corredor do rés-do-chão e chegou ao último quarto.

- Obrigado, eu fico bem a partir daqui. – disse, na esperança que se fosse embora.

- Se pensa que vou deixá-lo sozinho com a minha menina, está muito enganado! – cruzou os braços. – Já sei de toda a história e não vou deixar que a maltrate outra vez!

- Se sabe de toda a história, tenho a certeza que sabe que a sua sobrinha tentou enganar-me. Além disso, salvei-a, estou no meu direito de a ver.

O tio Kaito ficou tenso durante um momento e depois assentiu levemente, no entanto, antes de sair e desaparecer no fundo do corredor, apontou-lhe um dedo grosso. – Se ela gritar ou eu suspeitar que lhe está a fazer alguma coisa, eu ponho-o a andar daqui para fora!

Sesshoumaru suspirou e bateu à porta uma vez, depois entrou sem esperar resposta. O quarto era muito pequeno, como esperado, e pobre, sem os luxos a que estava acostumado. Num canto, na cama de solteiro, o corpo de Rin descansava com abandono. Aproximou-se e ficou a observá-la.

Os cabelos escuros estavam espalhados pela almofada com displicência, o corpo retorcido numa posição sensual, ainda que inconscientemente, e com os lençóis beges a marcar as suas curvas. Um dos braços caía da cama e Sesshoumaru teve que sorrir. Também estava naquela posição quando a viu pela primeira vez, no seu apartamento.

A sua pequena devia estar a descansar. Os acontecimentos recentes tinham sido muito traumáticos e devia estar chocada com o acidente que estivera prestes a sofrer. Só de pensar que se não tivesse conseguido tirá-la do meio da estrada a tempo, tinha sido atropelada, o seu coração apertava-se dentro do peito.

Passou os dedos pelo rosto pálido e suave, descendo depois pela bochecha e chegando aos lábios vermelhos e entreabertos. Semicerrando os olhos, inclinou-se e encostou os lábios aos dela, não num beijo, mas num toque leve.

Rin abriu os olhos de repente, assustada e afastou-se.

- Calma! Sou só eu! – levantou as mãos. – Só quero conversar.

- O que está aqui a fazer, senhor Taisho? Quem o deixou entrar?

- O teu tio deixou. Vim conversar contigo.

- Não tenho nada para falar consigo, senhor Taisho.

- Por favor, Rin, pára de me chamar senhor. Odeio quando fazes isso, chama-me Sesshoumaru.

- Desculpe, mas se quer que eu nunca mais fale do que aconteceu entre nós, tenho que me dirigir a si com formalidade e decoro.

Sesshoumaru sorriu e pousou a mão no rosto dela. Tentou esquivar-se, mas depois permitiu o toque, embora continuasse com um ar assustado. – Chama-me Sesshoumaru, por favor, é um pedido, não uma ordem. Vim falar contigo, Rin. Eu contei tudo o que se passou ao meu pai e ele insiste em ver-te.

- O quê? – quase gritou e depois abanou a cabeça, cada vez mais aterrada. – Não, Sesshoumaru, não me faças isto. Eu não posso vê-lo, não quero, eu… A sério, é melhor não.

- Ele não te vai comer, Rin, não tenhas medo! Só quer falar contigo.

- E se eu não quiser?

Baixou a mão e olhou para a janela ao lado da cama. – Não sei se sabes, mas aqui nesta ilha e até mesmo para mim, o desejo do meu pai é uma ordem.

- Que típico.

- Rin, não piores as coisas. O meu pai não se alterou quando falei com ele sobre ti, ele quer mesmo muito ver-te. Está a morrer e quero satisfazer todos os seus últimos desejos.

Rin fechou os olhos e respirou fundo muitas vezes, perdida em pensamentos e presa entre o medo e a coragem. Choramingou de tristeza quando sentiu o toque suave e quente dos lábios do amado sobre os seus. Porque a tratava tão ternamente agora?

- O que queres de mim, Sesshoumaru? – murmurou ainda de olhos fechados.

- Quero que venhas comigo ver o meu pai, mais nada. – beijou-lhe o pescoço, acercando-se dela, naquela cama apertada.

- É melhor parares, não quero que me toques assim outra vez.

- Vá lá, Rin, vem comigo, não quero ter de te obrigar. – os seus sussurros e as suas carícias eram hipnotizantes, deixando-a mole e maleável. – Por favor…

Rin sentiu-se derreter e permitiu que ele a beijasse a sério, perdida em lembranças da noite que passara com ele. A língua quente e áspera invadiu-lhe a boca, fazendo-a gemer e os braços passaram pelas suas costas, aproximando-a do corpo musculoso. Rin acordou naquele momento e afastou-o.

- Se eu for, vais parar de me tocar?

- Se tu assim o quiseres, sim.

Rin levantou-se e os seus cabelos espalharam-se pelas costas, inundando as narinas dele com o seu delicioso cheiro a pêssegos.

- Então, está bem. Podes esperar por mim lá fora? Tenho que me vestir.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Rin entrou no quarto de InuTaisho atrás de Sesshoumaru. O seu corpo enorme fazia-a pensar que tinha um escudo à sua frente que a protegeria de qualquer coisa. A primeira coisa que sentiu e que lhe afligiu o coração foi o cheiro a doença. Estava abafado e ouviu de imediato a voz rouca e cansada de InuTaisho. Foi a primeira vez que o ouviu.

- Meu filho! Trouxeste-a? Onde está?

- Aqui, pai.

- Aproxima-a de mim.

Sesshoumaru segurou-lhe no braço e puxou-a levemente em direcção à cama.

- Não tenhas medo. – sussurrou-lhe, para que só ela ouvisse.

Rin assentiu e engoliu em seco.

- Olá.

InuTaisho sorriu e pegou-lhe na mão com dificuldade, esticando-se um pouco. Sesshoumaru, para evitar que o pai se esforçasse, empurrou Rin um pouco mais à frente.

- Olá, minha menina. Senta-te aqui comigo. – bateu suavemente na colcha e ela obedeceu. – Cresceste muito, pequena, lembro-me de ti e da tua irmã.

As lágrimas chegaram rapidamente aos olhos amarelos. – Por favor… Não…

- Calma… - tocou-lhe no rosto e desviou uma mecha de cabelo, como Sesshoumaru lhe costumava fazer. – Não quero que fiques triste, só quero conversar contigo. – ela assentiu devagar e ele sorriu. – O meu filho contou-me tudo. Disse-me que te tinhas 'infiltrado' no hotel. – riu-se levemente. – Porquê?

Demorou muito tempo a responder, sabia que Sesshoumaru estava atrás dela porque sentia o seu calor e a sua presença imponente e perturbadora. – Queria provar que o senhor tinha matado a minha irmã.

- Rin! – Sesshoumaru silvou perante a resposta directa e quando ouviu a inspiração aguda do pai. – Mais calma.

- Desculpe. – murmurou, dirigindo-se ao Taisho sénior.

- Deixa-a, filho, ela tem razão. Eu matei a irmã dela. Lembro-me perfeitamente daquele dia. – inspirou novamente e segurou nas duas mãos da morena. – Naquele dia, estava a falar ao telemóvel com a mãe de Sesshoumaru. Estava a implorar-lhe, pela milésima vez, que voltasse para mim e para os nossos filhos, mas eu sabia que era tarde de mais. Nunca mais a teria de volta. – suspirou. - Lembro-me depois de ver os carros à minha frente a desviarem-se e a apitarem para uma menina que saltou para o meio da estrada. Atirei o telemóvel para um canto e tentei travar, mas não consegui controlar o carro e uma menina morena atirou-se para a minha frente também. Lembro-me de ver o corpo da menina que tinha a bola saltar por cima do meu carro e o da morena cair vários metros à frente.

Sesshoumaru olhou para baixo, para Rin, vendo-a começar a chorar outra vez. O seu próprio coração estava partido com o relato do pai. Não sabia que tinha sido assim tão brutal.

- Foste a primeira que socorri quando saí do carro. Estavas mais perto. Chamei uma ambulância e vi-te abrir os olhos, embora tenha percebido, não sei muito bem porquê, que não me estavas a ver na realidade. Pensei que estivesses atordoada e a desmaiar, mas afinal… - suspirou e apertou mais as suas mãos. – Desculpa. A tua irmã morreu na hora, quando fui à beira dela, pouco antes de os paramédicos chegarem, verifiquei a pulsação dela e vi que não sobrevivera. Peço muitas desculpas, pequena, nunca quis que aquilo acontecesse. Chorei muito nos corredores do hospital, naquela tarde.

Rin olhou para a fonte da voz, sobressaltada. – O senhor esteve no hospital?

- Oh, sim! Até à noite! Não queria sair dali sem saber o que te tinha acontecido. Falei com as irmãs do orfanato onde estavas e insisti em ver-te assim que saíste da sala de operações, mas elas não deixaram. Então, peguei no livro de cheques e passei uma quantia muito generosa para que te pagassem a operação e os tratamentos necessários para que recuperasses a visão outra vez. O médico disse que era possível, mas, pelos vistos, não foi. – disse, tocando-lhe nas pálpebras.

Rin limpou as lágrimas. – É impossível, o senhor está a mentir! As irmãs disseram-me que o senhor não tinha dado nada para me ajudar, disseram-me que nem sequer tinha aparecido, que tinha fugido depois de me atropelar!

- Não, não! Eu fui contigo na ambulância! Lembro-me perfeitamente! Não te estou a mentir, pequena! Fiquei com este acidente na memória por muitos anos!

- Porque não me contaste nada, _pathéras_? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, pousando as mãos nos ombros de Rin. – Eu nunca soube disto!

- Não queria afligir-te, filho. O divórcio da tua mãe tinha sido recente e não queria que te preocupasses com coisas de adultos. Tinhas que me ajudar a tomar conta da tua irmã. – voltou a olhar para Rin e tossiu um pouco. – Pequena, entendes agora o que aconteceu? Não sei porque as irmãs te mentiram, mas eu ajudei-te o mais que pude. Procurei-te dois anos mais tarde, mas já não estavas em nenhum lado. Tinhas sido adoptada.

- O meu… - aclarou a voz, emocionada. – O meu tio Kaito veio no ano a seguir ao acidente e levou-me, senhor. Ele também se sentiu culpado pelo acidente porque não me levou mais cedo. Nem sequer conheceu a Sango.

- Sango? Era assim que a tua irmã se chamava?

- Sim. – e começou a chorar, desconsolada.

InuTaisho fez beicinho, emocionado, e levantou o corpo até a abraçar. Rin chorou no seu ombro e sentiu as mãos de Sesshoumaru nas costas, dando-lhe força. Quando se acalmou, afastou-se lentamente e pediu desculpas, sentindo-se tola e envergonhada.

- Desculpe… - limpou as lágrimas e sorriu um pouco. – Não devia ter tido um ataque de choro agora.

- Não faz mal, querida, está tudo bem. – sorriu-lhe e voltou a encostar-se . – Só quero que me perdoes, agora. Por tudo o que te fiz passar. Nenhuma criança devia sofrer o que tu sofreste. A culpa foi toda minha, desculpa.

- Não. – disse firmemente, segurando-lhe as mãos. – A culpa não é de ninguém.

- Não. – Sesshoumaru intrometeu-se. – A culpa é das irmãs do orfanato. Vou descobrir a razão que as levaram a mentir-te e a roubarem o dinheiro que te foi dado para os tratamentos.

- Já não me importa. – admitiu. – O tio Kaito e eu fomos a alguns médicos para sabermos se podíamos fazer alguma coisa à minha cegueira e eles disseram que, como não tinha sido tratada na altura, logo após o acidente, já não tinha qualquer hipótese de voltar a ver.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos por um momento, sofrendo por ela. Nunca mais podia voltar a ver.

- Querida, quero que tenhas tudo do bom e do melhor, a partir de agora. – InuTaisho pegou numa capa em cima da mesinha ao lado e tirou uma caneta e uma caderneta de cheques. – Isto é para ti, vais levar uma prendinha para ti e para o teu tio, como recompensa por todos estes males.

- Oh, não! – pousou a mão em cima da caneta, impedindo-o de escrever. – Não faça isto, não quero dinheiro. Também não enganei o seu filho por dinheiro, foi tudo uma questão de justiça. Eu pensava que o senhor era o mau da fita, mas já percebi que não é. Não quero nada, senhor Taisho, pode ficar com o seu dinheiro, muito obrigada.

- Mas… Rin, eu…

- A sério, eu e o tio Kaito ficamos bem, obrigada. – sorriu.

- Se é assim, então… Estou perdoado?

- Sim… Sim! – riu e chorou ao mesmo tempo e abraçou-o.

Oh, céus! Tanto tempo a culpar e a odiar alguém inocente! E aquele homem parecia tão inofensivo e meigo! Sentia-se tão envergonhada por ter querido acusá-lo!

- _Pathéras_, quero pedir-te uma coisa. – disse Sesshoumaru, aproximando-se.

InuTaisho e Rin separaram-se lentamente. – O que é?

- A Rin tem um amigo chamado Inuyasha. Ele e a Kagome… Bom, eles gostam muito um do outro e a Kagome aproveitou o cancelamento do casamento para me pedir uma oportunidade. Eu… eu dei-a. Permiti que o Inuyasha a cortejasse, se quisesse.

- Ele é bom rapaz? – coçou o queixo, sério.

- Sim. E é muito protector também. – olhou de soslaio para Rin.

- Então quero conhecê-lo. Amanhã quero que mo tragas aqui para ter uma conversa com ele.

- Muito bem, pai.

- Agora, podes levar esta encantadora menina embora, filho. Preciso de descansar. – a última frase foi para Rin que assentiu e lhe beijou a testa.

Seguiu Sesshoumaru até ao corredor e despediu-se de novo de InuTaisho. Quando entraram no elevador, desatou a chorar e foi consolada prontamente por Sesshoumaru, que a abraçou e permitiu que molhasse o seu fato elegante com as lágrimas que se acumularam no seu coração durante todos aqueles anos.

- Oh, deus… Oh, deus…

- Calma, meu amor, está tudo bem. Ficou tudo esclarecido, agora.

- Se soubesses como odiei o teu pai… Durante todos estes anos ele foi inocente, ajudou-me no acidente, chorou pela minha irmã e eu… Odiei-o e culpei-o com todas as minhas forças!

- Está tudo bem, agora. Acabou.

Durante alguns minutos mantiveram-se abraçados, até Rin se afastar e limpar as lágrimas.

- Meu amor? – perguntou, irritada.

Ele sorriu e acariciou-lhe a face. – Decidi que, se o Inuyasha pode ficar com a Kagome, eu também posso ficar contigo.

- Sesshoumaru… - tirou a mão dele da sua pele, bufando. – Pára. Ninguém vai ficar com ninguém. Eu vou embora para a pensão e tu vais para o hotel. Nunca mais nos vamos ver.

- Mas eu quero ver-te.

- Não foi o que me disseste há dois dias!

- Eu estava perturbado, não dizia coisas que sentia realmente!

- Chamaste-me prostituta! Não! Disseste que nem para isso eu servia! Como pudeste?

- Eu não queria ser tão duro contigo. O que disse era mentira. – segurou-a pelos ombros com delicadeza. – Perdoa-me, Rin. Casa comigo.

Ela fulminou-o com o olhar. – _O quê?_ Deves pensar que eu sou o quê? Não há hipótese alguma de eu alguma vez voltar a estar contigo! Magoaste-me profundamente! Odeio-te!

- E eu amo-te! – gritou, empurrando-a contra a parede do elevador. – Amo-te demais, Rin! Quando te vi prestes a ser atropelada soube que te amava e que nunca mais queria perder-te! Perdoa-me! – sem esperar resposta, beijou-a com força, prendendo o seu corpo com o dele. – Volta para mim, preciso de ti.

Ela desviou os lábios e deixou cair novas lágrimas. – Como é que me podes fazer isto? Primeiro maltratas-me e agora queres-me dobrar à tua vontade? Eu não sou uma boneca! E tudo isto porquê? – empurrou-o. – Porque te disse que podia estar à espera de um filho teu? É por isso que te queres casar? Para me tirares o meu filho e depois abandonares-me?

- Eu nunca te faria uma coisa dessas!

- Ameaçaste a minha vida, o que queres que pense de ti?

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos por um segundo. Era verdade. Ele tinha ameaçado a vida dela se lhe causasse problemas, mas obviamente tinha sido dito da boca para fora. Ele seria incapaz de a magoar daquela maneira. Preferia morrer!

- Rin… isso não foi…

- Cala-te! – gritou, tapando os ouvidos, desesperada. – Cala-te! Porque é que me fui meter contigo? Porque fui tão idiota e pensei que me amavas?

- Mas eu amo-te!

Ela aproximou-se devagar e apoiou-se no seu peito. Sesshoumaru sorriu e rodeou a sua cintura, pensando que finalmente tinha-a de volta. Mas o estalo que recebeu foi mais forte que o murro que levara de Inuyasha. Ficou atónito a olhar para ela, a face dele a arder e os olhos amarelos dela a brilharem de lágrimas.

- Que seja a última vez que brincas comigo acerca disso. Disse-te que te amava, mas não quero que digas que me amas também para te redimires. É o pior que podes fazer agora! Deixa-me em paz!

O elevador abriu as portas com uma pequena campainha e Rin passou por ele depressa, batendo no seu ombro e espalhando pelo arredor o seu aroma de pêssego.

E Sesshoumaru nunca se sentiu tão abandonado na vida.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

_**Continua…**_

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**


	16. Capítulo Dezasseis

**.**

**CAPÍTULO DEZASSEIS**

**.**

- Olá.

Inuyasha olhou para trás, desviando a sua atenção do motor que estava a consertar. Kagome e o seu cabelo comprido resplandeciam na porta da oficina, virada contra o sol. O seu sorriso era enorme e ele só conseguiu pensar em como queria abraçá-la contra o peito com toda a força.

- Olá. – respondeu e virou-se de novo para o motor.

- Como estás? – Kagome passou devagar pela oficina deserta, olhando para todas as prateleiras carregadas de peças de carro, produtos tóxicos e latas de óleo.

- Estou bem. E tu?

- Péssima.

Inuyasha parou de esfregar o motor por um momento, olhando para o lado, mas voltou novamente à sua tarefa.

- Isso é uma pena.

Ouviu-a bufar. – Quando paras de agir como uma criança, Inuyasha? Vim aqui para conversar, não para ficar de rodeios contigo!

Inuyasha atirou o pano sujo para o motor e virou-se para ela, encostando-se contra o capô e cruzando os braços.

Ela sorriu. – Muito melhor.

- O que me queres dizer? Não sei se sabes, mas tenho um motor para arranjar antes de o meu expediente acabar.

- Bom. – franziu as sobrancelhas. Não ia deixá-lo escapar-se com aquelas indirectas. – Tudo depende de ti. Se me ouvires e estiveres disposto a conversar e a resolver as coisas, podes acabar o teu motor à vontade. O que é que vai ser?

- Está bem, vamos falar.

Ela assentiu e pousou a bolsa cara e clara em cima de uma cadeira cheia de pó e óleo.

- Vais sujá-la. – ele apontou.

- Não quero saber. – aproximou-se mais e ficou frente a frente com ele. – Quero pedir-te desculpas, Inuyasha. – ele ficou em silêncio, perscrutando-a, e ela continuou. – Não queria que as coisas acabassem da maneira que acabaram. Eu já estava de casamento marcado quando te conheci, mas fazia de tudo para que o meu pai não levasse com a ideia para a frente.

- O que te fez mudar de ideias? Porque quiseste casar-te? – perguntou, furioso.

- O meu pai tem cancro. Tem mais uma semana de vida, no máximo. O que ele queria era ver-me feliz e bem casada antes de morrer. Queria ter a certeza que estaria bem protegida e segura. Mas um dia, teve um ataque mais forte e foi para o hospital e então… não sei. Foi como se tivesse sido acordada para a vida e percebi que ele vai mesmo morrer. – uma lágrima escapou-lhe dos olhos azuis. – Um dia, eu serei órfã e viverei sozinha com o Sesshoumaru.

- Tens o Kouga.

Ela abanou a cabeça. – Por favor, Inuyasha, perdoa-me. Eu tencionava contar-te, mas não tive coragem. Aquela noite que passamos juntos significou tudo para mim e não queria que acabasse.

- Querias que não acabasse? E quando te casasses? Continuarias a visitar-me, como a um amante?

- Calma. – pediu, tocando-lhe nos bíceps. – Devido ao quase atropelamento da Rin, o meu irmão cancelou o casamento porque ninguém estava em condições para festas. Consegui convencê-lo a dar-nos uma oportunidade. Só preciso que me perdoes, Inuyasha, por favor…

- Enganaste-me.

- Eu sei.

- Mentiste-te.

- Eu sei.

- E agora queres que te perdoe?

- Sim.

Inuyasha virou-se e começou a andar pela oficina, pensativo. A tensão entre eles podia-se cortar à faca e Kagome rezou para que o homem da sua vida a perdoasse. Fechou os olhos e pensou em algo que pudesse dizer que amenizasse a sua raiva.

- Amo-te. – murmurou.

O seu murmúrio ecoou levemente pela oficina e fez estacar o homem furioso. Ele virou-se para ela de repente.

- Estás a mentir-me outra vez?

- Não. – esperou um comentário ou um palavrão em troca, mas não o teve. – Acredita em mim, Inuyasha. Nunca me entregaria a um homem se não o amasse de verdade.

- E se te casasses com o Kouga?

- Nunca o deixaria tocar-me. – baixou o rosto e deixou mais uma lágrima cair. – Sou tua, mesmo que nunca mais me queiras.

Inuyasha praguejou e atirou-se a ela. Apertou-a contra o peito e aprisionou-lhe os lábios. Quando ouviu o queixume de alívio e saudade, abraçou-a e escondeu o rosto nos seus cabelos de ébano.

- Oh, Kagome! Nunca mais me mintas, mulher!

- Prometo! Nunca mais! Perdoa-me, meu amor!

Ele voltou a beijá-la e depois começaram-se a rir. Estavam finalmente juntos!

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº **

Sesshoumaru andava de um lado para o outro no seu escritório no hotel. Tinha trabalhado como um louco na noite anterior, depois de ter falado, ou melhor dizendo, discutido novamente com Rin. Não fora atrás dela porque sabia que ela, muito provavelmente, gritaria socorro e aquele tipo de escândalo não calhava bem para o hotel. Dormira três horas, sentado na sua secretária, e tinha a cara numa miséria. Agora, pensava ele com ironia, ficava feliz por Rin ser cega. Não gostaria nada que o visse naquele estado. Bateram à porta e ele gritou um 'entre' muito mal-humorado.

Kagome entrou seguida de Inuyasha. Por alguma razão, o sorriso cúmplice que tinham faziam-no ter inveja da felicidade deles. Pelos vistos alguém tinha-se dado bem no meio daquilo tudo.

- _Kaliméra_, Sesshoumaru! – bom dia, em grego. – Eu e o Inuyasha temos uma coisa para te dizer.

- Oh, nem preciso de ouvir. Já vi que se entenderam. – olhou para Inuyasha. – É bom que a trates bem.

- Não te preocupes, está segura comigo. – respondeu, fechando a cara. Aqueles dois é que nunca se entenderiam, dava para ver.

Sesshoumaru esboçou um pequeno sorriso. – É bom que ainda penses assim depois de falares com o meu pai.

- O quê?

- Sesshoumaru! – Kagome aproximou-se. – Falaste com o pai?

- Claro! – sentou-se atrás da sua secretária. – Ele diz que quer conhecer-te e ter uma conversa séria contigo. – dirigiu-se a Inuyasha. O jovem assentiu e segurou a sua namorada pela cintura.

Sesshoumaru reparou que ambos o olhavam com expectativa.

- O que foi? – perguntou, de mau humor.

- Já falaste com a Rin? – Kagome perguntou, preocupada.

- Já. – suspirou

- E?

- E nada. Ela não me quer.

-_ Okay_… - Kagome sentou-se numa das cadeiras que estavam à frente da secretária dele. – O que é que lhe fizeste? A Rin não costuma ser tão agressiva com ninguém, nem tão pouco compreensiva.

Sesshoumaru olhou para Kagome e depois para Inuyasha. Eles ainda não sabiam da história toda, do que tinha levado Rin a cair na estrada e o porquê dela estar tão zangada com ele, mesmo depois de ele a ter salvo. Pressionou a cana do nariz, sentindo-se exausto com tudo aquilo. Tinha que lhes contar a verdade. Sabia que não conseguiria conquistar Rin sem ajuda.

- A verdade é que eu não contei tudo. – admitiu.

- Como assim? – Inuyasha sentou-se ao lado de Kagome.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se e começou a passear peça sala. Era melhor falar com eles assim, sem estar frente a frente com quatro olhos postos em cima dele.

- Vocês já sabem que eu e a Rin dormimos juntos no cruzeiro.

- Sim. – rosnou Inuyasha. – Não me digas que a trataste mal! Até te mato!

- Calma, Inuyasha. – sussurrou Kagome, mantendo-o no lugar. – Deixa-o falar.

Sesshoumaru viu o homem sentar-se e pensou que Kagome seria capaz de domar o espírito selvagem e descontrolado de Inuyasha com a maior das facilidades. Continuou com a sua narração.

- Eu e ela dormimos juntos no cruzeiro e na manhã seguinte, quando a deixei na pensão e voltei para casa, um… um amigo meu veio visitar-me. Era o detective Lambert.

- Oh, Sesshoumaru! Tu não me digas que… - Kagome levou a mão ao peito. – Como pudeste?

- O quê? – Inuyasha perguntou, olhando de irmão para irmão, confuso. – O que é que ele fez?

Sesshoumaru virou-se para uma estante. – Eu confesso que desconfiei da Rin quando nos conhecemos. Como ela era pobre e tinha uma amizade contigo que eu não tinha aprovado, pensei que talvez fosse uma interesseira e quisesse provocar um escândalo na nossa família e então pus o detective a investigar sobre ela.

Sentiu a respiração alterada, mas contida, de Inuyasha e continuou, sabendo que Kagome o deteria se tentasse alguma coisa.

- Eu já não queria saber de nada do que me quisesse contar, por isso mandei-o subir, disposto a pagar-lhe pelo tempo perdido. No entanto, ele contou-me sobre o acidente de Rin e mostrou-me fotografias e recortes de jornais antigos. Quando soube que ela me mentira, fiquei cego de raiva e não pensei em mais nada a não ser que me tinha traído por dinheiro ou fama. Eu… Amava-a tanto que tinha medo que me magoasse, por isso…

- Por isso, decidiste magoá-la primeiro. – continuou a sua irmã. – Oh, Sesshoumaru! Cometeste um grave erro!

- Eu sei, eu sei. E não acreditarias como estou arrependido! – foi até eles e sentou-se onde estava antes. – Antes de a deixar na pensão, fi-la prometer-me que viria ter comigo ao hotel par passarmos uma tarde juntos antes do teu casamento. Aproveitei esse encontro para confrontá-la. Quando ela veio, eu já tinha cópias da notícia em _braille_ e deixei que lesse tudo. – olhou para Inuyasha, que o fixava, abismado. – Pediu-me perdão. Chorou e pediu-me perdão. Disse que quando me conheceu melhor e à Kagome também, tinha decidido parar com a busca de vingança. Mas eu… eu estava muito magoado e zangado para acreditar nela.

- O que é que fizeste? – quando Sesshoumaru não respondeu, Inuyasha bateu na mesa com o punho, exaltado. – Porra, homem! Responde, caraças!

- Eu disse-lhe coisas horríveis.

- Que coisas?

- Disse que a tinha usado. Disse que não permitiria que magoasse a minha família. Disse que não podia contar a ninguém o que tinha acontecido entre nós e…

- E?

- Cheguei a ameaçar-lhe a vida.

- _O quê?_ – Inuyasha levantou-se, mais furioso do que nunca. – Como é que tiveste coragem? Eu mato-te, meu desgraçado!

- Inuyasha, calma, por favor! – Kagome segurou-o pelo braço e fê-lo sentar-se de novo, no entanto, sabia que Inuyasha não se poderia controlar por muito mais tempo. – Continua, Sesshoumaru. – fulminou-o com o olhar. Estava chocada com as atitudes do irmão.

- Eu nunca seria capaz de cumprir essa ameaça, só queria que ela ficasse assustada e se fosse embora. – fixou o olhar dourado impressionante em Inuyasha, enfatizando o que diria. – Morreria por aquela mulher.

- É bom que te lembres disso quando passares na estrada e eu estiver a conduzir!

O youkai juntou as mãos abaixo do queixo e olhou para a mesa de mogno. – Ela bateu-me a seguir e ameaçou-me também. – sorriu. A sua _agapi mou_ era uma lutadora sem medos. Não era qualquer um que lhe fazia frente como ela fez. – Disse que se estivesse grávida, nunca me deixaria ver o meu filho. Também me disse que me amava, mas que nunca permitiria que a magoasse.

Inuyasha riu-se, orgulhoso. – Bateu-te aonde? Se for no meio das pernas, fui eu que lhe ensinei o golpe!

- Cala-te, Inuyasha! – ralhou Kagome.

- Quando ela saiu… - Sesshoumaru prosseguiu. – Reparei que o Hachi não estava com ela e, pela forma perturbada que ela estava, pensei que poderia magoar-se. Então fui atrás dela. O elevador estava ocupado por ela e por isso desci a correr as escadas de emergência. Quando a encontrei no hall, chamei por ela, mas acho que a assustei. Ela começou a fugir, saiu para a rua e alguém acabou por a empurrar para a estrada. O resto, vocês já sabem.

- Então… - Inuyasha encostou-se e cruzou os braços. – Acabaste por a salvar de uma situação provocada por ti.

- Praticamente.

- E agora, o que queres fazer? – Kagome perguntou.

- Eu trouxe-a ontem à tarde para falar com o pai. Eles conversaram sobre o acidente e resolveram as coisas.

- O pai? O que é que ele tem a ver com isso?

- Foi ele que a atropelou a ela e à irmã. Por isso é que ela queria vingança. Ele matou a Sango e deixou-a cega a ela. – explicou Inuyasha.

- Que horror! Eu não sabia! O pai nunca nos falou disso! Ele disse-te alguma coisa, Sesshoumaru?

- Não. Eu também não sabia, foi uma surpresa. Bom, quando nos íamos embora, no elevador, eu abordei-a. Pedi que me perdoasse. O facto de ela ter sido quase atropelada fez-me ver o quanto gosto dela e que não quero ficar longe dela. Eu… quero-a para mim. Pedi-lhe em casamento, mas ela bateu-me outra vez e disse que não se queria casar com alguém que lhe ameaçou a vida e só porque podia estar grávida.

- Declaraste-te?

- Oh, sim! Disse-lhe que a amava três malditas vezes e ela não acreditou.

- Estava muito chocada e emocionada com o que aconteceu com o pai, Sesshoumaru, era normal.

- Não quero saber! Eu quero-a para mim. E não vou desistir até a ter!

Inuyasha mexeu-se na cadeira, desconfortável. – Ela pode estar grávida de ti? É possível?

O youkai deitou-lhe um olhar óbvio. – Não é como se eu estivesse a prever a noite com ela. Aconteceu e pronto, eu também não estava preparado. Obviamente não ando com trinta preservativos nos bolsos para uma 'possível eventualidade'.

O jovem empalideceu. – Trinta? – Meu Deus! Aquele homem era um animal! O que teria feito a Rin naquela cama?

- Bom, porque não te declaras outra vez? – perguntou a morena.

O irmão olhou-a com um sorriso. - Tu estás a adorar isto, não estás?

Ela riu-se maldosamente. – Oh, vá lá! Nunca te vi embeiçado por ninguém e, certamente, que nunca antes te ouvi falar de amor. Estou a adorar! E sabendo como és, de certeza que foste bruto com ela no elevador. Acabaste por a assustar ainda mais. Desta vez, vais fazer tudo bem!

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Rin sentia a brisa do mar bater-lhe no rosto e atirar-lhe os cabelos negros para trás. Aquela sensação era-lhe tão familiar. Vivera toda a sua via naquela ilha, naquela baía. Adorava o mar e sabia que não haveria outro lugar para ela viver no mundo inteiro. Ela pertencia àquele sítio. Andou um pouco mais para a frente até sentir a água salgada e fria bater-lhe nos pés descalços.

Oh, estava mesmo a precisar daquilo! Um momento só dela. Completamente só e isolada. Bom, pensou ela, ouvindo o barulho dos carros na estrada atrás de si, muitos metros atrás, não completamente isolada. Mas estava perto.

Os acontecimentos dos últimos dias estavam ainda em remoinho na sua mente e não a deixavam em paz. Precisava de um descanso mental. Avançou mais um pouco e sentiu as ondas baterem-lhe nos joelhos. Tinha um vestido de verão totalmente branco, de um tecido muito leve que esvoaçava à menor brisa. Tinha a sensação que devia parecer um espectro, com os cabelos negros a contrastarem com o vestido. Avançou mais um pouco, a água a passar-lhe pelas coxas, molhando metade da roupa. Deixou cair levemente a cabeça para trás e absorveu tanto ar quanto os seus pulmões permitiam.

- Não estás a planear ir com as ondas e deixar-me sozinho, não?

Como estava contra o vento, não sentira o cheiro dele e como as ondas faziam muito barulho, não ouvira os seus passos secos na areia.

Estava tão triste por não poder ficar com o homem que amava, tão magoada por ele também, que se sentiu desmoronar. Adoraria ficar com ele para sempre, casar com ele, dar-lhe milhões de filhos, tudo o que ele quisesse. Mas ele não a amava. Só queria manipulá-la por achar que carregava o seu filho no ventre.

- O que queres?

- Oh, isso é bom. Nada de 'senhor Taisho'. É um avanço.

Rin baixou mais os braços, que estavam ligeiramente levantados, tocando na água, e baixou o rosto, como se olhasse para o horizonte.

- Sesshoumaru… Eu faço tudo o que quiseres, mas por favor, não me tortures mais.

- Torturar?

- Não quero mais ver-te. Quer dizer, não é como se pudesse realmente ver-te mas, … - virou-se para ele. – Tu entendes.

Sesshoumaru surpreendeu-a, agarrando-lhe o rosto com as duas mãos, delicadamente. Tinha avançado pela água até ela?

- Tu és a única que me consegue ver, _agapi_. A única que alguma vez viu. Por isso estou aqui.

As lágrimas começaram a cair. – Gostava tanto que não me tivesses dito aquelas coisas.

- E eu gostava ainda mais que não as tivesse dito mesmo.

- Porque me fazes sofrer assim? Primeiro foste tão bruto e agora és tão terno…

- Prometo que nunca mais serei diferente contigo, tratar-te-ei sempre com carinho e respeito, mas por favor, não me deixes viver sem ti.

- Só estás a dizer isso porque pensas que estou grávida. – praguejou para si. – Bolas! Quem me dera nunca ter falado nisso!

- Olha para mim, Rin, olha para mim. – quando ela levantou o olhar, ele beijou-lhe os olhos com ternura. – Não é porque penso que estás grávida que te quero para mim. É porque penso que não consigo viver mais sem ti. Se me deres filhos, ainda melhor, mas já fico feliz se ficares comigo.

Ela começou a chorar mais. – Oh, Sesshoumaru, não posso voltar a passar por isto! Magoaste-me demasiado!

- Prometo que nunca mais o faço! Perdoas-me?

Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de responder. – Vais ter de te esforçar mais.

Ele sorriu e beijou-lhe a testa. – Faço tudo o que tu quiseres!

- Bom, tenho uma lista bem grande. – brincou, com o rosto pousado no seu peito enorme e quente.

- Podes começar.

- Primeiro, quero que deixes a Kagome e o Inuyasha namorarem à vontade, eles são muito felizes juntos.

- Eles já se acertaram e eu permiti que ele a cortejasse.

- A sério? – sorriu aquele sorriso que o deixava nas nuvens. – Que bom!

- Por isso, posso receber um beijo?

Ela pousou as mãos nos seus peitorais, permitindo que ele a abraçasse pela cintura. – Podes.

E ele beijou-a, adorando mais do que nunca sentir o gosto doce da sua boca e a sensação maravilhosa de ter os seios pesados presos contra o peito. Quando ela se afastou, tinha um sorriso no rosto e os olhos amarelos brilhantes.

- Em segundo lugar, quero que me prometas que nunca me vais tentar controlar. Quero que ouças as minhas opiniões e que me trates com respeito.

- Feito. Nem eu quereria de outra maneira. Posso ter outro beijo?

- Ainda não. – riu-se.

- Ok. Qual é o próximo?

- Quero arranjar uma namorada para o Hachi.

- O quê? – exclamou, incrédulo e olhando para ela. - Eu estou aqui a declarar-me para ti, a ser romântico, e tu falas-me do cão? Vá lá!

Ela soltou uma das suas gargalhadas puras e ele aproveitou para a beijar de novo. Oh, aquele som era o que mais adorava! O seu riso. A prova da sua felicidade. Queria ouvir muitos mais dali para a frente.

- Em terceiro lugar, quero saber quantas amantes tiveste.

- Para quê?

- Uma mulher tem direito a saber estas coisas. E tu sabes que nunca tive nenhum além de ti.

- Oh, Rin, … Não sei o que te dizer. – passou a mão no cabelo, com um sorriso torto.

- Bolas! – bateu-lhe no peito. – Foram assim tantas?

- E que tal se eu te prometer nunca mais ter outra mulher a partir daqui?

- Oh, isso é bem melhor! – agarrou-o pelo pescoço e mergulhou os lábios nos dele, profundamente encantada com o voto dele. – Olha que vou estar atenta!

Sesshoumaru rosnou e voltou a beijá-la, insatisfeito. Beijaram-se durante muito tempo, a água a passar por eles, molhando-os, e o vento a passar por eles, levantando os cabelos negros dela, inebriando-o com o odor a pêssegos. Quando se soltaram, Sesshoumaru suspirou no seu ouvido.

- Obrigado, meu amor. Obrigado por me perdoares.

- Amo-te. – sussurrou, abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

Ele riu-se, maravilhado. – E eu a ti, _agapi_! E eu a ti!

E ali, naquela praia, sob o pôr-do-sol, Sesshoumaru pensou que a sua vida nunca foi mais feliz. Agora tinha tudo o que precisava para ser feliz.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

_**Continua…**_

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

_**Ainda há um último capítulo! Este é só o penúltimo, eu fiz um epílogo.**_

_**Ticha**__** – Nossa, não sabia que este capítulo conseguiria provocar lágrimas! O.O Que bom! Ahahah! Chora à vontade que faz bem a alma, querida! XD E tens razão! A Rin deu aquele estalo muito bem assente! O Sesshy pensava que se lhe pedisse perdão ela o aceitaria facilmente, mas enganou-se! Beijos!**_

_**Chuva Fina**__** – Pois é. Como o Sesshy não estava habituado a ter que implorar para ter alguma coisa, pensou que se pedisse desculpa uma vez, a Rin ia aceitá-lo de volta com um grande abraço e um sorriso ainda maior. Que idiota… -.-' Beijos, querida!**_

_**Pessoal! Como este é o penúltimo capítulo, queria que mandassem todas as vossas dúvidas de uma vez, porque se mandarem só no próximo, eu não vou ter como responder (só no caso de mandarem reviews anónimas e não terem conta no fanfiction), está bem? As restantes eu posso responder, estejam à vontade.**_

_**Ja ne, minna!**_


	17. Capítulo Dezassete

**.**

**CAPÍTULO DEZASSETE**

**.**

InuTaisho morreu três dias mais tarde, depois de dar a sua bênção a Sesshoumaru e a Kagome com os seus respectivos companheiros. Morreu feliz, sabendo que, apesar de nunca ter visto os seus filhos casarem, como qualquer pai gostaria de ver, os seus filhos seriam muito felizes dali para a frente pois tinham encontrado o que ele encontrara ao lado de Izayoi. Puro amor. E sabia, também, que eles nunca o desperdiçariam como ele.

Sesshoumaru tirou a limpo a história das freiras e veio ao de cima que muitas delas não eram tão castas como se esperava e que usaram o dinheiro de Rin para comprarem coisas novas para os seus amantes. Sesshoumaru processou-as a todas e foram todas devidamente castigadas. Ninguém sobrevivia à onda de cólera de Sesshoumaru Taisho, era sabido.

Rin e Sesshoumaru casaram-se quatro meses depois e ela, afinal, não estava grávida. No entanto, Sesshoumaru mostrou-se disposto a mudar isso, engravidando-a logo a seguir. Tiveram um menino, logo quando Kagome ficou grávida pela primeira vez depois do seu casamento, enchendo Inuyasha de felicidade.

Mais tarde, Sesshoumaru resolveu virar a tabela para o seu lado e voltou a ter outro filho com a sua adorada esposa. E assim se passaram os anos, até hoje.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Rin caminhou até ao jardim verde e cheio de flores e árvores e encontrou a enorme toalha de piquenique aos quadradinhos vermelhos e brancos. Sentados lá, estavam Inuyasha e Kagome, acompanhados pelos seus três filhos, Aidan, o mais velho, Phoebe, a do meio, e Imogen, a mais nova.

Aidan era como Inuyasha, com nove anos, tinha cabelo prata e olhos cor de amêndoa. Era brigão e protegia Phoebe de tudo. Phoebe era linda como a mãe, com uma mão cheia de anos, e com o seu sorrisinho fácil que encantava tudo e todos. Imogen era apenas uma bebé de um ano, mas já mostrava ser uma reguila e resmungona como Inuyasha, que se babava por ela de cada vez que a pegava.

Rin sorriu para eles e foi se sentar na toalha de piquenique.

- Olá! – sentou-se devagar e com uma careta. Era difícil fazê-lo quando se tinha uma barriga enorme que a impedia de ver os próprios pés.

- Então, Rin? Como estás, querida? – Kagome chegou-se a ela e beijou-lhe o rosto. – Estás com fome? Trouxe comida para um batalhão!

- Oh, se estou! Agora como por dois outra vez! – riu-se e foi servida pela mulher.

Inuyasha olhou para a barriga dela. – Porra, Rin! O teu marido nem te deve deixar sair da cama! Quantos filhos pensas ter mais?

- Mais nenhum! Este foi um acidente e eu já lhe disse que era o último! – riu-se. – Não sou uma máquina de parir bebés!

- Onde está o Sesshoumaru? – Kagome pegou num pacote de sumo e encheu o copo de Inuyasha.

- Já vem, está a tirar as crianças do carro.

- Em breve vão ter que comprar um autocarro para as trazer! E com esse a caminho… Meu Deus! Seis crianças? Ainda bem que esse é o último!

Rin riu-se e ouviu os seus cinco meninos gritarem e correrem para a toalha quando a viram. InuTaisho era o mais velho, com dez anos e era a cara chapada de Sesshoumaru. Pelo menos era o que lhe diziam. Depois era Jason, com oito, depois os gémeos Lucas e Sean, com seis anos, e Alex com três aninhos. Aqueles eram os homens da sua vida. Os seus filhos e o seu marido, que apareceu ao seu lado, sentando-se e beijando-lhe o pescoço, acariciando a barriga volumosa.

- Estás bem?

- Sim. – sorriu.

Sesshoumaru era um pai espectacular. De todas as gravidezes, agia como se fossem a primeira. Andava sempre com muito cuidado com ela, apaparicando-a com todo o tipo de luxos e caprichos. Tratava-a com tanto carinho que se julgava a mulher mais sortuda do mundo. No entanto, agora que engravidara da primeira menina, estava muito mais preocupado e protector.

- Não sentiste nenhuma dor?

- Sabes que só andei dez metros do carro até aqui. – riu-se e foi compensada com uma mordida atrevida na orelha.

- Só estou preocupado. – fez uma careta. - Mas da próxima trago o carro até aqui. – e mordeu-lhe a orelha outra vez.

Kagome olhava o irmão e a sua esposa com um sorriso no rosto. Rin tinha sido uma lufada de ar fresco nas suas vidas, principalmente na de Sesshoumaru. Ele passara a sua reputação de _playboy_ frio e calculista a Melhor Pai do Ano. Era uma mudança de se lhe tirar o chapéu.

- Sesshoumaru. – chamou. – Já pensaram no nome da vossa menina?

- Claro. Nem sequer houve discussões, desta vez. – Sesshoumaru sorriu quando se lembrou de todas as discussões que tiveram por causa dos nomes dos filhos. A mais séria tinha sido quando Rin estava grávida dos gémeos. – Vai se chamar Sango.

Entreolharam-se e Rin puxou-o para um beijo delicado.

- Mas digo-te, _senhor Taisho_. – ela disse, para o provocar. – É o nosso último filho!

- Oh, vá lá! – fez beicinho. – Só vamos ter seis?

- E já é muito! Não és tu que os carregas nove meses!

Todos desataram a rir até que ouviram o choro de uma das crianças, que brincavam à bola mais à frente, no jardim. Era Alex.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se rapidamente e Inuyasha foi atrás dele, prevendo que ele estaria a chorar por causa de Aidan.

- O que foi, filho? – Sesshoumaru ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e o menino atirou-se no seu peito, a chorar. – Olha para o pai. Diz-me o que foi.

- O Lucas e o Aidan não me deixam jogar à bola!

- Aidan! – Inuyasha ralhou. – Deixa-o jogar!

- Mas, pai! – gritou, pegando na bola. – Ele não sabe!

- Ensina-o, ora essa!

- Mas ele não passa a bola! – disse Lucas, aproximando-se.

- Se lhe pedires, ele passa! – disse Sesshoumaru, acariciando a cabeça do pequeno Alex.

Na toalha, Kagome suspirou, vendo a discussão de longe.

- Ai, estes homens, Rin! Eu não percebo! Ficam mais _sexys_ no papel de pais preocupados e responsáveis! – pegou em Imogen e deu-lhe um biberão de leite. - Nem quando o Inuyasha trabalhava naquela oficina e o via todo suado e em tronco nu me deixava com estes calores!

Rin riu-se. – Acredita! Todos estes filhos mudaram aqueles dois!

- Oh, não foram só os vossos filhos que mudaram o Sesshoumaru. – sorriu-lhe. – Tu mudaste-o muito mais. Os filhos foram um bónus apenas.

Rin sorriu timidamente. – Passei os melhores anos da minha vida depois de me casar com ele. Estou completamente apaixonada, não trocava aquele homem por nada.

A amiga riu-se. – Somos duas!

Depressa, os homens ficaram a jogar à bola com os filhos. Inuyasha pegava em Phoebe e punha-a às costas para correr com a bola com ela. A menina soltava as mais deliciosas gargalhadas e os meninos gritavam, acusando o hanyou de fazer batota. Sesshoumaru atirou-se sobre InuTaisho e rebolaram os dois pela relva, impedindo o menino de marcar o golo.

As gargalhadas e os gritos explodiram pelo ar durante vários minutos. Depois, os homens, demasiado velhos e cansados para continuarem, voltaram com o rabo entre as pernas para as suas mulheres, que os receberam com risadas e beijos.

- Oh, Inuyasha! Estás todo sujo de terra! – riu-se Kagome, pousando a bebé no colo dele.

Sesshoumaru beijou Rin e encostou o corpo sujo ao dela, arreliando-a. – Sesshoumaru! Não me sujes!

- Oh, mas eu pensei que gostasses de me tocar… - brincou, rindo-se por a ver zangada. Amava o brilho dos seus olhos amarelos.

- Quando chegarmos a casa, vou-te atirar para a banheira! – gritou, tentando fugir do seu abraço. Sesshoumaru riu-se e deitou-se por cima dela, apoiado nos braços e nos joelhos, mordendo-lhe o pescoço enquanto ela se ria e gritava com ele.

- É melhor acalmares a cobra, Sesshoumaru! – disse Inuyasha, por cima dos risos. – Depois de ela ter o bebé já a podes engravidar outra vez!

Rin soltou um silvo de indignação. – Já disse que este é o último filho!

Desataram-se todos a rir e Rin, aninhada mais tarde nos braços do marido, com todos os filhos à sua volta a comerem, pensou que nunca tinha sido mais feliz. Estava onde precisava estar e não se sentia triste por nunca poder ver os seus filhos.

Sabia que eles eram lindos só por serem o fruto do seu amor com Sesshoumaru.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

_**Fim!**_

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

_**Bom, este é oficialmente o último capítulo! Sei que os nomes das crianças estão em inglês, mas eu escrevi esta história com nomes ingleses (a Rin era a Blair, o Sesshy era o Dante, a Kagome era a Erin, o Inuyasha era o Ethan, e por aí vai…), por isso não pensem que eu vos enganei e adaptei um livro qualquer.**_

_**Bem, quanto à quantidade exagerada de filhos, era propositada. Eu queria que o Sesshoumaru gostasse, de facto, de ter filhos com a sua querida Rin. **_

_**Ah! É verdade! (agora isto que vou dizer nada tem a ver com a história) Hoje é o meu primeiro dia de aulas na universidade! Sou, oficialmente, uma caloira! Ahaha! **_

_**Bom, bom, já chega, era só para desabafar um bocadinho. XD**_

_**Ticha**__** – Eu também queria fazer muitos capítulos nesta história, mas não conseguiria continuar porque a ideia original era fazer uma história romântica onde a personagem principal fosse cega e apenas isso. Reparei que nunca li uma história de amor onde alguém fosse cego. Normalmente os autores preferem escrever sobre pessoas lindas e perfeitas que têm sempre um final feliz. Decidi escrever sobre alguém que não era feliz e que não era perfeita mas que, graças a deus, teve um final felicíssimo. Um dia, também quero escrever sobre alguém que está numa cadeira de rodas, mas ainda não pensei muito no assunto porque as coisas complicar-se-iam quando chegasse à altura do hentai (ahahah! Oh, meu deus, eu sou tão pervertida! Só penso nisso! Ahahaha!), mas bom, é um projecto para pensar melhor e mais tarde. Beijos e até à próxima, querida!**_

_**Juliana**__** – Este é o último capítulo. T.T Vou ter saudades de ti! XD**_

_**Bem… hum… Não sei mais o que dizer, tirando é claro um enorme, gigantesco obrigada pelas reviews e pelo apoio, adorei todas vocês e espero encontrá-las em mais histórias. XD**_

_**Devo dizer que estava a começar um novo livro meu, que ainda não tem título, mas a história era à volta de um xeque sensual e moreno e de uma jovem inglesa que tinha ido trabalhar para um hotel do país dele (o hotel era dele, obviamente). Não sei porquê, mas todas estas histórias vêm de uma época em que eu lia livros pequenos de romances que se compram em qualquer lado e eram sobre homens ricos e hotéis. **_

_**Sei que é um pouco (muitooo) cliché, mas fiquei com estas ideias tanto tempo (meses, quase um ano, acho) na minha cabeça que quero terminá-las para escrever um livro que me vai dar imenso trabalho escrever. Vai ter fantasia, anjos, demónios, uma princesa do Bem celestial perdida (a personagem principal, dah!), o seu anjo da guarda (o bonzão da trama e a personagem principal, também), um demónio solitário, a melhor amiga da princesa cujo corpo foi tomado pela princesa do Mal demoníaca para matar a princesa do Bem…**_

_**Bem, é uma história Grande, eu sei. Com G maiúsculo. Muito complicada e vasta, vou ter que pensar e planeá-la muito bem para ser uma história para a memória, mas bom, … agora que vou começar a universidade não vou ter muito tempo (trabalho de dia, aulas à noite – é desta que arranjo um namorado! Ahaha!). Mas quero muito escrever todas as minhas histórias, mas só começo esse livro depois de escrever o livro do Xeque. Não devo demorar um ano para escrever ambos, mas também sei que a universidade (1º ano) é complicado e puxado.**_

_**Por isso, talvez desapareça por uns tempos daqui do fanfiction, no entanto, não deixem de me mandar PM'S ou outras coisas, que eu respondo do meu trabalho! XDO meu msn está no meu perfil, não tenham medo de me adicionar, não mordo! 8P Não vou desaparecer por completo, apenas vou deixar de postar por falta de tempo.**_

_**Então… acho que é a despedida, não é? o.~**_

_**Sayonara!**_


End file.
